I Have No Name!
by crossing-danger
Summary: "I Didn't Know Why, I Didn't Know how, But I was Free From Kurosaki Ichigo!"
1. Chapter 1 A Hollow's Wish

Summary: "I don't know why, I don't know how, but I was free from Kurosaki Ichigo." After The battle that had happened in Ichigo's inner world Ichigo had pushed the blade into the Hollows chest. Ichigo left his soul thinking the hollow would be dead. The hollow with no name, thought he himself was dead aswell. Turns out no. Hes alive. And he's free. What happens when a hollow is freed? What happens when a hollow falls in love? A creature born from madness anger and hunger, cant possibly feel anything but those things... can it?

This is a The 2nd story to The faded hero. Although the first one doesn't necessarily have to be read before this as it is quite a separate story although it might make more sense to the reader. This short story is written in the point of view of the Hollow with no name(Ichigo's inner world hollow). And also in the point of view on another... *not revealing anything, but this character is completely made up. I was going to use an existing character and I tried working with some, but really they didn't quite fit, so yeah..ive made a character up before in My eternal keeper, and people seemed to like him, so am gonna try for this one.. Please read, please enjoy, and please review :)

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>"I HAVE NO NAME!"<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 1 A Hollow's Wish<em>

_Hollow's point of view_

* * *

><p>I could hear voices. Loads of voices. All kinds of people talking. Mostly in hushed whispers. But they still traveled over to me. Why can I hear voices? I'm dead aren't I?<p>

If I'm not dead, why can I hear all of these different voices? The only voice I should be hearing is Zangetsu's.

The other would be gone by now. He won. He defeated me. I'd say it was a cheap trick. But really I would of done it myself, if I'd of thought of it first.

It was smart. Fair play.

Still it didn't stop me from being angry, or my blood from boiling.

I opened my eyes, with effort. My body ached all over. It felt like I had been ripped out of something. But I enjoyed the pain and the discomfort. That's what I told myself at least.

I could see trees. There branches intertwining. Sunlight shining brightly through there green leaves.

Trees? Since when have there been tree's in Ichigos inner world?

When the wind caught the branches the sunlight had free rain to shine into my eyes. It hurt. I preferred darkness. Darkness was always good to be in.

This isn't Ichigo's world is it?

I sat up. The ache in my body turned up a notch. But I enjoyed the feeling. Its a good feeling. Makes you stronger.

Confused I looked around. All around me were trees, but just ahead an opening. There was pure unfiltered sunlight there. It disgusted me. I hate it.

Voices again interrupted my thoughts.

"Its okay, you'll be okay"

"Come on, we'll get you cleaned up"

The voices were humans. I could tell. They held no power. They were kind voices. Almost like the people who were taking were at a funeral. It was all hushed is if the person they were speaking to would break into a million pieces if they spoke loudly.

Intrigued by others misfortune, I got up and crouched near to the opening. Covering most of myself behind a tree.

What I saw I couldn't quite understand at first. It was a small group of people crowded around something kneeling on the ground.

I could hear the creature openly sobbing. The others around it shifted uncomfortably trying to calm it down. Two males decided to give up, or they just wanted to give him some space.

The boy sobbing had bright orange hair. As bright as the sun.

Joy suddenly overwhelmed me, as I realized what I was seeing.

Ichigo was on the ground unable to control his emotions. He had obviously lost his soul reaper powers due to the final getsuga tenshou. Which had destroyed the world Zangetsu and I lived in.

I couldn't stop the grin from covering my face. He was pathetic. He'd always been the same. He knew what was going to happen to him before he used the final move, and he had accepted it, but living it in reality, and seeing the people you've grown accustomed to suddenly not there any more, must be to much for him. Stupid. Who needs such emotions.

I walked back into the trees so I could stand properly with out being seen.

I held my hands into the air. Ultimate pleasure and greed taking over all my other senses and emotions.

I didn't know why, I didn't know how, but I was free from Kurosaki Ichigo.


	2. Chapter 2 Joy As Dark As Night

Chapter 2 Joy As Dark As Night

_Hollow's point of view_

* * *

><p>The truth be told I had no idea what to do with my self. I'd never been free. I had been born somehow into Ichigo's soul,always there, unable to get out, and unable to always do as I fully pleased. Now confined no more, what's a Hollow to do?<p>

I no longer share a soul, not with anyone. My life is my own.

I fell to the floor, joy had completely exhausted me. It was something I wasn't fully use to. And the fact that I was tired must have something to do with my soul being ripped away from Ichigo's. That kind of thing wares on a soul. My body ached only slightly now, but still felt a little uncomfortable.

I felt strong though, not to my best, but strong at least.

I heard the crack of a twig and lowered more into the long grass. I wasn't hiding, just being cautious. I didn't have enough energy to fully battle just yet. I didn't have a Zanpaktu either, but that hardly mattered. I didn't need a sword to enhance my strength.

I waited still lying low until footsteps approached. They were in the trees a few yards away. I masked my spiritual pressure immediately. I sensed Shinigaimi. I had never really masked my energy before, there for I had no idea if it would work or not.

Two voices could be heard as they walked by. Fallen leaves crunching beneath there feet. I could smell there scent. Shinigami have a very different scent than humans. There's is much sweeter, its like a sickly sweet and rich sort of smell. Hot and living.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I heard a woman say. Her voice cracked a little as she spoke. She was obviously holding back emotion.

Someone grunted back. I sensed male about it.

"Renji we have to talk about it..Ino you cared for him as much as I did" the woman carried on trying to make the male speak.

"What's done is done." he said gruffly. He two was masking emotion. But his seemed more at loss, and more like anger.

"Renji, ino you don't mean that, maybe if we talked to Urahara again, he might try again to find a way of returning his powers."

"Just leave it Rukia!" The footsteps quickened as they rushed by.

So shinigami are effected by Ichigo's loss? Hmmmm interesting. Ha. What idiotic beings. But I suppose he was a great use to them. But not great enough. To become more powerful you need to destroy all emotions unnecessary. That way nothing will stop you from killing.

As I got up and started walking under the shade of the trees a small feeling on unease made its way into my always empty chest.

I panicked, only slightly, unable to understand the sudden feeling. Then I thought about it.

Because I'm no longer tied to Ichigo's soul, does that mean my slither of humanity will fade? I didn't know weather to be happy or worried. I could be stronger with out it. But also I could loose all sense, and all sanity left. Be taken over completely by hunger and end up being slaughtered by those bastard Shinigami for not being careful. No. It doesn't matter. I will not ever be controlled by a Shinigami again.

Just then a strange scent filled my mouth and nose. I tasted the air, trying it for a second time. It was sweet, but not too sweet. It smelt like the forest around me, fresh and delicate, but it was alive and pumping.

That's when I saw her.

* * *

><p><em>*Just a little note, i hope the readers dont mind the short chapters, its quite different from my usual fan fics, i usually do quite big chapters, or just enough, but for this am keeping it quite small. Its not because I couldnt be bothered to write more, its actually because I want to keep it quite simple, and quite, well fresh! I didnt want to add to much to each chapter, and also its easier for spell checking a hell of alot quicker! XD Carry on reading :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3 Green sunlight

Chapter 3 Green Sunlight

Hollow's point of view

Id never looked at a Shinigaimi twice. Useless creatures which destroy Hollow only on orders. There nothing but weak slaves.

So why is it, that I'm staring at this one, unable to look away.

A female Shinigami was not to far away. She was standing in the long grass looking up at the tree canopy. Her eyes were luminous green. Like sunlight shining on a leaf. They were so watchable, I had never seen anything like it before. I found myself in a trance.

"Open the gate" The sound of someone else's voice broke the spell. A male joined her and I noticed a lot of high ranking shinigami followed him. The female with the strange green eyes opened up a Senkaimon gate, letting the soul reapers pass. They entered into it, and on along to soul society.

The male who had spoken to her before nodded slightly at her. It was to show respect but it seemed to robotic. To plastic.

"I'll send someone back when your shift is over."

"Yes"

Her reply was instantaneous. She was obviously a low ranking shinigami. He then left through the gate. The doors closed with out a sound, disappearing. She was standing guard for something, or on some sort of patrol. They wouldn't usually have soul reapers stationed in the real world unless there was a job to be done. As soon as the gate and the shinigami were defiantly gone she slumped her shoulders letting out a sigh.

Her hair was the colour of midnight. It only just touched her shoulders. It wasn't straight at the edges but more spiky. She stood there facing away humming to herself, not even realizing that a killer was standing close watching her undetected.

I shook my head several times. What am I doing! I've got things to be done.

I told myself I was only staring due to curiosity and not due to anything else at all. I walked on leaving her there.

My masked presence is pretty good, I grinned to myself. But for once the false grin did not please me.

* * *

><p>another note again, am going on holiday for a full week, so i wont be posting up any chapters for some time <em>July 2nd 2011 till July 9th<em>, but, cus ive been nice, ive done chapters in advance so ill put them up as soon as possible now-ish/tonight, ill be back within a week and keep on posting ;)


	4. Chapter 4 Hunger

Chapter 4 Hunger

_Hollow's point of view_

* * *

><p>Several days later ...<p>

After filling up on low life human souls over the last couple of days, and lying low, I found myself walking towards those mountains again, were I had been reborn, or so to speak.

I don't know why I wanted to head there. After all there were no spirits to snack on.

After spending so long confined my burning hunger for souls was unstoppable. So far though I had only gone after humans that even local police wouldn't want to save.

Police. hmmm Very strange. These humans can't even protect themselves. I had masked my presence so easily that learning information off people with out them knowing, was like humans reading the newspaper everyday. It was something I got very use to doing. And it interested me all the things the human world had. There was still so much to learn. But none of it is off great importance. They strive to survive, but yet they miss out on true living. Most of them will never know what true happiness is, just when your slicing a victims throat. I grinned to myself from the thought of the blood.

I had been keeping myself quiet to regain strength. It seems Ichigo stabbing me had taken its toll on my soul more then I had thought.

I walked into the trees at last loving how the moonlight couldn't even reach me here. I was enjoying the darkness. I revealed in it. It ate everything up. Each tree gave off a shade darker then the night sky. The leaf filled branches that hung low were perfect for hunting conditions. My eye sight adjusted straight away to the dark, like it always had done. But why was I coming here? Why has this place got such a strange pull on it?

I abruptly stopped. Some one was talking. I masked my energy once again and crept around. I hated the way I was sulking around like some back ally cat. But it did honestly feel like I had become darkness itself. Even with my ghostly white skin and tattered white shinigami robes darkness managed to engulf them. They didn't even shine out in the night like they should have.

I spotted them next. It was her again. The soul reaper with the green eyes. She stepped out from a just opening gate. The male who had already been there nodded to her and walked in to the gate. They were swapping places.

"Back by dawn" he grumbled his voice seemed thick with sleep. He and the gate faded away into nothing. The woman bowed low. but made no effort to speak before he left. She walked over to a large flat rock and sat down. The tall grass brushing against her knees.

It was a small clearing she was sat same as last time. The moon light there was strong. She didn't even need a lamp or fire.

What are they guarding? It must be of some importance. But what?

The girl looked up then to were I was crouching. My entire body froze. Darkness was masking me, but could she sense me? Could she see me?

Her eyes searched around me and the area sudden suspiction in her features, but then they turned soft once more and she looked at her hands placed in her lap. She hadn't seen me.

For some reason her almost seeing me had bothered me. Why should I care though? I could kill her easily with her own Zanpaktu.

She didnt seem to have great power, or be a use to anybody, So why was it when thinking about killing her did my palms start to sweat?

I watched her for a while longer as she sat there guarding what ever it was. She seemed bored already. And yet she had a whole night of this until dawn. She kept glancing up at the sky. Its stars could be seen easily here on the mountains. There was no pollution blocking them. The green in them intensified when ever she looked to the stars. I wonder what she dreams about?

Suddenly a dark shape loomed in the shading of the tree's behind her. Instantly I knew it was some sort of hollow. The energy was wild and starving. And I smelt the stale rusty odor of dried blood. Why is a hollow here? Is it after the thing she's guarding? But then I shook my head. I had no idea what she was guarding, and to a hollow like that it wouldn't even matter. All he wanted was her soul.

The white mask appeared, its bone mouth with razor sharp teeth opening silently as it adjusted itself for the kill.

I don't know why, but as the beast brought its head down to strike, and the unsuspecting shinigami finally turned around sensing it, I did something I would never have normally done.


	5. Chapter 5 Hunter becomes hunted

Chapter 5 Hunter becomes hunted

_Hollow's point of view_

* * *

><p>Just before the beast could slice into her thin neck, I leapt from my spot towards them.<p>

The adrenaline pumped into me admittedly just as it always did when I was on the hunt. There was some space between us, but yet I managed to cross it without either of them noticing.

The female grabbed her Zanpaktu but she would be to late. I jumped at the beast slashing my nails deep across its throat. It died before it even Knew what was happening.

My nails are not like ordinary nails. There like steal. Just as strong as an average Zanpaktu, there for slicing into the hollow was like a lions teeth cutting into a zebras hide.

It sort of disintegrated. But not like when a shinigami kills. There zanpaktu purifies the hollow, I just killed it like stepping on a ant. Why should it be purified? Weak beasts don't get second chances.

The hollow shirked before the last piece of it disappeared into dust. I fell easily back onto my feet facing away from the woman.

I knew she was staring at me. I could feel it. Would she kill me? It was her duty. But yet I had just saved her life. Why did I save her life?

I told myself I did it because I wanted her to be my meal, not some low ranking hollow.

But yet I was afraid of even turning around to face her. A bead of sweat ran cold from my forehead. My breathing was deep and jaggard even though I had hardly done any moving.

I tensed and turned to face her.

"T-t-thank you" she addressed me in a slightly stuttering tone.

I didn't know what to say back. I was stunned that she would even speak to me. And also I never talked to people. Not really. Id only ever had a real conversation once and that was with Ichigo, but that was only because we both had no power to fight. Had we had power, it would have been very different.

She carried on staring at me. Surly she would sense hollow in me. But yet not many hollow look like me. A boy with all the whiteness of a hollow's mask in his skin. Most of my energy was still masked but some had leaked out from using it to kill the beast.

"Are you Shinigami?" She asked in a stronger and more powerful tone.


	6. Chapter 6 The White Haired Boy

Chapter 6 The White haired boy

_Chiyo's point of view_

* * *

><p>I looked at the boy who had just saved my life, and he looked back. His hair and skin a ghostly white. His eyes a bottomless black and a shockingly rich gold.<p>

It looked like he didn't know what to say. He seemed just as shocked as I was.

"Are you shinigami?" I repeated. He had the robes on, but they were white, not black. And most importantly I sensed hollow about him.

Then why does he look like a boy? He wasn't an Arrancar , all those had been dealt with some days ago, and his pressure was very different from there's.

I waited for him to respond but he seemed unable to. He stood there frozen his eyes wide in shock. He looked frightening.

I searched for his pressure again, this time I could see it as well as sense it. It was like darkness. Or more like black fire. Wild and deadly. The black threads like vines with thorns snaking and floating everywhere.

What is he?

"Are you shinigimi?" I said once again more loudly.

He seemed to be shaking his head, but it was sort of jittery and I couldn't quite take that as a full no.

"Your strange, but errm, thank you anyway. I really need to be more careful." I was babbling. I often did this when I had nothing else to say, or when the person I was talking to, really didn't help make the conversation flow. That's why the shinigami always placed me on guard alone most of the time.

I didn't care what he was. He had just saved my life, hollow or not, that meant he had some good in him.

"Your thanking me?" His voice came out in a low hiss. It was rather disturbing but I tried ignoring the fear that settled into me.

"Well yes, you did just save my life...Thats What people usually do"

He cocked his head to the side and started at me, his eyes slightly narrowing. His hair was white like the moon, and it was naturally spiky in all different directions. Some strands fell over his eyes and most of it fell over his forehead.

"What?" I asked him as he started at me. He seemed to be searching me for something.

"You hardly hold any fear towards me, that is something I am not use to..." He hissed. It was like a whisper. Like he wasn't sure about talking. But his sentence's were long, and he used no slang. He seemed to be from a different time all together.

"Well, Ill say it again, you saved me, I shouldn't really be scared."

"What if I am saving you, for myself" He licked his top lip then. His tongue was grey snaking out from between white teeth with black gums.

I was suddenly overwhelmed with fear. His pressure seemed completely unmasked now, and it was overpowering, It was suffocating.

"That's better" he hissed "you have fear for me now"

I stumbled back slightly but still stared at him. Who is he?

"What are you?"

He looked down then at the grass as if he was ashamed about something. But yet I could sense great confidence and power in him.

"Are you hollow?"

"You could call me that" He said as he looked back up at me. His gold eyes seemed far more intense. He took a step closer. I held still but felt even more afraid. I was just a low ranking shinigami. He was being very very different from me.

He sniffed the air. He was far more animal like then human. So why wasn't I fighting? Or why wasn't I running?

I gulped but tried to bring the conversation to normal. What ever normal is.

"What's your name?"

"I have no name..." He grinned then. A kind of crooked smile, this made him look like a teenager like an ordianry boy, but with his features I couldn't be mistaken.

"No name at all? Ino Hollow's don't usually have names, but a lot of the intelligent ones adopt them.." He hadn't admitted to being a hollow, not really, but that pressure of his was defiantly hollow although there was some little difference to it. Something I couldn't quite guess at.

"I have no name. I've never had a name, and I never will" He seemed angry for some reason. Maybe it was because I had compared him to other hollow. I wasn't sure.

"Oh. Right."

I held the handle of my Zanpaktu which was strapped to my belt and held it tightly. It was my only life line if things got ugly.


	7. Chapter 7 Tables Turning

Chapter 7 Tables turning

_The hollow's point of view_

* * *

><p>Why wasn't she attacking? Why wasn't she running? Why was she standing there trying to talk to me?<p>

My stomach felt strange. I had nothing in there as I did not eat like a person or shinigami does, so why did it flip and slosh around?

"Maybe you should give yourself a name?" She suggested her green eyes prying into mine.

"That is ridiculous" I answered back finding it slightly easier to talk. Why should I have a name. I had never had a name. If I did I hadn't remembered it.

She shrugged her shoulders. I could tell she was trying to act normal, but they were held to stiffly for her to seem comfortable. I don't understand. She now knows I am hollow?

I mean, I never really answered her,but she referred to me as one. So why isn't she killing me? Any shinigami would. Ichigo would if he still had his powers and had a chance to be rid of me once and for all. Hell, me myself would if I were someone else.

I sniffed the air once more tasting her scent. Sweet and fresh, like when dust is settling just before it rains.

What is she? She doesn't seem normal? Why would she talk to me?

"Why are you not killing me?" I asked her facing her fully so she knew that my question was to be answered.

She tensed slightly but held her back straight.

"Why would I kill you?"

That surprised me. Was she that idiotic?

No. I sense intelligence from her. Her eyes seem wise to me. But a wise person would not be having a conversation with a killer who is so starving.

"Because that is your duty"

"Seems like your giving up to me" She sort of grinned like she was joking but her eyes remained stern and serious.

"Not likely" I barked laughing.

She jumped but then grinned again which she tried to hide with her hand, and make out she was itching her face.

Hmmm.

I furrowed my eye brows. I can't understand this creature. She does not make sense.

"Its your duty to kill me, so why are you not!" I asked her once more, the grin on her face completely vanishing.

"I've told you. You saved my life. That kind of dept can't be repaid if I kill you now can it" she looked to her feet and shuffled them uncomfortably.

Then she seemed to have remembered something and shot back up. "Why did you save me?" Her eyes looked very confused but yet they still shone brightly. The green in them was far to green for normal average eyes. It was luminous but yet deep and dark. It was like looking into an orb of a living forest.

"So?" she was looking at me strangely her eye brows pulling up.

I shook myself mentally. I had lost myself looking at her once more.

So? What could I say to her? I don't even know why I did save her.

"well?" She prompted again but yet her voice remained quiet like she wasn't really sure how to talk to such a beast like me.

"I followed my instinct"

For once I had told the truth and fully meant it.


	8. Chapter 8 Chiyo Wantanbe

Chapter 8 Chiyo Wantanbe

Hollow's point of view

* * *

><p>"Your instinct huh" She turned slightly and looked to the sky again. She seemed to be in thought. Her black hair raised just a little in the slight breeze.<p>

I felt tired from attacking the hollow and sat down into the long grass. My soul hasn't fully recovered yet.

This fact annoyed me. I didn't like to feel weak.

She jumped at the movements, probably thinking that I was going to attack but when she had seen that I was sitting she let out what seemed like a much awaited sigh.

She sat on the rock that she had been using before and watched me.

I didn't really like the way she stared. Why was she so interested in me?

"So you are hollow then?" She asked her elbows resting on her knee and her chin resting on her hand.

"yes-sss"

She nodded and her eyes narrowed further. They seemed to get darker.

"But your not really a normal hollow are you?" This didn't seem really like a question but I felt she wanted an answer anyway.

"Its hard to think off beasts as normal but yes that is true."

"Why is that?" She seemed really interested. Should I really be telling her anything?

She's a shinigami. The enemy. But it doesn't really matter what she knows about me, either way, I am capable of killing any shinigami that crosses my path. When my soul is fully healed anyway.

"Because I have a very small piece of humanity left in me"

I didn't really want to say this out loud. I don't know why I even told her. I was ashamed of this fact. But it seemed to make her even more interested. She sat up more her eyes and mouth widening.

"How's that possible? Ive never heard of that before?"

"I do not have a hole in my chest, and I do not have a mask, that is because of the humanity that is still in me"

"Why have you got that humanity left?" She put both elbows on her knees and leaned over them.

I shook my head.

"that's okay. You don't have to tell me everything"

"Why are you understanding towards me? You should be killing me. If they find out, they will kill you."

She stood up then and I gazed at her unsure about what she was going to do.

"I believe everyone has there own choice"

She hadn't really answered me. But yet her words seemed to make sense some how.

"What do you mean?"

"I have decided not to kill you, just as you decided to save my life. Why are those two things so different?" She held the handle of her zanpaktu but it didn't seem a cautious move or a way of getting ready to defend it just seemed like her habit, or a way of comfort.

"And what if I decide to kill you?" I hissed at her finding her happy approach to things irritating. Why isn't she fearing me like everyone does?

"Then I will defend myself" She turned her back on me then which I felt was very stupid of her. And a horrible urge creeped over me.

She was even more vulnerable now. I could easily spring at her. Slash my nails across her throat, or bite into her soft neck.

I hadn't realized that I was also standing up, and I shook my head again as if clearing out unwanted thoughts.

"What is your name woman"

"Chiyo Watanabe"

Her response was quick like she didn't even need to think about it before telling me.

"Chiyo-o" The way I said her name came out in a low vibrating hiss and it didn't really sound like the way she had said it at all.

"That's right."

"What is it your guarding?" I was intrigued but it didn't really matter much to me.

She turned around again with a smile on her face, and then she shook her head.

It seems she was telling me how she couldn't tell me everything either. I thought it was clever of her to do that and nodded slightly.

She cocked her head to the side and stared at me some more.

"Ive never talked to a hollow before"

"I don't think you should ever try to."

I turned around and started walking away. She made no effort to try and follow me, but while leaving I felt a strange pull in my chest. I wanted to stay there.

"Thanks" She said as I turned round to get one more look at her. She seemed to be happy about something.

I turned away again and used flesh step to make my way to the nearest town. What a strange being she is.


	9. Chapter 9 Forgotten Path

Chapter 9 Forgotten path

Hollows point of view

* * *

><p>Why was it that she had spoken to me so calmly? And why hadn't I devoured her? She is the first being I've come across and haven't tried to destroy. I don't understand it.<p>

I could see lights ahead of me in the darkness. Lights from houses and bigger buildings. The air was whipping at my face as I ran and my robes that were tattered at the bottom billowed as I moved. I need new clothes. These robes are shinigami. I am not shinigami.

As I thought about what would be suitable to were my thoughts wondered once again. I don't understand. Why didn't I kill her? I wanted to. She smelt like food. She smelt like a good soul should smell. But why? Why hadn't she removed her sword? Why did I even save her? I could of let the hollow kill her, and then killed the hollow...AHHHHG. WHY?

I closed my eyes for a second. I'll just forget about it for now. It does not matter. I'm just curios about her that's all. Nothing more to it. Now I have something to do. Some one I need to see.

I crossed into the little town at that moment loving how the streets were all empty at night, yet lights shone brightly everywhere. Street lamps with there yellow glow, and bigger buildings and shops with there neon lights blaring away into the night. The moon was hardly showing here. I liked that. It was something that would always be there, but yet it was being discarded so easily by the modern world.

I stopped for a second catching a breath. I could feel my strength getting much stronger and building up but also the unease was creeping its way back into my chest. What if I loose my sanity? Should I even be worrying about it? Ive never worried about it before? It shouldn't matter should it?

Shut up. I told the little voice that was nagging in a far corner of my brain. I don't need you. Ive never needed you.

I set of again at full speed and sniffed the air like a wolf on the hunt. I couldn't smell the thing that I was searching for at first. Just the damp street, and the fresh air being brought it from the wind, and now and again the faint scent of a shinigami that had passed hours ago, but not the persons scent I was searching for. Not his.

I was searching for Ichigo. I new sort of the location were he lived but not the exact place. I had spent my whole life in his soul yet I hardly knew anything about the world he lived in. While sitting there in his inner world, id often feel his emotions now and again. Some times id hear little snippets of conversation. Some times I would see through his eyes but only very briefly. That only happened when his confidence would be wearing thin and he wouldn't fight me off as much.

I passed some roads that's Ive seen before looking through his eyes but I knew he didn't live on those streets. I sniffed again this time smelling a light warmth on the air. I stopped and then back tracked a couple of streets. It was stronger here. The street was smaller then the others I had passed. The little houses were mostly bunched together and it was darker here because there were less street lamps.

I found myself wandering down the road liking how comforting the darkness was. I sniffed again it was the warmth I had been searching for. I knew Ichigo. And I knew his scent. It was always very warm. Like being in a tropical rain forest. A hot breathing and living scent. But the smell I was sensing now wasn't as warm as it had always been but I knew it was his. I could not be mistaken.

As I got almost to the end of the street I noticed the scent was coming from the top window of a small house. The window was open and the curtains either side had drifted out of it slightly. There was no light from inside the room. And I couldn't see him from this angle but I knew it was his room.

I ran at the wall of the house scaling it easily. I grasped the ledge and pulled myself into a couching position on top of it. The curtains light material brushed against my arm.

He was at his desk. His arms leaning on the wood and his face in his hands. I realized that I shouldn't be cautious, he wouldn't be able to sense me now.


	10. Chapter 10 Visitor In The Night

Chapter 10 visitor in the night

Hollows point of view

* * *

><p>It took me a moment to remember that he wouldn't be able to see me. Or even sense me. I climbed from the window onto his bed which was next to it, and sat down leaning my back against the wall.<p>

He didn't even hear me come in, he might not of heard me even if he did still have his powers.

I wasn't sure if he was asleep or not. His breathing was very deep and rough. His shoulders moved up and down heavily, like each breath was a depressing sigh.

His body looked stiff like he had been sitting there for hours. I couldn't quite understand it. I had seen him unhappy before, but this was different. He looked lost. The warmth of his energy was gone, it was far to low even for a human. Even his scent wasn't as warm.

I thought he was stronger then this? Why would it effect him so much? He hadn't wanted all of this in the first place. He was once mostly normal, apart from being able to see spirits.

"Ha, your too weak" I whispered into the night.

He raised his head slightly and then his hands dropped further to the desk. I froze. Did he hear me! But that's impossible.

He sat up more now,but his eyes were still hidden behind his orange hair. It looked much longer now then it ever did. It made him look slightly wild.

His head turned slowly to face me and then he shook the hair out of his eyes. He was staring right at me but his eye sight was mostly blank. Unseeing. He was looking straight through me.

His face was lined with sadness but yet he didn't look like he was on breaking point. It was like he was past that. Past feeling the pain. It was nothing now.

"Are you there?" His voice carried its way over to me. It was Horace and sounded like his throat was dry. He was still looking at me but then his head fell back down.

"course your not..." He heaved a heavy sigh and sat still once again.

I decided to get up and walk over to him. I had an urge to do it.

I hovered over him and looked at the papers littering the desk. It looked like school work mostly. Most of the sheets were perfectly stacked and the lines covering the pages looked perfect. The other half of the desk was littered with scruffy sheets of paper. Crumbled pieces. Parts that had been scribbled on then crossed out. There was one black pen. The ink in it was almost at its end.

"You don't no I'm alive do you..." I hissed once more at him.

He didn't budge, his face was still hidden. His breathing still deep.

I lent closer to the side of his face and sniffed at his neck.

"You don't even smell like food any more."

He seemed to freeze when I had breathed on him and he shot up turning towards me. His hand gripped his neck. His eyes were franticly trying to search for something. For anything that could explain the cold draft that had been on his neck minuets ago.

I laughed to myself. He really is just a human now.

I walked towards the window brushing past him. He didn't seem to feel me this time. I leapt from it into the night and landed softly on to the grass at the side of the house.

I heard footsteps and turned back to see Ichigo at the window. His eyes were no longer frantic, he was back to looking lost and alone. His brown eyes shined slightly from the yellow glow of the street lamp.

I sniggered to myself and ran on.

I don't know why I wanted to pay him a visited. Maybe because I wanted to see if I could sense any power left in him at all. Maybe even sense Zangetsu. But he would be gone. I knew that already. But I wanted to check first. Ichigo would have been the only being to almost be able to stop me. Now the shinigami did not have him, They have no more hope of saving this world from me.

I ran further to the outskirts of the town. The buildings here were run down. Most of them out of business. Old factory buildings that had no use any more in the modern world. The only people or souls that lingered around here were worthless to everyone else.

I could hear a group of them talking. They were chattering in angry but whispered voices. I stopped skidding on the dry cracked ground and looked over at a group of people hiding in the shadow of a building.

"Someone's been killing there gang off one by one, and they might come after us next!"

"What should we do?"

"We need the find the bastard who's doing this!"

"but nobody has seen him?"

"Nobody alive anyway..." One tall man was leaning against the wall his hair pulled into a tight bun at the back of his head. A wooden tooth pick lay between his teeth as he spoke he chewed it.

He looked cleaner then the usual gangs here did. Cleaner then the rest of the people who gathered around him. He wore black shades which covered his eyes completely. Annoyance bubbled into my stomach. I hate it when they were shades. You can tell most emotion by looking into the human eyes. When my meal were glasses it takes away some of the excitement when killing.

I crept closer, my mouth watering. There souls didn't smell as good as Shinigami, but they were souls all the same. Souls that could be plucked like berries from a bush. An easy meal.

"How could know one of seen him though?"

"I know! Someone should of caught a glimpse of him by now!"

"Maybe its not human..." The tall man that was leaning against the wall looked serious at his fellow members. But each one of them laughed at his comment.

"Maybe your right." I said while appearing behind them all. The tall man along with a phew others could see me. The fear shone out of there very bodies, like a light being switched on under there skin. It was thick in the air. I could smell it. Taste it.

My mouth watered again and I licked my lips. Then pounced. There screams echoing out around me.

* * *

><p><em>Hey its meee again, just want to say something quick, ino because of being on holiday that I didnt post anything for quite a while but because am feeling ill right now (i has alot of spare time),and for some reason, ive been bitten with the writting bug! I just cant stop pulling out chapters. i have already done up to chapter 15, they all just need rereading and maybe some redrafting and then spell checking! So I hope i'm making It up to *you* by getting all these done and dusted :) I have tones of ideas about were the story is going, but usually it just falls into place as i go along.<em>

_thank you for reading keep on going! x-Crossing-Danger-x_


	11. Chapter 11 Night Watch

Chapter 11 Night Watch

**Chiyo's point of view**

* * *

><p>I walked from the opening gate following the hell butterfly that led me to it. The moon light hit my skin and I felt a sudden warmth. It was like being under the sun, if only the sun shone silver and white.<p>

The guard's who turn it was to go back to soul society got up from the rock we had been using as a seat and walked into the gate I had just come from, with out speaking a word to me. He didn't even look at me. I sighed mentally. There all the same.

The black hell butterfly that had been leading me, fluttered near my face once then went back leading the guard back the way we had come. I didn't even know his name.

The gates closed and I found myself engulfed in the forest sounds. I wasn't as easy going as I had been yesterday. I fully checked and sensed my surroundings before I sat down. I had been really stupid to not sense the hollow that had tried to kill me. I hadn't even heard it when it was right behind me.

My thoughts then naturally went to the other hollow. The hollow boy, who had saved my life. As I thought about him the wind picked up and ruffled my hair. The breeze brought with it the smells of the forest. The dampness of the leaves. The earthy smell of the mud around me. And the fresh scent of the mountains in the distance.

The boy had saved my life. I call him boy and yet he's a blood thirsty monster, or he's meant to be at least. When he had left yesterday I had found myself sitting there for the rest of the night until dawn trying to work out why had he saved me, and why did he have some humanity left. It didn't make much sense to me. None at all. And by the time dawn had appeared I was no closer to an answer to all my questions then what I had started with.

I wonder were he is now? I wonder if he lives any were, if he calls a place home?

A twig cracked somewhere beyond the tree's and I got up staring at the black space between the silhouette trunks.

My hand reached for my zanpaktu handle and I held it firmly.

Another twig cracked and I slowly moved forward readying myself to defend.

A bird or bat flew out of some low bushes making me jump. It flew off into the night leaving a prickly feeling to crawl its way over my arms and neck.

It was just an animal. Nothings there. Your can't sense anything, so just relax. I took some deep cleansing breaths and then shook my head as if shaking out cobwebs or dust that had attached itself to my head.

I didn't want to sit back down. I felt to nervous. The hollow yesterday that tried to kill me, and how close it had got with out me even knowing kept replaying in my mind. I couldn't shake the thoughts away.

I hadn't even reported it to the soul society. Then again I hadn't killed it, so why should I report it. And also what would happen to him if I had told them about him? He seemed strong enough to take on a lot of powerful shinigami sure, but he seemed weak in places if that makes sense.

When I had looked at his spiritual pressure it had been tremendous, and very powerful but parts of it looked cracked. Like around the edges of his very soul.

Who is he? Were is he? Will I ever see him again?

The little clearing that I was in now didn't seem like a very friendly place that it had once felt. I had been assigned to the task weeks and weeks ago, and I loved coming here every night. Loving the feel of the ancient forest. Loving how the moonlight is always so bright. And how the stars make patterns in the sky. But now. It feels to open. Like I can be seen to easily.

I decided then to pace around the clearing inside the shelter of the trees. As soon as I walked out of the clearing and into the line of the trees the unease faded away instantly.

I walked around the wide circle creating a little path in the grass and mud as I went. The moonlight still shone through the top branches but it was much darker. But I wasn't afraid of the dark. It wasn't suffocating. It was just right. The wind bustled the branches making them appear alive, like they were dancing and I smiled to myself loving how I was so in tuned with nature and the elements.

On my third trip around the clearing I heard a very quiet cry of in the distance some were. I slowed to a stop and listened. The forest sounds seemed to have stopped completely, noises of animals, hooting from owls in the trees, even the noise of the leaves rattling from the wind seemed to disappear. The silence was building pressure down upon my ear drums.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHKKK"

I unsheathed my sword.

The scream was closer. It sounded like what ever creature it was, it was in pain. The image of the hollow being sliced opened yesterday came into my mind but I tried pushing it away. It only made me more fearful.

I sensed for spiritual pressure. There it was.

A dark sense just beyond another line of trees not to far away.

Okay. So it must be some form of hollow. Its my duty to stop it. It might be hunting souls. Not that many souls come here, but its possible.

I ran at the source of the noise. It screeched again. The creature sounded terrified and in agony. It carried on screeching and calling out. I wasn't sure what I would find past the second layer of trees.

The trees further down here were more condensed. I had to slow down in order to avoid hitting some. I squeezed past two trees that were inches from each other as it was the only clear path forward.

* * *

><p><em>Please take note of who's point of view it is at the top near the Chapter title on each chapter to avoid confusion. Also the story really starts to kick off from here, read on, and please enjoy!<em>

_Crossing-danger_


	12. Chapter 12 Debt repaid

Chapter 12 A Debt Repaid

**Chiyo's point of view**

* * *

><p>Finally I came to a small opening. Almost like the clearing that I was stationed at just a few miles away. But it was much much smaller. Only a small circle. And the trees over it were twined together, so the light from the sky above hardly shone through.<p>

There was something on the floor just near the edge on the other side. It looked at first to be a load of crumbled blankets heaped onto the floor but then it moved and wailed.

I brought up my zanpaktu and kept it at arms length waiting for the thing to attack what ever it was.

A head seemed to appear and to my astonishment it was him. The white haired boy. His clothes white and rugged around the edges. He was on the floor sort of kneeling. Sort of lying down.

His hands were gripping his own head. The black finger nails scrapping along his hair. His eyes were scrunched up in pain. And he screeched and screamed kicking his legs out and struggling against something that I couldn't see.

"HOLLOW?"

I ran to him. He didn't seem to have heard me. I knelt down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder trying to figure out what it was that was causing his pain.

He seemed to have felt my touch as his eyes twitched like he was about to open them but then he screamed again and fell flat onto the floor on his side.

"NO...NO...I...I...WONT...I WONT! I WONT! I WONT! AHHHHHHH" he shouted again and again. He was shuddering and shaking all over.

I grabbed his shoulder again more firmly.

"What's wrong what can I do?"

My voice was feeble and quiet against his shouting.

"HE..LPP...M..EEE" He hissed with effort.

My stomach churned. How can I help him? What can I do? How do I...?

His skin was hot. Literally burning up. Like there was boiling water all over him. He was panting and gasping for air and sweat dripped from him.

Suddenly I had an idea. Instinct kicked in. He's warm. To warm. Hollow arnt usually warm. Cool. He needs cool.

I grabbed his other shoulder and pushed him onto his back. His hands were still clutching his head and he was kicking about but he stayed on his back.

"HEL...P...ME...H...E..L...ME..."

"Its okay, its okay!" I tried telling him, but I had no idea if it would work. What if he died? How would I feel? He had saved my life. And now he was going to die, with out me ever even repaying him the dept.

I went for the knot that was at his waist which kept his Shinigami robes on. The knot was black were as mine was white. I thanked the gods that it was loose. It pulled apart easily. I then grabbed his shoulder and put a hand under his back pushing him into a sitting position. He didn't seem to know what I was doing. His body was feeling hotter and hotter and his kicks were turning into nudges. He was loosing his battle. His screams still echoed. And he still held his head in agony.

I pulled him up further, and with one hand clutching his back to stop him falling back down, I grabbed with the other the foldings of the robes. I pulled at one side and slide them down his shoulder and pulled his arm out of it with effort. One side was free. I then did the same with the other arm. He didn't seem to want to let go of his head with this arm but I forced it free. It wasn't difficult. He didn't seem to have much strength. His other arm came out of the sleeve and he flung it back to his head.

His chest now lay bare as the top half of the robes fell down around his waist with the bottom half that were still on his legs.

I then placed him back down onto the ground. His kicking had stopped but he was still panting and taking in raggard breaths.

"NO...PL..EASE...NO..." He shouted again. His knuckles were turning white with the force that he was grabbing his head with. I grabbed one of his hands with my own and held onto it tightly. He squeezed hold of it. I was trying with all my might to will him to fight it. What ever it was that was attacking him, willing him to win. Willing him to stay strong. WIlling him to get cooler because of his now exposed skin.

Please let him live. Please. He has to. He has to. Please. I don't know what else to do. Please let him survive. He saved my life. I need to save his. Please. Please. Please.

I touched his bare chest. His skin as white and as smooth as snow. It was still hot but with every second it seemed to feel cooler.

I left my hand there to keep checking while I squeezed my other hand holding his. He squeezed back to my relief. I think he was more aware of his surroundings.

He stopped shouting. The skin on his chest now was starting to stay very cold. It actually made me shiver but I left it there. It felt glued. I didn't want to move it.

His breathing seemed less raggard but he was still panting hard. I was grateful to the wind that blustered over us. It was cooler for him. It seemed to help him also as his breathing gradually started to become normal.


	13. Chapter 13 The Black Tear

Chapter 13 The Black Tear

**Chiyo's point of view**

* * *

><p>I didn't dare speak not yet. I wasn't sure if he was even properly awake. His eyes were still closed firmly shut but with each breath he took they seemed to unscrunch.<p>

I watched his white chest as it raised up and then fell back down. It was like I was willing the rhythm to stay there. Willing it not to slow, or to stop. Wanting it to stay the same so he would stay alive.

"Chiyo..." He whispered my name and let out a long and painful sounding breath then opened his eyes slightly.

I nodded at him and held his hand even more firmer. I wasn't letting go. Not until I knew he was okay. Not until I knew he was safe.

"Please don't die!" I told him holding his hand up in mine to my mouth and kissing his cold smooth fingers. I kept it there.

He blinked several times then closed his eyes again and breathed in and out for a while then he opened his eyes again and turned onto his side facing me. My other hand that was on his chest I put onto my lap as I stared at him. His head rested on the grass as if it were a pillow. He was almost in the fetal potion. His legs tucking in near his stomach.

"Are you okay now?" I asked and my voice broke slightly. A disobedient tear leaked from my eye. I let it fall not caring. All I cared about was him. I didn't know why I cared so much. I just did. All I could see and hear was him. All I wanted to see was him. That's all that mattered. The world could of been crumbling around me and I wouldn't of took any notice to it.

He nodded. "I think so.." His voice was so quiet. It didn't even hold that hiss he usually had. He was to exhausted.

"What was happening?" I asked him still squeezing his hand in mine. It was completely cold now. Even with my warm hand his was still ice cold the way, I knew it should be for a hollow.

He shook his head slightly and panted for a while. I knew, he knew what had happened but I decided not to press him further. He looked to tired. Dark circles were under his eyes.

"T..Thank you... T..th..Thank you" he whispered his voice trembling. His body shuddered slightly. And I felt him squeeze my hand. A small black tear fell from his eye making a trail down his cheek before it fell into the grass. His eyes then closed, completely exhausted.


	14. Chapter 14 The Cabin

Chapter 14 The Cabin

**Hollow's point of view**

* * *

><p>"I hope you wake up soon...Please wake up..."<p>

There was a distant whisper in the air. Ive heard that voice before.

"Please..."

I Know that voice. Its kind and gentle. It saved me. It had pulled me from that dark place.

I shuddered. I never want to see that place again. It almost killed me. Unless I am dead? No. I can't be. I remember her. I remember seeing her. I remember seeing those green eyes shining into mine.

I remember being pulled from that place. Being pulled and taking a breath, feeling like it was for the first time. The burning flames had left me. Burning flames of insanity and greed. Death and destruction.

I felt something warm squeeze my hand and I shuddered slightly again. This time not out of fear. But from some other form of emotion I had never experienced.

With effort I forced my eye lids to open. It felt like they had been glued shut for a long time.

At first I saw nothing. Just darkness then shapes started to emerge. Then I saw her.

She was kneeling on the floor next to me near my waist. Her hand was clutching mine like it had that time before. I was lying on a mattress. It was rather comfortable but I felt stiff as I hadn't moved for a while.

"Your awake at last!" Her voice sounded excited. And I blinked several times to adjust my eyes a little more. I was in a room.

A room with wooden walls and a wooden beamed ceiling. It was only a small room. And it was dark. There was one window which was heavily draped with cloth and material. I could see a very faint light behind it. Its day time. And she covered the windows for me. Knowing that I didn't much like the light. I could be in it, but I did prefer it dark. There was also one door which was slightly ajar. There was another room beyond that.

I tried sitting up. Her hands hovered over me and adjusted the pillows behind me so I rested my back on them. It felt quite painful. My body ached again like it had when my soul had been ripped from Ichigo. But this time most of the pain was in my head and chest. A dull ache. A small reminder of what the true pain really had felt like.

Her hand then went back to mine and squeezed it again. It felt strange and her touch made my head feel clouded. I wasn't sure what to think. I had never been touched like that before. But she had touched my hand a lot when I was fighting away the flames. It had pulled me back. That and her voice.

"How are you?" Chiyo spoke to me. She looked concerned but yet held some form of a smile.

"a bit stiff, but I am okay, I should heal quickly." She looked a little shocked by how formal my voice sounded. She was maybe to use to the low hiss I so often used.

"am so glad" She sighed. "What happened? What was happening to you? I wasn't sure what to do, I don't know if I even did anything to help..." she trailed off. Her eyes looked a little less vibrant then usual she looked tired. Had she been loosing sleep looking after me?

"You helped me greatly. With out you.. I...I Would of slipped into Insanity..."

"What do you mean?" She perched closer to me her hand tightening even harder around mine. I tried pulling my mind away from thinking about the gentle warmth it caused. I need to remember the facts. Why was her touch making for feeling so..so... Different?

"I almost lost my humanity. The piece I said to you that I still had? I...I almost lost it. I was almost about to turn into a full hollow."

"why is it that you don't want that?" She blushed slightly thinking her question was rude. I didn't mind. She had saved me, I had to tell her everything I knew. It was only right of me.

Right of me?

"because if I loose that piece of humanity, I shall end up like all the other hollows, stupid and blood thirsty, and end up getting slaughtered by other hollow or shinigami, and also, if I lost the humanity, I wouldn't be myself anymore. I would be something completely different. I wouldn't be able to think. I wouldn't feel. I would be completely beast. That is not what I wish to be. I am hollow, mostly hollow. Half hollow you might say, but I would never wish to become full hollow, I would loose my sanity, and just depend entirely on instinct. I would forgot all my memories. I would just be a simple beast. I might even be less powerful, or I could become more powerful but with out the brains."

I finished in a fast breath thinking she might be appalled but she nodded.

"id hate to loose myself to, I understand why you wouldn't want to just become, well a machine of death."

I chuckled slightly at her description then carried on speaking.

"before you found me, I had been in Karakura town, on the outskirts near the factory buildings. I had been hunting souls, that's when I left you the other day. And the next day I was on the hunt as well. But every soul I took..I...I kept feeling strange. After I had taken the last soul, I felt worse and decided to head to the mountains again as I know no souls really go there or shinigami except for you and others but thats in a certain part. When I got to the trees,"

I paused and took a long breath. I glanced at her again and was readying myself for the appalled face that she was sure to show after me mentioning killing souls but her face was blank, listening.

"When I got to the tree's I started to feel very hot. That is not normal for me. I am always cold even if I sweat, even my breath is cold. My body was heating up. I could hardly see. I got pains next in my head. In my chest. My whole body. I don't know what happened next. All I remember is images of white masks and blood and death and greed...I knew I didn't want to become a full hollow, as, Like I said before, I wanted to keep my sanity. I can't remember much else only it felt like I was drowning in fire. The images were eating away at me. I think If it carried on I might of died because I was fighting off the full hollow transformation not accepting it."

I looked down at her hand that was still holding onto mine. Her hand was much smaller then mine. Her fingers slender and delicate. I held her hand tightly back to try and let her understand that she had saved me. Make her feel through my fingers. I stroked my thumb over one of her fingers and loved the feeling of its softness.

Finally I looked back up to her and she too was looking at our hands. She had a frown on her face. And I waited for her to speak. Probably to tell me how she never wanted to see me again, or how she would now have to kill me.

"What did I do that helped bring you back?"

Slightly shocked I answered her with the truth. " I..I...I think it was the fact that you called to me, and because your made me colder...I think...I am not sure..I remember hearing your voice, I think it saved me, it brought me out of the flames...I woke up and saw you..."

She then smiled at me, and if I wasn't a creature of darkness I would of said that my heart had just about melted.

"were are we?" I asked her trying to distract the strange feelings that were fluttering there way into my chest.

"were in a small cabin in the mountains...after you passed out again, I knew I couldn't leave you there, the other shinigami on duty there would be able to sense you, so I moved you here. Ive been here before. It use to be a humans place but they moved out long ago. Nobody else knows its here. I use to come here all the time when I had had enough of soul society."

"But they will know your gone, how,,how can you leave so easily, they will surly suspect something and come looking?"

"well, the great thing is about being me is that nobody really cares about me." She said quietly but proudly. "I've always kept myself to myself and I often always disappear from duty, the other shinigami know this, they wont even be bothered. They wont come looking. They will just put another nobody like me on duty like last time I decided to leave for a bit. I always end up going back so they just choose to ignore it"

I couldn't understand it. The shinigami are usually so strict. But then I remembered seeing the other shinigami talking to chiyo at the gate and how they didn't pay much respect to her.

"but they would be able to sense your energy wouldn't they if they wanted to find you?"

"well.. That's another great thing. This part of the mountains. I don't really know why, but once someone's in here, our pressure can't be detected. Id love to know the reason! But anyway it means this place is safe. You need to recover." she got up and looked me up and down as if checking me.

I looked too for the first time since I had woken up. I had the strangest idea that I could be missing a limb and I wouldn't of known.

I was lying on a plain mattress with white sheets over me. My chest bare. I looked under the sheets and I now had loose fitted pants. I heard they were called sweat pants. They were the colour grey which wasn't to much of a contrast to my pale white skin. They also were comfortable and snug.

I looked back up to her and her cheeks had turned red she turned then walked towards the door. "would you like something to drink? We have running water, oh and electricity but we don't have any lamps or any lights."

"ermmm" I was confused. I had never drank anything really before. I had only ever tasted souls and blood. I never had the need to drink anything, Specially being tucked away in Ichigo's soul. But as she mentioned water my mouth seemed to feel completely dry and I wanted nothing more then to taste it.

"err yes "

She smiled at me then left the room leaving it open slightly again. I watched her leave thinking how bizarre it felt to be talking to someone and to be waited on and cared for.

It still felt very unreal and strange to me. I wasn't sure weather I liked it or not.

Just then I decided that I wouldn't be seated much longer and stiffly got of the mattress. I stretched my arms and legs. Then moved my neck slowly, which made a crunching clicking sound. I wasn't use to pillow's at all.

The smooth cold paneled flooring felt nice under my bare feet. I went the way chiyo had. I opened the door and entered into a airy living space. It had a small kitchen were she was rinsing glasses and cups out. There was a medium sized couch probably big enough to lie on. It had blankets on. She must of let me sleep in the one room and she had been sleeping here I wondered. I looked around. There was one other room further down the corridor near the bedroom. It was closed but thin letters were etched into the wood in the middle of it. It read Bath room.

I looked back to the living space. It was bright and open, but the dark wood made it feel covered and cozy at the same time. were there should of been a door and a wall there was a large open space revealing the mountains and the out doors. At the side of the other wall I noticed paneled windows and a door on hinges that had been folded up. Hmmm. Very modern. Fold away doors and windows. It looked like part of the cabin had been taken away, or had just been forgotten about when built. But it did make everything feel free and light. If I wanted I could step into the living space and then out into the mountains with out even having to open a door.

Everything in the room was mostly wood. There was a candle holder instead of a lamp on a small table near the couch, but apart from that the room was mostly empty. I don't know why but I liked it instantly.

As I walked closer to the kitchen that was also part of the living space only separated by a small breakfast bar I could hear something humming. It was hardly noticeable but it caught my attention. Chiyo turned and jumped slightly as she saw me.

"oh you wanted to get up? I thought you might have been to tried. I'm glad though" she smiled and went back to rinsing things under the tap.

The thing that was humming was a fridge. I looked at its bright bold whiteness that didn't really match the rest of the cabin and thought that this might be what I looked like.


	15. Chapter 15 Proposal

Chapter 15 proposal

**Hollow's point of view**

* * *

><p>I shook my head at the idea then went into the living space and sat on the couch. Chiyo was right to think I might be to tired. I did feel tried even though I had been sleeping for a while. My body ached slightly but It felt better when I sat.<p>

Chiyo came over handing me a glass filled with clear liquid.

I grabbed it and looked at it. It was hard to believe that I had never tasted water before. But I hadn't. I smelt it knowing what it would smell like because, I had smelt water before, but It smelt kind of different then the usual lake and stream. I don't know how but it did.

Chiyo had a glass herself and sipped from hers while staring out of the wall-less room.

I copied her and sipped it. It was cold and refreshing and didn't really taste much like anything at all. As soon as I took a couple more sips I realized how very thirsty I really was and downed the whole thing. I put the glass onto the small table next to me and looked at Chiyo. She was still standing but this time staring at me. A grin on her face.

"Better?" she laughed.

I nodded slightly then looked away choosing to look at the it would help make that strange fluttery feeling go away.

She sat on the couch next to me. Her posture was a little stiff and awkward. She obviously wasn't sure weather or not to trust me completely yet. Or she wasn't sure what I would do next.

I wasn't sure either.

I sat further into the couch relaxing my aching back. That seemed to make her understand that I wasn't about to cause any trouble and she too seemed to relax. She stared out at the mountains and I stole a glimpse of her with out her knowing.

She wasn't wearing her shinigami robes any more. Instead she wore normal human clothes. A simple plain black t-shirt and also loose grey sweat pants.

She spoke which startled me.

"We've got plenty of food in the fridge if you want something. Just help your self but I can make something for you."

She looked at me and I gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh I went to the human super market. Nobody saw me. Ive been there before. Its rather fun" She smiled while thinking of the memory.

She then sat further into the couch also and sighed.

"Thank you for..for everything" I told her, but I still felt unsure about what to say. I had never really had manners and such before.

She shook her head. "I just repaid my debt that's all" But as she said this she seemed sad about something.

"So...ermm...after You have recovered will you be going?"

"I don't know..." I answered truthfully while shaking my head.

She remained quiet then and looked at her hands that were lying in her lap. I wondered what she was thinking about.

Just as I was feeling sleepy and watching her, her scent drifted its way towards me. It was sweet and mouth watering. I could also smell the dark wood of the cabin. The musty smell of it and the smell of the dust made me feel even more comfortable but her scent overpowered it.

It made me want to taste her. Made me want to bite into her flesh. Taste her life blood. Then taste her soul.

I hadn't realized that I had gotten close to her until my face was almost at her neck. We were inches apart. She turned her head and stared at me confusion and slight fear in her green eyes.

"oh..am sorry.. I didn't know I was doing it..Sorry." I pulled back but her hand touched the side of my face stopping me from moving away. It was warm on my cold skin and made me shiver. I was so close to her and her scent was delicious.

"what is it that Hollow's eat?" she asked me all seriousness in her tone.

"souls." I whispered. And I closed my eyes not wanting her to look at me and have a disgusted expression on her kind face.

"Yes ino that, but do you have to take the whole soul, or can you just, like ermm, take blood, uno like a vampire?"

I still held my eyes closed but answered her. "I am not sure. I guess its possible. When we feed we do taste blood. It does sustain us even with out the soul or flesh."

"do you need it?" was the next thing she asked.

"Yesss" I hissed. "It can kill us if we do not feed. Many shinigami don't know this. We also can survive on reshi if we are in a place with no souls. I remember not having either once. I almost died with in a couple of days. It also brings insanity"

I hated telling her this because she would hate me even more knowing that I would have to some time soon go out and hunt something or find some reshi.

Her hand was still on my cheek warm but comforting. I heard movement but did not open my lids I didn't want to see her rejection.

I felt her breath near my neck and opened my eyes shocked. Her face was on the side of my face her neck near to my mouth.

"Then I give you permission to feed from me" she said simply. No fear in her voice.

"W...what?" I stuttered. Not long ago I would of jumped at the chance. But now for some reason I felt differently towards her. I didn't want to harm her. I never wanted to.

"Feed from me Hollow. You have to feed. Normal human food wont sustain you on its own, and your to weak to hunt and besides if it works this means you don't have to kill souls which is what I would prefer. Just...Just Be nice please. Don't take...Dont take to much." Her voice broke slightly but she pushed her neck to my mouth.

I shook my head. I can't do this. I don't want to hurt her. I don't...I Don't think I can hurt her.

"do it. You need to. Its my duty to save lives and that's what I am doing if your not out hunting." she whispered into my ear.

Her breath on my skin made me shiver all over again and when I shook my head a second time I could feel my reasoning leaving me. I wouldn't be able to stop myself for much longer.

Not...Not with her scent so overpowering. Not with myself being so weak and injured. So starving.

"I think this means that you also wont have to loose your sanity as well" she said quietly and thoughtfully.

"What do you mean"

"I think you almost lost your sanity because you feasted on souls, you haven't done that before, or at least not for a long while have you."

I didn't answer but she said "I thought so" taking my silence as a yes.

"well, if your feeding from me your not killing or taking others souls but your hollow side is kept satisfied. I think you almost lost your sanity because of the killing you were doing. So this is the only way"

This time she pushed her neck firmly to my mouth and her hand left my cheek and grabbed the back of my head gently pushing me yet further to the soft nook of her neck.

I tried to hold back. Tried to with all my might but every time I breathed in and looked at the soft pink flesh I wanted nothing more. Never wanted anything more in all my life. My mouth watered. My skin tingled.

I brought my hand up and used one nail to slice quickly and cleanly a very small cut in her neck.

She winced but then held still.

Even though I had made the cut I still tried to fight the pull I felt towards it. But it was useless. I wanted her. I wanted her blood. I needed it.

My hands and arms wrapped themselves around her back as I leant in and my mouth found her flesh for the first time.


	16. Chapter 16 A Hollow's Lust

Chapter 16 A Hollow's Lust

Hollow's point of view

**WARNING: This chapter contains slight scenes of a sexual nature or of a vampiric nature that some readers may find offensive**

* * *

><p>My tongue snaked out and tasted the metallic but sweet taste of her blood. It was rich and amazing. The best thing I had ever tasted. Better then souls. Better then human souls. Better then shinigami souls. Better then anything.<p>

I pushed my mouth into her more greedily taking her offering.

I had expected her to wince or to push me way but she held me tightly. I swear she was pushing me harder. Her fingers went through my hair gripping and pulling.

It made me shiver over and over again. Every time she touched me it felt like my sanity would slip away. It felt like I could slice her body over and over and take everything she had to offer.

But I didn't want to hurt her. Didn't want to kill her or take her soul. Her blood was good enough to satisfy me.

But with each small sip that I took from the small cut I wanted more and more. And my body no longer felt icy like it usually did. It felt hot. Hot all over. But not like the horrible flames that I had experienced when I had almost lost sanity. It was a good heat. Slightly uncomfortable but I didn't want it to stop.

I heard her gasp quietly and felt her breath on my skin and I shivered violently this time. She pushed me into her more and I drank as much as I could. The taste was exploding into my mouth. It was anything and everything. I didn't no were my body began and were it ended. I had no view of the room. No view of the mountains. Everything was red with lust and hunger. Everything was Chiyo.

I had the strangest feeling and recollection that I was moving, and then lying down. But it didn't seem to matter. All I wanted was her. All I needed was her.

She gasped again much louder. It was as if the sound was encouraging me further. Made me want her much much more.

My body was pressed against something. Something hot and living. I realized it was her. We were lying down. I was on top of her. I wanted to get up and apologies but as I looked out of the corner of my eye I could just glimpse her closed eye lids.

I couldn't stop. I didn't want to.

The blood seemed to just get sweeter and just...better.

One of her hands was still clutching my hair, the other hand suddenly clung to my back scratching over my exposed skin. That only increased my longing. My lust.

I pushed down upon her even more. It felt like I wouldn't be able to lean any harder at all but yet her hands seemed to push me from behind. Like she wanted me to.

I let out my own moan of pleasure. I couldn't take much more. It felt like my body wanted to explode. I bit at her neck and took more blood loving how every drop was like a fire work going off inside my mouth.

Each drop of her life blood poured into me and gave me strength. It was thick as it ran down my throat.

I moaned again and shivered even more violently willing her to scratch me harder and harder. Then suddenly her hands let go off me and her body stiffened a little. I understood at once and reluctantly pulled my mouth away from her.

I lay there on her slightly, and leaned on one of my arms so my weight wasn't crushing her. My breathing was raggard and deep. So was hers. And we stayed like that catching our breath.

I didn't know what to say. Was there even words for what had just happened? I not only wanted her soul but I had wanted her body in more ways then one. And she seemed to have wanted the same from me.

I looked back at her neck. The cut was still the same size and looked nothing more then a small scratch. It was no longer bleeding, but there was some blood smudged around it.

I lent into her and licked the remaining blood away. She stiffened at first thinking I was going to take more fresh blood but then relaxed when she realized what I was doing. She grabbed the back of my head again while I cleaned her skin.

I got every last drop but wanted to carry on touching her. But I knew I could not delay much longer. I pulled away and stared while towering over her.

She looked at me with what must of been the same confused and flushed expression that I held. I grabbed the back of the couch and pulled myself up to the other side into a seating position. When Chiyo didn't move I held her hands and pulled her up to. She looked like she was slightly dizzy but she sort of grinned at me.

Then her fingers came towards my face and I froze again, awaiting the warmth of her touch.

She touched my lips. It seemed to spark on my skin. Like it was electrifying. I wanted her to keep touching me. To touch me all over.

She wiped at something and when she pulled away I saw the small red smudge of her blood on her finger. She sucked on it then got of the couch and went towards the kitchen with out a word.

I sat there completely unsure of what to say, or what to think. I didn't even want to move. My body still felt completely warm. It tingled like mini fires had spread there way over my skin. They were slowly extinguishing but I relished in there remaining warmth.

I could hear her bashing things about in the kitchen as I faced the open wall.

And then heard the humming of the fridge get louder as she opened it. I really do think me and that fridge have something in common after all I thought as I laughed to myself.


	17. Chapter 17 Half Human Half Hollow

Chapter 17 Half Human half Hollow

**Chiyo's Point of view**

* * *

><p>As I busied my self in the Kitchen I couldn't help but think of what had just happened.<p>

My cheeks flushed red again and I was so glad that he was facing away. I felt a little dizzy but other wise completely fine. Well more then fine. I felt...stronger. Which didn't make much sense since a lot of my blood had been taken, but I felt that way all the same.

I grabbed a packet of meat and vegetables from the fridge and turned on the hob above the oven. The frying pan sat there ready and waiting.

My mind wondered as I tried my best to make stir fry. I didn't know if he could eat it. I think he can. He's not all hollow he should be able to take food as well as blood and souls. That's my guess anyway. But from what he said he does need blood or souls to survive.

I hadn't expected myself to accept his mouth so willingly. I thought that I would off panicked or winced, but the experience was something very different. I wanted him to take the blood. I wanted him to carry on taking the blood. I didn't want to stop him, but If I hadn't I would of got too dizzy and maybe I wouldn't of been able to stop him at all, and maybe he wouldn't of been able to either. Maybe there's a line that if crossed there's no going back?

I heard him sigh and relax into the couch and I felt myself relax again, my cheeks now not feeling quite so warm.

I could still feel the place on my neck were his mouth and tongue had been. It had stayed icy from his cold touch. It tingled my skin. It didn't hurt at all. Maybe it was numb from the cold he caused.

The moment his mouth had touched my skin my body just wanted to accept him.

I shivered once while pouring the chopped cabbage into the pan. He had moaned. He must of enjoyed it to. He pressed so hard against me. But yet he was gentle with me. He could of killed me there and then and I wouldn't of been able to stop him. Even with him being weakened he was still stronger.

My zanpaktu was leaning against the other side of the wall from the couch. I thought to myself that if he would of tried to kill me, I defiantly wouldn't of been able to reach it in time.

I added noodles to the pan were the fried meat and veg now sizzled nicely. There smell made my mouth water. I was starving. I hadn't been this hungry in a long time. Maybe it was due to loosing blood. I wasn't so sure all I knew was that I was hungry. As hungry as a Hollow.

When the noodles were done I scooped the contents from the pan into two bowls and carried them to the breakfast bar, were two stools sat opposite each other. I placed one down at one side and the other on the other side.

"ermm. hollow?" I didn't know what to call him. He doesn't have a name so how am I meant to get his attention? A voice shouted in the back of my mind to me "just cut your arm that'll get his attention alright!" I ignored it and called him again.

It looked like he had dozed off. He was leaning against the back of the couch and his head was a little lopsided. He starred the second time I called and got up looking around wildly as if he had forgotten were he was. He realized then and shook his head once and composed himself while walking over to the table.

He took his place and looked down at his bowl with a curious but unsure expression. It was comical.

"Its not poison, and well your supposed to be half hollow half shinigami so you should be fine eating it right?" I laughed and sat down picking up chop sticks. I could feel a slight awkwardness between us. I don't think it had quite sunk in properly with him what had happened with us. I could sense that he hadn't really had any contact at all before.

"I was thinking about that.." He said while staring at his bowl still. He went for his chop sticks but seemed to pause half way lost in thought.

My mouth was full and all I managed to say was "Hmm?"

" I was thinking about that humanity that's left in me...and why I look more like a boy then a Hollow. I don't think, I'm half shinigami. I think I'm half human half hollow. If I was half shinigami I would have, well powers or some thing like that. But I don't. I just have enhanced strength and a bigger spiritual energy. It must be because he was human first before he became a shinigami. Yes. He was human all along. I must of been born into his soul while he was still human that's why I have human in me!."

I almost dropped noodles onto the table.

"WHAT?"

He looked slightly startled and stared from me to the chop sticks in his hands for a while before he said anything more.

"oh...ermm..well.."

He seemed reluctant to explain himself, but he surprised me by carrying on.

"well...I Wasn't born how Hollow are usually there created from other hollows turning human spirits, or human spirits being left grounded for to long and transforming. I don't know how I was born, but it was very different" He paused and picked up some noodles and veg trying food for the first time. He chewed and swallow quickly showing me his crooked smile.

"Its good." He commented "Anyway...I Don't know how I came to be but I just did. I was born into a shinigami's soul. Well he was human first but became a substitute shinigami later. He had always had a massive amount of excesses spiritual energy so it didn't surprise some that he had the power to over take anyone...he defeated azien single handedly.."

"he was the one who defeated azien?"

"Yess...he Used a powerful move from his zanpaktu...A Final move...He knew that if he used it he would loose all remaining energy...He Wouldn't be able to see spirits again, he wouldn't be able to ever be a shinigami and protect people again, and I was some how separated from his soul when he had used the final move.."

"wait, so you were part of his soul? Like inside his soul? OH! Were your like the visards and there masks?"

"Yes...I Lived inside his inner world and he used my powers often"

I couldnt believe it. So that was why he was so different. I had heard of the vizards and there hollow powers. But he and this Shinigami seemed to be something different. He had been freed from that persons soul. And that shinigami was human from the start.

"what happened to the shinigami?"

"He's basically just human now. He can't sense me. He thinks I'm dead. I visited him the other day to check.." He started to eat more now and seemed to be enjoying it. I was surprised by how easily he used the chop sticks. He had been in this inner world he mustn't of used something like them before.

"Are you happier being half human then Shinigami?" I couldn't help but ask. I wanted to know everything about him. As far as I knew nothing like this had happened at soul society before. And then I thought, a human who is still alive has never become a shinigami either and then harvested a hollow soul within his own with out even knowing about it at first.

"yess" he hissed in that usual vibrating tone that scared me a little. "I despise the shinigami" Then he looked at me realizing what he had said and bowed his head slightly. "most shinigami anyway"

I sort of chuckled wondering why a half human half hollow would respect me and my own feelings so much, when those of my own kind failed to.

"its okay, some times I hate them myself, with some of them, all they care about is honor and pride and fulfilling duties...some times that's not actually enough when it comes to saving lives."

I could see a sort of understanding in his black and gold eyes. He didn't look away from me and I felt gratitude towards him. He was the only person to respect me, and some wouldn't even class him as a person.

We both ate in silence and he finished before me staring at the empty bowl with a expression I couldn't quite understand.

"Are you okay? Was it okay? Or..?"

He then looked up smiling. His gums were black giving his white teeth a startling effect.

"I've never felt full before...not Until now"


	18. Chapter 18 Born from?

Chapter 18 Born from...?

**Hollows point of view**

* * *

><p>I had never eaten human food before but when tasting it, it had been unexpectedly good. It had satisfied my hunger. Made me feel full for the first time in my life. The only thing was it hadn't satisfied was the craving to kill.<p>

I wasn't hungry, but there was that little voice in the back of my mind telling me about the souls I could be taking. I could still taste chiyo's blood in my mouth even after the food. But I tried to ignore these cravings. I didn't need them because I was full, but the feeling of killing and slashing someone's throat felt to me like an urge I couldn't resist but had to.

We kept seated at the table. Both of us seemed too tired to do anything else. She hadn't even spoken for a while which wasn't like her at all. I kept thinking and making little conversations up in my head, little things that she could be thinking like "why did I save him?" "should I kill him now?" "he means nothing to me, I need to hand him over to soul society"

I don't know why these stray thoughts bothered me so much. But they did. It felt like there was something in my head trying to claw its way out.

"What are you thinking about?" chiyo was staring at me in a interested sort of way. Like when a scientist looks at his experiments. I hadn't realized that while thinking about her, and trying to figure out what she was thinking, that she was actually staring at me, watching me space out and trying to work out what I had been thinking.

I shook my head, as if shaking away the unwanted and useless thoughts.

"nothing..."

"hmmm..I was wondering.."

She didn't carry on speaking which made me want to question her.

"you was wondering about what?"

"what's the name of the Shinigami that you shared your soul with?"

I hadn't expected her to be thinking about him. It had really surprised me. I thought she would be thinking of ways to get rid of me. But no. She stayed staring at me looking at me in that curious manner. Her luminous green eyes prying into mine.

"His names Ichigo" I told her simply hoping she would stay of the subject. Its not that I didn't want to talk about it. Or didn't want to because of Ichigo's sake. I just simply didn't really understand why humans and shinigami had to have so many conversations.

The real reason was that I didn't want to say anything bad that might hurt her feelings or annoy her in some way.

"Ichigo...hmm... As in strawberry, haha, that's an interesting name, what does he look like I might of seen him around soul society before?" she paused waiting but when I didn't answer she carried on " I wasn't really involved in the battle with Azien, but if Ichigo was around soul society alot, I must of caught a glimpse of him some were, so what does he look like?"

I couldn't avoid her gaze or her question.

"he looks like me..."

All remained quiet.

"...what? What do you mean?"

"he looks like me, well I look like him. The exact same as him, only he has orange hair and his skin and eyes are normal...There Might be slight differences in other appearance but were mostly the exact same"

"Like identical twins?"

"yes. And I'm the evil one"

She laughed then showing her perfectly a lined teeth. Her smile was dazzling. I couldn't understand how she could be so, well happy. She had turned her back on soul society. Saved a hollow she should of killed, hadn't reported anything, and now she was keeping him captive in a hidden cabin in the mountains.

No, not captive. I could leave if I really wanted to.

So why should she be so happy? She should be worrying at being found out, or being sentenced to death because she kept a creature like me alive and hadn't told them. A creature who was capable of destroying an army of shinigami single handedly.

Wait...Why am I worrying? I don't need that emotion. Never have. Why do I feel like this!

"You seem distracted about something?" she was peering at me again but this time with concern on her face. Her laughter seemed to have passed hours ago now. Not seconds. The room felt tense.

I could hear birds whistling out side as the sun started to set.

"I..."

I didn't know what I could tell her. How could I explain something that I didn't even know how to explain to myself.

"why did you save me? Why did you do all this for me? I'm a creature born from the worst emotions, and the worst intentions. You shouldn't be doing this.."

I settled on asking her what I had been wanting to ask her for a while. It was like when she had asked me why had I saved her from the hollow. Maybe she couldn't explain it, just like I couldn't.

"well, I repaid you by saving you, and I brought you here because what else could I do? I wasn't going to leave you there, to either die alone, or to be killed by other hollow or shinigmi. I didn't want that to happen. You showed me the good in you when you saved my life. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I can no longer see you as a beast that hungers for nothing but darkness. Once you see the good, you don't forget."

She sat up straight with both hands on the table, and her posture made me think of a proud and wise lioness. She knew what she was talking about. She believed in what she had said with every pour in her body.

"I understand what you are saying...But I am not good. I just...I Can't be good."

"You've already shown the goodness in you. You can't take that back now. You've changed. Maybe only a little but its a change all the same. Something you wont be able to taint, no matter what you do from now on."

She got up from the table and walked over to the open wall and seated herself on the low ledge staring out into the night sky. My eyes had followed her and I to got up walking near to her. I did not sit down though. It felt like if I sat down My mind would be numbed once again into the security and kindness that I felt when being close to her.

What she had said, was it true? Had I changed? I felt different but that could be because I had been freed by being ripped out of a soul, then I had suddenly tasted as many souls as I could, then fought of a full hollow transformation. I took my different feelings to me having been injured psychically and mentally.

I didn't know if I could accept or understand what she had said. I can't be good. I can't have goodness in me. Can I?

"You were born into his soul you say?" chiyo interrupted my thoughts. As I stood some feet behind her I stared at her back trying to see her face but she kept on looking at the night sky as if the moon was her comfort.

"yes. That is my first memory of ever existing.."

I didn't understand what she was getting at by brining him up again.

"Why were you born into his soul do you think? Did he have a lot of darkness in him?"

"No." I didn't need to think about this at all I knew the answer. "He did not have darkness in him, no more then the average human does. He had a very large amount of spiritual energy though. Excessive amounts even, I think that I was born because of that reason."

"hmmm but a hollow can't be born from just that..Did he have a lot of regrets? Pain? Anything like that?"

I thought for a while. "He blames him self for his mothers death, even though it wasn't really his fault. He sworn to himself since then to protect those who need it. He holds a lot of worry for those people around him. He wanted to protect who ever he could even when he was just human."

I didn't really know how I knew all this. I hadn't even thought of it before it had just popped into my mind. It was like I was still in tuned with him some how. Like I had access into everything that he was. Everything he had ever been.

"hmmm. Maybe that's why you were born. He needed more power when he was just human. He didn't have a sword. He only had his own strength. He needed something that would help him. Needed somebody. I think that someone was you. You were born from his excessive amounts of energy, and from his regrets, from the people he hadn't saved, and from all the other emotion deemed bad to have, like anger and hate."

She turned to me then watching my expression. There was a form of sadness in her eyes.

I walked over to the ledge and looked out at the sky too. The moon was full and beautiful. It shone brightly making everything its rays touched turn silver and appear to glow.

"maybe you are right, but I was not strong enough to over take him, not fully awake until after he became shinigami, and not even then until he was more powerful."

"Maybe his soul wasn't strong enough to be able to support the power you could give him, not until he had strengthened it with his zanpaktu powers and with everything else."

She talked a lot of sense. I hadn't even thought of it this way. But then again it was just normal to me. It was my life. I hadn't really had the need to think about it.

"Maybe your right..."

She nodded.

"You still need a name..."

"Why do I need a name?" She annoyed me about the naming thing. Why did I need a name so bad. A name was nothing. Sure if you had done bad things a name was what but fear into peoples hearts or the opposite bringing hope by hearing that one word. But I didn't need anything like that. I was nameless. That's all there was to it.

"Because how can I get your attention or call to you if I don't even know your name.." She smirked then "it wont be so bad having one you know. I'll think of one for you.."

I shook my head but smirked. She really was like a lioness.

I surprised myself by yawrning and felt the ache in my body again.

"We should both get some sleep. A lot of things have happened. Go on. Go to bed" She said kindly.

"But you will have to sleep on the couch? No its okay, I shall sleep here I do not need the comfort" It was true I didn't need it. Even with my aches and pains it didn't matter to me at all.

She frowned at me. "No. Your not your self, your injured, take the bed." And she left it at that. I knew I could not change her mind. I walked towards the room but turned back to face her just at the edge of the door frame. She was still sitting there looking up to the night sky. Her eyes closed her face titled up. As if the moon light was giving her everything she needed like a night time flower.

"Goodnight" I called to her and walked into the room. I didn't hear her respond as I had already closed the door. I stopped walking towards the mattress and held my hands up examining them.

Goodnight? Since when did I ever say things like that?


	19. Chapter 19 The Spear Headed Leaf

Chapter 19 The spear headed leaf

Hollow's point of view

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes as a stray ray of light got in through my heavily draped window. It was annoying. More then annoying, irritating.<p>

As soon as I had hit the pillow I had fallen asleep last night.

The ache in my body seemed to have stayed over night, but I hadn't expected it to go. Not when the pain I had received had been so severe.

I sat up ducking away from the light that hurt my eyes.

I don't know why the light was bothering me so much lately. It wasn't as if Ichigos inner world was dark. In fact it was constantly light. Maybe that's why I want to stay in the dark so much because I hadn't had it before so I wanted to stay in it.

you know what they say, you want to stay close to the things you love...Or so I've heard.

I got up my neck clicking once more and my legs feeling like heavy lead.

The floor was cold against my bare feet again. I looked down at myself. I still didn't have anything over my chest. I hope that doesn't bother chiyo. Then again she was the one who had dressed me.

I walked out into the living room thankful that the light wasn't so strong because of the low ceiling.

Chiyo was no were in sight. Worry made its way into my stomach. What if she's abandoned me?

"Does that matter so much though, after all she's just some Shinigami" a little voice said in the back of my mind. "you don't even know her"

I tried ignoring it and walked towards the still open wall. The sun was shining so brightly. There were hardly any clouds today.

I looked out onto the plain valley that we were situated in. There she was.

Chiyo was not to far away in the middle of the empty grassy field. She was in Shimigami uniform. The black as dark as night. Her hair also the same. She was standing in a position that could only be described as a attacking stance. Her zanpaktu drawn out its thin blade gleaming at arms length.

Suddenly energy came to me and I ran towards her not caring how I hated the sun stinging my eyes. My speed was incredible. I hadn't realized I could run so fast. It seemed faster then flash step. I couldn't understand why. It was if I had teleported.

I was at her side in a flash.

"Who's attacking!" I growled crouching a little lower to the ground like an animal ready to pounce and join in a fight.

She laughed next to me.

"Calm down! No ones attacking, I was just practicing and using a few warm ups that's all! I haven't used my Zanpaktu for a while I didn't want it feeling left out, or getting rusty."

She smiled at me, her eyes as caring as always. I found myself wanting to touch her. Feel her softness again.

"Oh.." I couldn't think of what to say. I should of checked my senses first before barging in. But I hadn't felt the need nor the time to. If she had been in danger,I would of got there in time. I would of saved her.

"Why do you need to practice?"

She looked at me puzzled. "Because not every one has as much energy as your friend. I need to work on a few things"

I nodded and walked backwards a few feet then sat down. The sun actually wasn't so bad. It tried its hardest to warm my icy skin. I could literally feel it soaking up the rays. My skin stayed cold though. It would forever stay cold.

Chiyo began to move. She slashed her sword at none existent foes, ramming it here and there. Jumping into the air then swooping down like a bird of prey. It was almost like a dance. Every move that was deadly was also graceful.

"How are you feeling now anyway" She called while stopping to catch her breath.

"Better"

She turned and frowned at me her eye brows then raised. How did she know I was lying?

"My body still aches..." I told her gloomily. Why was she doing this to me? I had never been down or upset, or worried, or confused or anything like that before not until I had met her.

"you'll get better soon. Actually, I might be able to help you. I can't do any kido like other shinigami, I've always been rubbish but I can do something else for you."

She faced me and held up her zanpaktu. It looked average in its normal mode. The sleek and straight blade only curved slightly near to the end of it. The hilt was square and black. The handle had what looked like threaded criss crosses of black cord but underneath them shone a brilliant green colour.

I swear I could see the silver blade shiver as if in anticipation.

She spoke next. Her voice held completely different textures then how it usually sounded. It was powerful. Mighty. Her voice was commending but yet some how gentle. Loving.

"SOAR UPON AND THROUGH THE EARTH RYUU!"

Her blade glowed brilliantly green and then a flash so bright I had to shield my eyes. I looked back to find her blade looked slightly bigger. Not much different in size, if remained me of ichigo's Bankai form, As the blade was pitch black, But as I looked at it more, it wasn't just black. But it sort of had a green hue. Like the ghostly green was shinning from underneath the black. It was beautiful. That wasn't the only difference. The hilt was still square and the handle had reminded the same except there was a small what looked like rope hanging from it. It wasn't robe. It was a vine. Dark murky green. As Chiyo held the blade the vine moved.

It moved its self and wrapped around her hand that was holing its handle, and made its way up her arm stopping just near her shoulder. It stayed there as if it was keeping itself attached to her.

My mouth hung open. It reminded me of something. I couldn't quite remember what that was though.

It looked like a snake the way it sat there. It looked alive to. It didn't stay still but moved now and again, like it was twitching or regripping. Then an arrow headed shaped leaf appeared at the end on it that was perched just on her shoulder.

"Wow" I mouthed almost silently. It looked beautiful. The blade reminded me of her eyes, the dark green in it shone just as brightly.

"REAPER OF LIGHT, REAPER OF GOOD, SOAR RYUU!" She had shouted something different this time and I realized it was some type on incantation, like when ichigo had used his powerful lunar fang technique.

A green light materialized in front of her. Large it started to form into a shape. Leaves formed into scales, vines made its features. The beast now in front of me was a dragon. A dragon made entirely from earth. All the leaves and twigs and vines it was made from were only drawn together by a faint green light. Its body was long its head huge. It was like a Chinese style dragon. It had two whiskers that trailed from its long snout.

It moved its head. The leafy scales moved and I could see the green light loosely keeping it all together. It was like a ghost. The light was barely visible and there were patches of missing leaves like near his leg joints it was exposed and it moved like blood through veins.

I stood up. It was beautiful yes, but its eyes had now formed, eyes that were gold and they stared at me unblinking.

"don't worry, RYUU does not harm those who are good."

I couldn't believe what she had said, I was obviously not good. I readied my self to fight back. If I had to I would even if it was Chiyo.

"RYUU" she said while pointing towards me with the sword.

It roared and flew with out wings towards me its body was long and snake like. It had two front legs that were rather short and the same with the back legs. Its tail was a bit longer then its body. At the end of its tail was a spear or arrow head shaped leaf just like the one attached to the zanpaktu but a lot bigger.

It was five times my size and it flew towards me. I didn't know what to do. But then I had a sudden feeling that I shouldn't do anything. Something was telling me to not move. To not react. So I froze in place and waited.

It reached me its gold eyes looked into mine. It then curled its body around me like a python, but it kept its legs firmly on the ground.

Because it was touching me I had expected to feel the softness of the leaves but they were rock solid. Hard as steal. I could see the trails of green light keeping it all together and I couldn't help but stare feeling entranced by the whole thing. The dragon then turned its head to face me again and suddenly I felt strange inside.

I felt warm. Too warm. Like fire had started in my stomach. But then it was suddenly washed with a coolness. A coolness like stepping into shade on a hot summers day.

I stood there unmoving and unthinking. My body felt amazing. The ache had left.

The dragon then uncoiled its self from me. Its tail whipped out as it went back to chiyo and I ducked just missing its strike.

"Ryuu! Don't do that!" she spoke to it as it floated to her. Its eyes looked into hers but it looked at her kindly. Like it knew her more then anyone could.

She scratched it under its jaw. "Thank you"

It seemed to bow at her then with a green flash it had gone. And her zanpaktu had turned to normal.

I stood there and wobbled slightly.

"what did it do to me?"

"RYUU healed you" she said smiling.

"Healed by a dragon made of leaves?" I asked feeling perplexed. Then I shook my head. Anything seems to be possible.


	20. Chapter 20 The Lonely Shinigami

Chapter 20 The lonely Shinigami

**Chiyo's point of view**

* * *

><p>I felt the rush of energy that I had just had a second ago leave me. RYUU always made me feel great. His energy was never warm or cold, but refreshing. It always made me feel whole some how.<p>

But when my zanpaktu turned normal again, that feeling would leave.

It was like living in an amazing moment, a short moment. And you know it wont last long, but you can't help wish that it would stay.

"I don't understand..." The hollow was staring at me, sort of grinning.

"what?"

"You have a lot of power..Is that all RYUU can do?" He was standing there a few feet away staring at me wide eyed. I had asked RYUU to heal him. And it seemed to have worked, because the dark circles were no longer under his eyes. His eyes also seemed deeper. His skin even looked lighter. Or whiter. If that's even possible.

"Nope. RYUU defends as well"

"But I don't understand then. Why don't the other shinigami care about you more? You have an amazing power!"

He walked up to me and stared at me. I noticed only then that he was slightly taller. I felt strange having to look up at him.

I shrugged not really knowing how to answer.

"Chiyo"

My cheeks felt warm when he said my name. I didn't know why. His voice some how sounded much softer.

"Chi, that powers something else..I...I Can't understand it. Its like, its not like RYUU's just a zanpaktu, its like...Its like he's something else. Something very different. Why don't the shinigami show you respect? Your power is strong!"

I looked away from him at the valley that surrounded us. It felt safe here. Safer then anywhere else. The towering mountains were like guardians of this little valley.

"They don't know about him." My voice sounded to me, detached. Like it wasn't really me speaking. I felt cold and for some reason sad.

"WHAT?"

"They don't know that I know the name of my sword"

"But why haven't you told them!"

"I don't see the point. RYUU is not only my zanpaktu, he's my friend, I don't need to prove his existence to anyone."

The hollow looked a taken aback. He looked like he was about to step back but his eyes then turned stern.

"What is it your hiding, Why is it they don't know about your real power?"

I watched the surrounding grassy field's swish in the breeze. Pollen drifting from stem to stem.

"I'm not hiding anything. They just think I'm stupid so I let them think that. I wanted to feel as free as possible."

"Free?" His brow scrunched up.

"Why would you want to feel free, Shinigami choose to become shinigami, so why would you want a way out?"

I looked at his intense eyes. Were the whites should of been it was black. A bottomless black. So deep there isn't a end.

I let out a sigh.

"I didn't choose to become shinigami..." I looked away from him and out to the mountains that surrounded us upon the crazy hills. Wheat fields mixed in with the green. The suns rays making them shimmer gold.

He went quiet. I could almost here the clogs clunking away in his head. He was trying to work it out.

"I was adopted by a shinigami family when I was a spirit. But I didn't choose to. I was forced. I never wanted to become one. But I had to respect the wishes of my adopted parents. I don't ever see them now but there still in soul society some were."

He turned so he was in front of me again, not letting me look away. "Why didn't you want to become one?" He seemed very confused. And I couldn't blame him. I didn't even know myself.

"I don't know. I've just never felt like one. I don't know why. Everyday that I do my duties there I just feel like I don't belong there. So when I had learned the power of RYUU alone I decided not to tell them. I felt it was better that way. You see if they realized I was powerful then that meant I would have more of a tie to that place."

His eyes peered into mine. He shook his head.

"I don't think I've met a shinigami who didn't want to be one" He grinned showing me his crooked smile. I didn't see the reason for him grinning but I couldn't help showing a small smile in return.

"I don't think RYUU's a real zanpaktu anyway, maybe that's why I never feel at home at that place."

He gave me a puzzled expression.

"I didn't get RYUU by learning his name. I was sitting in the forest on Sōkyoku hill and he just appeared out of the trees. He asked to live in my sword with me and I accepted. I don't believe he was originally a zanpaktu."

"Maybe that's why He felt different to me. It felt like his soul was completely different to yours, not like a normal shinigami with there zanpaktu, because there's both feel as one. But his was different to your own."

He shook his head after speaking like what he had said hadn't really made much sense to him.

"I don't know why either, I might find out some day, I might not."

He looked at me, and he looked hopeful sort of nodding.

"I've asked RYUU but that's the only thing he never its not as if I don't want to protect spirits, I do,I want to help anyone I can, but I I dont know just being there I've never felt like I should be there...Anyway Lets get some breakfast, its going to rain soon."

The hollow looked to the still blue sky shielding his eyes.

"But there aren't even any clouds?"

"Ino, but I can feel it."

I set off back to the cabin. I knew rain was on its way. I could feel the heaviness in the air. Almost smell it. I always knew when it was going to rain or when there was going to be a storm, or when the earth would be about to quake. Ever since I had met RYUU I just knew these things.

I could here the hollow's footsteps behind me as he followed.

We entered the cabin and I jumped up onto the ledge putting my zanpaktu carefully against the wall.

It was seethed in its red case. I could feel his presence even with him not summoned. It felt like he was trying to whisper to me.

"Chiyo?"

"Chi what's wrong, you've been acting strangely?"

The hollow was staring at me just on the ledge were I had stopped to stare at the seethed blade. I couldn't help but notice the way he spoke had slightly changed. He didn't sound as stone aged or formal as he had the other day.

"your better now?"

"what?" He came towards me then looked down at himself as if sensing his body more.

"Well yes, thanks to you, the ache has finally left."

I nodded, not being able to stop the horrible feeling creeping its way into my chest.

I turned away.

"Chi?"

I wanted RYUU's presence again. I wanted to summon him. I wanted his pressure to make me feel better. Ever since he had gone back into the sword the thoughts I had been trying to push away wouldn't stay hidden any longer.

"am fine, what would you like for breakfast?"

I walked towards the breakfast bar trying my hardest to sound normal.

As I was about to walk past it he grabbed my shoulder turning me round and pushed me into the side of it. He was glaring at me. I hadn't seen him like this before.

It frightened me. His body was close to mine. Its icyness numbed away any movement.

His eyes then turned soft again.

"Tell me...what is it, something's wrong tell me?"

I was surprised that it was that what he was still thinking about.

"Why does it matter so much to you, I thought hollow's don't need such emotions?" I told him rather sharply. I felt guilty the second I had said it. After all I believed in the goodness in him so much, but yet I had just put him down.

He didn't look hurt though. It seemed he had his answers ready.

"You saved my life, need I say more? Ino something's wrong, you don't act like this..."

The silence carried on for a while. It hurt my ear drums.

"oh..." He came to his own conclusion before I had said anything. "I understand, I upset you, I should leave."

"NO" I couldn't help it. I hadn't even thought it. My mouth just shouted it acting on its own. He had started to turn and I hadn't even realized that my hand had gripped his.

My head fell and I started at the floor. The panels, the dark wood. Dust settled in their cracks.

"I don't want you to leave. I healed you because I wanted you to be better, but..But.." I choked not really trusting my own voice. "I don't want you to leave. I knew you would. I knew you would when you'd get better." My voice was no more then a whisper. I didn't dare look up to his face.

His face was sure to look annoyed or fed up.

After all. We are completely different creatures. Both forced into worlds we didn't ask for. Both forced upon one another.

"You...You Don't want me to leave?"

I didn't answer but kept my head down. I felt him turn again and come even closer.

"Your unhappy because you thought I was going to leave?"

He sounded astonished. As if he had never heard such words spoken to him before.

I couldn't help it. I had to look at him. I raised my head to meet his.

He was staring at me wide eyed with a mixture of emotions on his pale face. Ranging from confusion to astonishment to what looked like some form of happiness. But I wasn't sure about that last part. It was so hard to tell what he was thinking. I wanted to scream at him to tell me what his thoughts were exactly.

"Why wouldn't you want me to leave?" His voice was quiet and gentle and I couldn't help but be sucked into the amazing texture of it. The vibrating tone it held was less rickety but more like an echoing whisper.

What could I say to that? I had no idea. All I knew was that I didn't want him to leave. Not now.

"I...I...dont Know."

With that he seemed to realize something and I wished with all my might that I could understand what it was that he had realized.

Next thing his face came closer to mine. His nose inches from my own.

He bent down more, lowering nearer to my neck. But stopping just before touching my skin with his lips. His breath ice cold. It felt like it clung to me. Freezing me.

I didn't even need to tell him I was okay with what he was about to do. My hands had grabbed his back and that seemed to give him his unsaid answer.


	21. Chapter 21 When rain fall's

Chapter 21 When rain fall's

Hollow's point of view

* * *

><p>Something inside of me had clicked. Like a light switch being flicked on. Or more like a lighter being pressed. The new flame bursting into life. Flickering, happy with its new found freedom.<p>

I don't know why, but the fact that she had wanted me to stay, made my whole being never want to part from her. I felt a new found warmth enter my cold body. Warm on the inside, but still cold on the outside.

Instead of drinking from her like she thought I was going to do. I kissed her delicate skin along her neck. Trying to make her understand what I had difficultly saying in words.

Her body froze at the touch and when I pulled away to look into her face she was completely puzzled.

It didn't bother me though. She had a right to be puzzled. I would of taken her blood straight away if it meant satisfying the hunger that my instincts always tried make me feel.

But I did not feel hungry. Or need to feast on anyone.

"I don't understand?"

She started at me trying to find the answers in my face.

I hugged her. Squeezing her. And pulled back again staring into her face. She looked even more puzzled but a grin was slowly spreading over her. And her eyes looked glazed with what seemed to be unshed happy tears. Her black her fell around the edges of her face. It looked soft and flowing.

"You wanted me..." I told her. My voice sounded quiet and calm even to me.

She stared at me still quite unsure with what to answer back with.

"I don't want to leave either" It took me a while to gather the words but when I did her eyes got wider and she looked delighted. She hugged me first this time, then quickly and politely kissed me on the cheek. Turning she went into the kitchen. Leaving me there feeling completely confused but in a good way.

I touched the cheek she had kissed and felt a strange feeling in my chest that I really didn't understand and had never felt before. Not this strong at least.

...

We both finished breakfast without really much talking. Maybe what would be described as simple chatter. We both seemed to content in what ever it was that caused it to really bother making to much conversation.

She sat opposite me. Her arms leaning on the breakfast bar. And she stared at the empty bowl near her hands. She was smiling to herself. I really wanted to ask what she was thinking about. But decided not to trouble her. Instead I wanted to ask her something else.

"Do you mind If I go some were today."

She looked up to me surprised. "Were is it you would like to go?"

I thought for a second. I was going to lie about it. But the lie stopped in my throat. I couldn't lie to her. And was there much point in lying anyway?

"I want to visit him again.. I want to visit Ichigo."

"But you said he can't see you?" She didn't sound annoyed at my request more interested.

"He can't see spirits or us no. But I want to see him again.." I trailed off not sure how to word it. "I just have a feeling to go see him. I don't know why, just I dunno, a hunch."

She looked at me quite still but then after a minute nodded. "Okay don't get into any trouble though will you" She said while laughing lightly.

"You can come to, if you'd like. I'm not going there for any reason in particular. I just. I dunno. I just feel like I need to see him." I had had this feeling for a day now. Ever since me and Chiyo had worked things out like how I was born into his soul, I felt some what more attached to him even though we were more apart then ever.

"Okay, I'd like that, I want to see him for myself" She said happily while picking up the bowls. Instead of washing them out she flung them into the sink and walked towards her zanpaktu on the wall.

"Would you like shinigami robes so that if we are seen by shinigami that we wont look as surpicious?"

I thought for a second but felt it was a better idea, and after all I was still topless.

"yes, that's a good idea. My white ones were all torn though and there not black, like shinigami."

"I have spare black ones that I picked up when you were unconscious, if you don't mind wearing them that is" she looked at me recurrently like the idea of me wearing something that belonged to a race I hated was impossible.

I nodded. "yes I don't mind wearing them." She walked towards the couch and then looked behind it. Were a couple of different ruck sacks sat that I had never noticed before. She pulled out robes. Only one set, as she already had them on after practicing with her Zanpaktu.

She threw them to me and I caught them easily. They smelt fresh and clean.

She walked over to the open wall, and to the side were the fold away pieces sat all higned up. She started pulling on them to close up the wall. I watched her for a minute happy that she hadn't tried to stop me visiting him.

I went towards my room but decided on the bathroom instead, as it might have better light.

The black material hung loosely on my arm, the white material belt dragged along the floor clinging on for dear life.

I opened the door and went inside. It was rather a small tight room. Which held one window which was far to high to see out of. It made the room seem darker,but it was a better light at least then my room.

I started to get changed.

It felt weird wearing something I hadn't before. I mean I had worn my white ones, but I hadn't had a choice in wearing them, this time I did, and it felt different.

I tied the white belt into a loose knot around my waist. Which hung crookedly, but I was pleased with it. I worked on the collor making sure it wasn't sticking up and turned around about to face the door, when a movement caught my eye. I jumped readying myself for attack but what I found was my reflection staring at me.

A full length mirror hung on the wall near to the tiny sink. It looked quite dusty, but I could still see myself fine.

I looked strange. Strange to me anyway. The black material made my white skin even whiter. The blacks in my eyes looked much deeper. My body and skin matched the colours of the robes. It was quite comical. My irises however a rich gold seemed to shine out a massive contrast, the only other colour from black and white.

I couldn't quite get use to it. But I didn't look bad either which is what I had expected.

I looked at the pants that were attached to the top half. They were baggy and loose just like the rest of it, but comfortable. Being so baggy they didn't look like pants at all and more like a dress until I moved a leg, and you could see the parting of the two different legs.

You could hardly see my bare feet either. They say that these type of pants are designed so an enemy can't watch your feet easily and be able to tell what move your about to make. I guess that's true because even my legs are hard to distinguish from what part is actually flesh and which is material.

I heaved a sigh and walked out to join her.

She hadn't noticed me. She was leaning against the wall which had once been open. All the panels attached by hinges were now stuck together and one door was also attached. It made the room a whole lot darker even if it was still day time. I did prefer it without the wall. It felt much more open.

She hadn't even looked up until I was next to her. She seemed to be in deep thought as she stared at the Zanpaktu. It looked like she was having a deep conversation in her mind with it. She jumped seeing me.

"WOAH! I thought we were being raided by Shinigami then!" She giggled holding her sides.

She stopped when I glared at her and back tracked. "But you still look Hollow though so not just a shinigami" she laughed again showing her teeth.

I shook my head at her, trying to stop the grin coming onto my own face but it was useless.

"Come on then"

she opened the door and stepped out, I followed closing the door behind me.

As soon as I had stepped out we had both been engulfed in heavy rain. I looked to the sky. Not long ago it was shining blue, with not a cloud, but now the clouds were heavy, thick an grey. Threatening to break even more, and spill yet more rain.

"Told you" She said simply. She then leapt into the air using her pressure to create, what can only be described as mini invisible shields and let her run on the air with out falling. I shook my head again, And leapt into the air also, loving how the wind and rain hit my face. I caught up to her easily and overtook her. She laughed at me as I took the lead.

* * *

><p>(Note: This chapter, was, a absolute nightmare! For some reason, I hit it. I hit the wall. I got writers block! I couldn't think of everything to write for two whole days! And it scared me! Lucky while writing this I had 2 chapters I hadn't uploaded yet so this is in advance. I knew what this chapter was going to be about, I knew what to write, but for some reason every sentence strung together, just didn't work, the words wouldn't flow, I made a mess. So I deleted it, and started again, and found I was back on track. But then...I Clicked of my word pad and pressed (The god's only know why) don't save. So I lost it all havng just written a whole chapter. I was guttered. I wanted to die XD haha. But luckily I remembered basically everything I had written and just redid it couple of hours later, which actually worked out how I wanted it to go, I hope this doesn't happen again..EVER!...Thanks For the reviews! Each one makes me smile, thank you and keep on reading!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22 The Boy In The Rain

Chapter 22 The Boy In the rain

Hollow's point of view

* * *

><p>We raced threw the air. Chiyo was slightly behind me. But that didn't mean she was slower. She wasn't sure were about we were going so she let me lead, most of the time anyway.<p>

Just then she past me, flying gracefully and leaping threw the air. Her hair whipped out behind her. She was smiling broadly, even with the rain that slashed our bodies like knives. I was enjoying myself to.

I hadn't done this type of movement for this long in ages. I enjoyed every step that sent me leaping a couple of feet in front. It was better then walking. Better then running.

The sky around us was thick and on breaking point. The rain heavily fell soaking the trees we soared over. It looked like it could turn into a storm. I could ask Chiyo, she might know. She knew it was going to rain, she might know more things like that. But I forgot to bring it up as lights and shadows of buildings appeared just in the distance. There ghostly flickers reminding me that not all of the world is so open like the forests and mountains we ran over.

The little town was close. I sped to get past her. It was rather difficult. She was fast. Agile. Maybe because she was slightly smaller, I don't know but it was hard to over take and took most of my effort. But I eventually won her. And she laughed at my competitiveness. But she slowed so I could lead the way.

She followed happily and now and again I turned to get a look at her. Her hair plastered her face most of it to heavy to be moved by the wind. The rain now and again water logged my eye lashes and I had to swipe the droplets away. But it wasn't stopping the incredible feeling that lodged its self into my chest. The feeling of being free.

Nothing compared to the feeling. Nothing at all.

I skidded to a stop in mid air just above the out skirts of the town. She stopped just next to me and looked at me for our next move. She seemed some what nervous, and maybe a little excited. I knew that she wanted to see for her self if Ichigo really did look just like me.

I sniffed the air. Even with the rain pounding down on us, and the very wet smell in the air, I still managed to sense him. It was very faint. So faint that I nearly missed it. He wasn't in his house. The pressure was coming from some were else. Not to far from us.

"This way" I called to her over the pounding and whooshing of the rain that hurt my ears and made my voice muffled.

I ran further along the air a couple of miles. The lights glowed under us. I couldn't believe how dark the grey clouds made everything appear. It must of only been around 12 o'clock and yet everything seemed much darker. Even car lights and shop lights were on as humans went about there daily business. Most of them unable to see or even sense us.

I didn't bother trying to work out which ones could or not as they walked on the streets holding umbrellas.

We were headed near a park. The tree tops just below us. I stopped and sniffed once more knowing that he would be there.

"He's somewhere here" I told Chiyo pointing towards the tree's.

"Okay"

We both found a small opening and dropped silently to the ground. I looked around checking my surroundings or anything living. The tree's were very different here then the forest. In the forest the tree's grew as tall and as wide as they liked and there branches made sure there was hardly a straight path to walk through. But These tree's were all very straight and hardly any branches threatened to snag our clothes. They were trimmed and well kept. But something about it unsettled me. These are living things. They should grow as much as they want.

"I can't believe how dark it is already, the clouds look just about ready to collapse" Chiyo was staring at the sky with a worried expression on her face. The rain dripped down her neck.

I knew why she was babbling. She was feeling nervous again. I sensed she wasn't comfortable with something. And I couldn't help but think of other things as I stared at her exposed neck, delicate and covered with rain water.

I shook myself trying to dislodge the feelings of hunger for her soul and her blood that suddenly burned my skin. I hadn't been hungry before. Why now!

"So is he some were here?" She asked now looking to me.

"I think so. I can sense him, but his energy is very low, Its hard"

I walked ahead and heard her follow. I kept sniffing for his scent and sensing his energy. There was a warmth just beyond the tree's in front of us were I could tell by the difference of light another small opening was.

"This way" I whispered to her. And her eyes seemed to get even wider. Her lips pursed tighter together.

We walked the short distance slowly through a group of tightly nit but pruned tree's. As if we were creeping up to a sleeping tiger, that could wake up with the slightest of sounds. It was stupid really. He wouldn't be able to sense us let alone see us or hear us, so there was no reason to be so cautious.

But then I did remember that we were, well mostly Chiyo, was on the run from soul society and being careful was necessary in stopping her from getting caught. That's if they were looking for her. And from what she said it seemed unlikely. But I didn't want to risk it at all.

We approached the outa liar of trees and came to stop peering threw low branches to get a glimpse of him if he was there.

I couldn't see anyone at first. Just a small clearing. The grass looked cut here were the park warden would make sure it wouldn't overgrow unlike the grass below us.

I also noticed a little rocky path way made of tiny grey pebbles leading from the opening threw the tree's of into the direction of the town.

Then I noticed the wooden bench perched over on the other side, away from the little pebble path.

A figure was sitting on the bench. His back bent so his face was hidden in his hands, his elbows lent on his knee's. But his hair distinguished him straight away.

The colour of the sun setting. A deep but bright orange. Spiky like mine, pointing in all sorts of directions. It looked uncept though. But maybe that was just because of the rain that flattened most of it.

He didn't sense us obviously but I couldn't help but stop breathing a little just looking at him. It was hard to get use to the fact that he was no longer powerful.

"is that him?" She whispered into my ear. Her hand rested on my shoulder as we started at the boy who did not move. It was warm and made my throat burn.

"yes-ss"

"he looks sad." She whispered. I looked to her and her eyes looked glossy. Like she could understand what he was feeling. I didn't understand why she would feel like that. He was after all a stranger to her but yet she looked at him with a saddened expression as if he was just as equal to her and anyone else.

He looked up then and we both flinched slightly.

He started out towards us. The rain dripped from his sodden hair to his now uncovered face. His deep brown eyes were less intense then they had once been. He kept on staring in our direction. But I could tell with his unfocused gaze that we still could not be seen.

* * *

><p>Note: Its sunny today, really sunny, thats saying something in England even if it summer, its been terrible the past couple of days, and yet am sitting in on my lap top spell checking and uploading this chapter, just for you guys! because you seemed so eager to want the next one, and I admit the other was a little short, although my meant to be short chapters have gotten alot longer.. So ive sacrificed my sunning time just for you guys! (secretly I was stating to burn) :P i have many plans for the chapters ahead and I do have chapters in advance but please be bear with me I hardly upload of weekends, but I prob wont be busy. keep reading! Crossing-danger<p> 


	23. Chapter 23 The Hollow And His Maker

Chapter 23 The Hollow And His Maker

**Chiyo's point of view**

* * *

><p>I stared at the boy who stared back with unseeing eyes. His eyes the colour of a light russet brown. The exact same shape and size of the hollow next to me.<p>

His face the same shape. His hair, the exact same only bright and wonderfully orange. His body was rather lanky and tall looking just like the hollow. But he looked rather thin around the face, just a little.

His expression hurt me more then anything else. He looked in pain. Physical and mental. Everything about his whole being seemed to be hurting.

My eyes stung with unshed tears.

I don't know why but just seeing him sitting there obviously so alone made my heat ache. They looked just like each other. Only his skin was normal, a pale pink.

He looked back down to his feet. He was wearing converse, black and white. His faded jeans ripped near the heals of his shoes. He was wearing a red thin jacket, but even that wasn't protecting him from the rain. He seemed to know that.

I looked at the hollow. My hand still resting lightly on his shoulder. I didn't know what he was thinking but I am sure it must be something of pity. How would he feel to look at someone who had made him come into this world. And see that someone so fed up with his own life.

Just then the hollow hissed to me.

"Mask your pressure now!" His voice was urgent and commanding. I didn't need telling twice and did as he asked. Imagining in my mind of taking a towel and throwing it over light.

I could no longer sense the hollows powerful energy either. He looked at me and nodded confirming that I had done it right.

He bent down lower crouching and I followed. The long grass mostly covered us. The rain and the dark clouds as well as the shadow of the trees above us helped a lot in concealing.

A person walked along the path. A person with ginger red hair. Kind of like the boy Ichigo's only a little darker. It was a woman. And her eyes found Ichigo, she ran over to him. Her big grey eyes glassy. Her long hair trailing down her back. She held a red umbrella loosely and put it over mostly Ichigo instead of herself as she reached him.

"I thought I could sense you here.." She talked quietly to him. Lovingly. But that didn't seem to help his mood at all. He just stared of. I wanted to know what he was thinking. But at the same time, I didn't want to feel the same way he was.

She bent slightly over him still standing. Her arm extended making him sheltered by the rain.

"kurosaki-kun?" She whispered his name. And that seemed to make him understand her. He looked to her face with his eyes. But his body remained the same. He just looked at her. His expression the same mixture of worries, pain and regret.

She looked deeply affected by this and sat next to him. She put an arm over his shoulders. And he seemed for a fraction of a second to feel better from that small measure of comfort.

He closed his eyes and remained still unmoving.

"Ino its hard" She spoke barely a whisper, but yet her words travlled to us, and held a comforting and security tone.

"You have to try and make it through this patch. I know that I can't possibly understand. But. I'm here to help. We all are." She scooted closer to him. She couldn't possibly be any closer, but with his face looking so cold and pale he seemed far away.

My hand tightened around the hollows shoulder. And he Learned into me. As if he understood what Ichigo could be feeling and did not want to feel so alone.

"Ino this needs to stop" Ichigo spoke and that snapped my eyes back to him. His voice was surprisingly strong. Confident sounding. And surprised me when it sounded very much like the hollow's only not vibrating and very much human.

"Ino I make you worry"

The girl shook her head. Her hair falling around her. It was fairly dry from t he umbrella but that now shielded most of him not her. She didn't seem to mind that at all though. It looked like she would do anything for him.

"You don't have to change the way you feel just for other people!" Her voice went higher and stronger but still some how loving.

"I understand you need to feel like this. You have to, other wise you will never move on. Im not asking you to get over it at all. All I'm asking is that you let me help you. Even if that's just a little"

He opened his eyes and stared at her. And she stared back dispite the worried expression she tried smiling at him. All he could mange was a nod. But that seemed to delight her at least a little bit.

He sat up against the back of the bench and she followed still staring at him.

"I tried acting normal..." He said sadly. "But I couldn't. I just can't seem to live with it. I knew what would happen when I used that final move. I knew it fully. But I also knew I had to use it. For the sake of everyone else. I didn't want to be a shinigami in the first place." he spoke shinigami like it was a foreign word to him now. One he would never understand again.

"But now, its gone, now I can't see them, and now I can't protect...I Can't protect you.." He looked to the girl and her eyes widened as she understood his desire. "I can't do it now...I ...I Don't think I can do this anymore."

The girl looked like she had been slapped in the face. This was the worse possible thing that he could be thinking. It was obvious she cared about him so deeply. And it was also obvious that she had no other way of saving him. She looked to the hands in her lap defeated.

"Stay here" The hollow whispered into my ear. I looked at him confused and a little scared. He seemed very determined about something.

"Can she see us?" I asked him as quietly as I could.

He nodded and stood up. I stayed sitting doing as he instructed. I knew I had to.

He walked out into the clearing and I was about to fall lower into the grass to hide but he turned and mouthed its okay. So I stayed. I would be visible as soon as she spotted him. But that didn't seem to bother him. And I realized that she was after all human. There seemed to be something special about her though. But still human.

She heard his movement and her eyes popped wide. They grey orbs on full show. Ichigo was staring into space and wouldn't of seen her reaction. Not unless she spoke.

"Don't let him now I'm here. He doesn't need to know. Not yet anyway. Act as if you haven't seen me. I only want to help" The hollow said this in a rush. Her eyes remained widened but she then nodded only slightly, something that could be passed on as a twitch.

"You know who I am don't you.." It wasn't really a question but once again she nodded lightly so quick it wouldn't be noticed Ichigo closed his eyes again. And she looked to him nervously.

The hollow walked slightly towards them but not close enough. It was like he didn't want to risk making Ichigo sense something. He might not ever be able to again. But it seemed he didn't want to even risk disturbing him further.

"You need to try and boost his confidence...Zangetsu Always did that, when he acted depressed and couldn't seem to cope. It always worked. He's always been that way. He just needs a shove in the right direction"

She then smiled at him, only slightly, but it seemed she knew he wasn't there to harm them and her body went less tense.

"Tell him about the time when he still protected people even when he had no powers..Tell him. Remind him how he was always just a human"

She nodded firmly once and then left it for a second. Probably to sound more natural.

"Ichigo" He opened his eyes again. They seemed even more in pain and that hurt her as well as me. I felt bad even though I had done nothing.

The woman looked around for a second it was obvious she was trying not to look at the hollow to make Ichigo think someone was there. She then seen me and stared but did not looked shocked. Maybe she new I wasn't what they would call a real shinigami. Maybe she could sense that. I smiled at her to try and tell her this. And she smiled back. Ichigo was about to look over but she spoke to him and smiled still but at him instead.

"can't you remember?" She said lightly. And he looked on at her puzzled by her happy and changed expression. "Can't you remember how you saved souls even with out being..Being, a shinigami?" She seemed to stumble upon the world fearing it would affect him but yet she carried on trying her hardest to make him understand. I could feel the love she felt towards him and it made me very aware of my own feelings.

He did not respond but he did not look away either or close his eyes he was intent of hearing what she had to say.

"You use to help souls when you didn't even know that the shimgami existed. You helped them as much as you could. You also helped people. You'd often help me when I tripped or fell over. You'd help your sisters. You'd protect them. You still can Ichigo. Nothing has changed. You are who you are, and that's all you can be. You have a desire to protect, and you still can"

She finished and her eyes shifted to me then to the hollow. The hollow nodded from what I could see from the back of his head. And she winked very quickly to him smiling. Ichigo was staring of and did not notice.

"I don't know if I can" He spoke sounding less saddened. She hugged him side on.

"If you don't want to you don't have to help anybody, its your own choice, you can just be you, just a normal school boy on his summer holidays eager to get back to school to work" she said joking.

"This weather is summer?" He barked looking up at the sky and the rain that lashed them still. His tone was very different. Light and loud. Almost happy. Almost normal.

I smiled to myself the Hollow had been right. All he needed was comforting.

"I'm sorry about everything" Ichigo whispered to her. And he turned around to her and hugged her. She looked just as much surprised at his actions as I was.

"I'm sorry about me being this way" He said releasing her. "I'll try harder now, I promise" he smiled then and it looked real. He stood up and took the umbrella from her hand holding it for her, shielding her and part of himself. She smiled so brightly it made my heart ache. All she wanted was for him to smile normally again. For himself not just for anyone else.

She got up too, and they started walking in the opposite direction along the pebble path. She then turned and Ichigo seemed not to notice for he was rooting for something in his pocket as he walked. She looked at the hollow her face very stern and mouthed what looked like "please stay here" .

I seen the hollow nod once firmly. And then they both left walking arm in arm. Ichigo seemed to have a new spring in his step, but for how long I wondered.


	24. Chapter 24 Lust, Love, Rain and Blood

Chapter 24 Lust, love, rain, and blood

Hollows point of view

* * *

><p>I watched as Ichigo and the woman who's face I barely remembered and who's name I did not know, walk away.<p>

I felt very strange inside. I don't know why I had wanted to help them so much. But seeing Ichigo in such a state I just couldn't seem to help myself at all. I felt very attached to him for some reason. And yet we were separated. Very much apart. But I couldn't help but feel a pull towards him as I watched him walk away. Only slightly happier.

I turned and walked back to were Chiyo sat. The grass was long and covered her from this angle. I sat next to her to. At least the rain wasn't as harsh under the branches.

"Do you think he will be okay?" She asked still looking over to were they had been.

I didn't know what to say. And settled for a small shrug. She turned to me and stared at me like she wanted to say more.

"Why do you think she wants us to stay?" she asked me a new concern in her voice.

"I don't know" I had no idea about that bit at all. I wasn't human, so I had not the faintest clue as to what she would be thinking. And would she come here alone? To someone who she knew was powerful?

"I just think she might want to thank you, and to probably find out about how your here.." Chiyo talked out loud. More to herself then to me. And I felt a slight fear make its way into my stomach. I didn't want to be questioned by strangers. I didn't want them to know about me. I liked my new found freedom. I enjoyed it. But Then I realized that I had brought it on myself by appearing in front of her anyway. What a stupid thing it seems to have done now. Something so silly just for him. He would of got over himself sooner or later.

"What are you thinking about, you don't look happy?"

I looked away not liking how she could guess my moods so easily.

"I think you should leave. Go back to the cabin. That woman knows all about the shinigami and they know shinigami personally. I don't want you to be put into danger. Once they know about you helping me, its your head they will want after mine." My words were harsh but that didn't seem to bother her.

"I knew my head was on the line the moment I saw you. It doesn't matter to me" She put her hand on my knee. Stroking me with her delicate fingers. Making patterns in the fabric. I could feel the warmth. It still felt weird to me. The trails she had touched almost burned. And I shuddered. Only slightly. She didn't seem to notice that.

"I just don't want to risk it. Its not fair on you"

She laughed to my surprise. "I don't believe a hollow is caring so much! You've really changed, can't you see that yourself?" Her eyes then went dark as she saw my expression. Which must of been a mixture of confusion, panic, horror and anger.

"I am what I am why can't you see that, stop trying to change it!"

She looked greatly offended and took her hand away as well as moved further.

I instantly felt guilty. An emotion I had no practice with.

"Im sorry..I didn't mean to snap at you...Its just it...it" I didn't want to tell her what I knew I had to, to defuse the situation, but If I didn't she may not forgive my outburst. "Its just that I'm scared of what that means. What will happen if I am changing."

I looked at my hands. They tensed up into fists. I wasn't use to feeling so worried. It was horrible. I understand now why Ichigo fell apart so easily. Its not easy to live with. It hurts just as much as physical pain.

She scooted close then. Her shoulder touching mine.

"I didn't think of it that way." She whispered and I could tell that she was remembering the time when she found me lying on the ground screaming in agony, from the change that was trying to make its way over my body. A change that was something very different though.

"But I'll tell you what I think..I think you'll be fine. Nothings happened to you so far. And even the way you speak has changed slightly, you have more emotions, worries" she said as she looked at my fists. She placed a hand on one to calm me. They relaxed instantly from the warmth. "I don't think you fully realize how different you seem, but yet your still the same,..well.. Person."

I laughed at the person comment but then sort of nodded. I guess she was right. I didn't really think of how I was feeling or acting. It was just me. It didn't really seem to me like I was changing only when I actually thought about it. Is it so bad if I am? Does it make me more of a monster or less of one? And do I want to stay a monster? Or do I want to be free from that as well?

I had no idea. But right now it didn't matter. Not really.

"How long do you think we will have to wait?" I asked her. And she laughed at my impenitence.

"You must of spent hours in Ichigo's soul and I imagine that wasn't very interesting and you couldn't go places, and just sitting here for this short time is bothering you?" She laughed again her eyes crinkled near the edges.

I smiled at her. She was right. I had spent my whole life I his soul which really wasn't interesting at all and here I am in a new and different place. I shouldn't be so bored.

She pushed her shoulder against mine playfully. And I smirked at her but them something stopped that smirk. It was the rain again.

The rain water dripped over her throat to the base of her neck and my mouth suddenly started to water.

She stiffened probably seeing the eager darkness deepen in my black eyes.

"Are you..?" She asked unable to finish as I brought myself quickly closer to her. My face inches from her face. Yet I wasn't staring at her eyes. I was staring at her neck. A deep burning inside of me. Longing. Lust.

I still didn't look at her face but her hands grabbed my back. She wasn't pushing me away that meant she was okay with it. Or so I told myself anyway.

I don't know why I was overcome with hunger so fast. I just had to have her. Maybe it was because I hadn't taken any blood form her in a while, or maybe it was because the rain water dripping over her pale pink skin made her look fit to be a meal. My meal.

I sniffed the skin first. My lips brushed against her neck. It smelt fresh. Alive. Warm.

My tongue snaked out tasting and her head lent further to the side giving me room.

My hand came up slicing a line down the side of her throat and fell back to the ground so fast I don't think she even saw it. I was acting on pure impulse alone. I had no control over my body. Or of my mind. I just knew one thing. I needed her. Wanted her more then I wanted freedom.

The blood was rich and seemed to explode onto my tongue. The taste, the smell, everything about it made my body shudder. Her body was as close to mine as it would get. I was leaning on her. Her hand that wasn't holding onto my back was nestled in the grass supporting her.

The rain dripped over us. It flattened my hair over my face but I didn't even bother to brush is aside. I couldn't move from her. Not now.

She shuddered as well. And I could feel her warm touch on my back through the clothes. I had preferred her touching me without clothes on my back, but when thinking of taking any off my face felt warm which was a really odd feeling for me. I didn't understand it. My blood felt like it was starting to bubble from under my skin. It tingled. The heat went from head to toe. There was no end, or no beginning.

My eyes closed. I wondered if hers were. There was no point in keeping them open. I couldn't see a thing around us. It was as if the whole world had vanished. It was just me and Chiyo hidden inside a small hazy bubble of life. I really didn't care what was going on outside of that bubble. Not one little bit.

I groaned under my breath. A rough sound then issued from somewhere deep in my throat. I would say it sounded animalistic. Chiyo gasped quietly and held onto me tighter her nails dug in more. The more her touch roughened the more my skin burned and the more my taste buds seemed to taste. The blood got stronger with each drop. Smooth but at the same time dry, like wine. It slithered down my throat warming everything in its path. I pushed against Chiyo more not realizing. Her arm that propped us up collapsed.

We fell to the floor. The grass giving her a softer landing. My eyes opened for a brief moment as I lay on top of her. I tried to see her face but from this angle it was impossible. The grass seemed to tower over us. It reminded me valley near the cabin. We were submerged in it.

My eyes closed over once again as I drank more. I couldn't help but shudder again and again. It felt like I was about to loose control. I wanted her soul. I wondered what it would taste like. If it would be the sweetest thing, or maybe the richest.

I abruptly stopped and pulled away from the cut. I couldn't take any more blood. There were two reasons behind why I had stopped. One was that I was starting to feel full. The craving for her blood was slowly edging away from my thoughts. My throat no longer burned. It no longer needed it.

Number two was that if I carried on, I would probably end up taking her soul. Her blood just seemed to get more delicious with each drop. I didn't want that. I didn't want to kill her.

I was still in the nook of her neck my breathing was hard and so was hers. I went back and licked at the cut cleaning it. Again it was only a small gash. Hardly visible. And so clean it would not leave the faintest of scars. I lingered there for a while smelling her skin, enjoying how the rain washed over are bodies. Enjoying how the rain seemed to make her skin pale and beautiful.

I pulled back further to see her face. She opened her eyes and stared at me. Something about her eyes seemed to entrap me. I could not move further back. It was like when a fox stares down at a rabbit. The rabbit becomes completely immobilized out of utter fear. It would have a small chance if it moved, it might be able to get away. But those eyes trap it. For reasons unknown.

That's how I felt. A rabbit trapped in a vixens stare. This time I was 'her' meal.

* * *

><p>Note: This chapter is dedicated to KuroiTori , because I feel guilty for messaging you because I wasn't happy about your review. I felt it was insulting on a personal level and usually I take bad reviews well but didn't this time. I got your message back explaining and apologising and I understand now what you meant to write. thanks for the review all the same, and for the message you put on your profile. I forgive you :P . I think I felt offended because it felt like you were attacking me personally but now I know better.<p>

Crossing-Danger


	25. Chapter 25 The Vixen And Her Prey

Chapter 25 The Vixen And Her Prey

Chiyo's point of view

* * *

><p>My breathing was loud in my ears. So was my heart beat. It fluttered franticly. It was as if it were a bird trapped in my rib cage.<p>

When he drew away from my neck and stopped to stare at me inches from my own face, my heart immediately became even crazier. It drummed so loudly I was afraid that he might hear it.

His body was pressed heavily onto mine. But it wasn't't uncomfortable. In fact it seemed the opposite. My skin felt cold from his strange body temp. But it was a good cold. A cold that seemed to burn as well as freeze over my skin. It was sort of refreshing. I wanted him to stay there.

I studied his face. He was beautiful in a strange sort of way. His oval shaped eyes were perfectly aligned. His nose straight. His chin more pointed. His cheek bones were just slightly visible. The outline of his jaw angular. His white hair was flattened now from the rain. Finally it had given up trying to stay spiky. It looked great that way. It seemed to make him look like less of a threat. But at the same time more rugged. He wasn't smiling. Just staring. Looking, like he felt as shocked as I was. His mouth was parted. Not a trace of blood lingered on his lips.

I found myself staring at his lips. They were like the rest of his skin, shockingly white. I quickly glanced up at him and he seemed to have been studying me too.

Suddenly he was leaning closer. The small gap between us was closing.

My heart beat loudly. It fluttered. I felt his breath. It raised the hairs on my arms and neck. Cold. Freezing. But addictive.

His nose was inches from mine, and in seconds so was his lips.

He hesitated for what seemed like forever. But that hesitation gave me time to make up my mind completely. I wanted him. I would always want him.

Quickly and roughly he closed the last bit of gap between us, and our lips met.

It was icy like I had expected but colder than the rest of his body. Colder than his touch. It made me tremble. He had no taste to him. Except the cold, if that can be described as a taste.

My hands found his hair. Fingers twisting between strands. His body got even closer. The cold felt like a rush of energy on my skin. It was electrifying. His lips were a hard line between mine; almost urgent but then they started to change.

The kiss became gentle.

Like the calm after the storm. The storm had raged. And now that his lips had already made contact he didn't have anything to fear.

He pulled away. And we stared at each other unable to speak.

…..

* * *

><p><strong>Hollow's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>I felt the warmth still on my skin, even hotter than before. My cheeks even seemed to feel hot, but I knew they wouldn't go red like normal skin.<p>

Her deep green eyes stared happily. They were shining, beautiful and full of light. I wondered to myself if my black eyes could ever look as soft.

Her lips had tasted so sweet. It was like having a much needed sugar rush when you have no energy. I wanted to taste them again, and again. Just to see if they stayed the same taste, just to see if the warmth would always burn my skin the way it had done. Just to relish in the burning desire it had brought.

The rain dripped onto my back, but I could feel it starting to slow. The clothes stuck to my skin. It was uncomfortable. I had liked wearing the material. But now with the extra weight from the water, it felt too baggy.

I got up slowly, grabbing Chiyo's hands and pulling her up. We both stared. I wondered who would speak first. And what we should say. How can you speak after something like that? What is there to say? What is there to talk about?

I had never come close to another person before. Not like this. I never imagined that a kiss could be possible. But it had happened. And I wasn't rolling around the floor in agony from a change. I was still the same. The only difference was I became very aware that my heart beat much more loudly. Very much alive.

She smiled as if she could hear what I was thinking. Her hand came up cupping my cheek. Her fingers trailed down my jaw line, then hovered lightly over my bottom lip. Unthinking my lips parted and my eyes closed. I could feel my body about to lean into her again, but something stopped me.

"Someone's coming" I told her whipping around to face the clearing. It was still empty. But I could hear faint footfalls just in the distance. I couldn't tell if it was one person or more. The pebble path made it impossible to guess.

The pressure was human but seemed different.

"I think it's the woman again, I'm not sure though" I told Chiyo worried. If it was other Shinigami we might be in trouble, my powers haven't been tested in a while.

Both of us seemed to freeze, listening to each step. Eyes wide, searching. I really didn't like the feeling of being uncomfortable and worried but each step seemed to fill a new emotion into me.

A figure walked along the path then turned off onto the grass coming towards us. The light was pretty dark already from the clouds so it was hard to see who it was at first.

Then the red hair came into view, and seeing her smiling at us made the unease wash away. Not completely, but just enough to ignore.

She sort of waved awkwardly. I stepped out of the long grass and the shelter of the tree's, and walked slowly to meet her. Chiyo followed behind me. I could sense that she was feeling the same unease as I was. Maybe it was the fact that we both didn't seem to belong in this world.

I stopped a few feet away still keeping my distance and tried to understand why she seemed to be so happy.

"You were Ichigo's hollow weren't you?" she spoke softly, but there was a hint of excitement there. I couldn't quite understand it. She seemed eager to speak. She wanted to know something.

"Yes-sss" I answered studying her face. She had a kind face. The type of face that looks gentle and looks like it could never show anger. A weak face.

She nodded. She looked at Chiyo then. She was still behind me but stepped closer sort of angling herself behind my arm and back. Her hands came up and gripped my arm. Her touch made my black heart thump louder again. I glanced at her and she smiled at the woman sheepishly.

"This is Chiyo" I told the red haired woman. I had never pictured myself introducing someone.

"I'm Orihime, it's nice to meet you both, well I have met you before, not in person but well.." She trailed of while addressing me.

"While possessing Ichigo's body I remember parts of it" I told her. That's why I had recognized her. I had often let Ichigo use my powers to save us both, and on some occasions taken over him almost completely. My memories were hazy on those events though, as they were not fully my own. I remember one more vivid than most. One were the power I had has never been so great. I remember the Orihime that time. I remember her shouting for Ichigo, he was basically dead. Her wish for him to still be alive had caused his power and mine to combine so furiously that the extent of power was so deadly he actually ended up stabbing one of his own friends. He had had no control. I had merged into his body, we hadn't become a hollow, we had become something great.

I shuddered slightly. The power and been incredible. I had power now, a lot of power. But I would probably never have power like that time again. Not without Ichigo.

She looked concerned as she remembered the memory herself. Her memory of it would be much clearer then my own.

She seemed to shake herself then looked back up to me.

"Can you please come with me?" She then turned expecting us to follow.

"Were we going?" Chiyo asked stepping in front of me and giving the red haired woman an unsure look.

"Don't worry, you won't be harmed, I just want to speak with you. Just somewhere dry. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you. You helped me today, I owe you." She smiled brightly and Chiyo's tense body seemed to loosen and she started to follow.

I however didn't feel trust so easily and my fists were still clenched tightly. She was taking us somewhere. I had a vague idea that I knew were that would be. I followed anyway despite my none trust issue's. I knew this woman was kind, but I knew she also would do the right thing for someone. What if the right thing to do meant handing over a runaway shinigami and a hollow which shouldn't be out of someone's soul, and really shouldn't be alive in the first place?

She led the way through the last bit of the park and we entered out onto a small suburban street. All the houses were close together which meant everyone would be living on top of each other. But the whole place screamed welcome. The little gardens were full of all sorts of plants and flower beds. Even the houses which were too small to have gardens were teaming with foliage.

We rounded a few corners and the houses started to thin and form into bigger properties. More shops lingered in between places. I hadn't come to this part before. Not in my freedom. But the place felt very familiar. My hunch from earlier was saying I had been right about guessing were we were headed.

Chiyo still walked in front but she kept glancing back as if she was afraid I would disappear from her. She always smiled at me when she caught my eye. I couldn't really understand what that smile meant. It was full of warmth and every single time it made my heart thud strangely. I hadn't really been aware of my heart beating, but now it was like an annoying clock that isn't just background noise. I didn't even think I had a heart. Hollow's have a hole in there chest to represent there missing heart and missing humanity, with me still having some I guess it is plausible that I still have one, however small or black it may be.

We rounded another corner, which appeared to be either a very long open drive, or a car park. It was a dust covered area, my eyes then snapped up to the long but small building at the end of the road. It read Urahara shop.

* * *

><p>Sorry guys for the very late update, ive been so busy, I'm house sittingdog minding for my uncle while he's on holiday for two weeks, and his dog is a puppy husky, so it needs LOADS of attention D; And worse part is I cant get good internet access there and it wont let my lap top hook up, so annoying, so ill try as hard as I can to come home often and write and post up, but its not gonna be as fast As i usually update, sorry :( ill make it up to you I promise. ;( Keep reading!


	26. Chapter 26 Hat and clogs

Chapter 26 Hat And Clogs

Hollow's point of view

* * *

><p>Orihime kept on walking but I stopped staring at the place that I knew all too well even though I had never seen it before. Not with my own eyes at least. Ichigo had come here many times. He had done training here. He learnt a lot of things from the owner. I knew that much. But nothing else about the man that helped him. I had no idea what to expect.<p>

Chiyo had noticed that I had stopped and turned round. She looked at me worried.

"I promise you won't be touched" Orihime repeated watching us. She was smiling again. How can she smile so much? It's rather irritating. Chiyo nodded at her and walked back over to me.

She held out her hand and grabbed my wrist gently. "Come on" She coaxed trying to comfort me. If Chiyo was going to go in, then I would have no choice but to follow. I wouldn't leave her. She half towed me to the door following the orange haired woman. I tried just concentrating on her fingers that wrapped around my wrist. The warmth it made. The comforting pull it made me feel for her. I needed to concentrate on that. Not on the immensely powerful spiritual pressure I now felt as I followed them both through the doors.

We walked through a small square shop and into the back were the house was. It was very plain and decorated in a traditional Japanese style. It seemed a friendly place, but with each step my instincts started to scream at me to run, and not to stop. I tried ignoring them and tried to trust Chiyo and Orihimi. Besides if I had to fight I would win. Sure the pressure here is powerful, but I know mine can be greater. The only reason why I wouldn't want it turning into a fight is because I want Chiyo to be safe.

Orihime then walked through a door and waited for us to enter. Chiyo went first. She seemed to be completely at ease now as if she had the ability to read Orihime's mind and know that we weren't here for a bad reason. I hesitated for a second and crossed through the door, stepping into a room filled with people. Filled with Shinigami.

Every single eye didn't look at Chiyo or the red haired woman, every single eye was on me. Shock clear in every face.

My body tensed but I pushed all fear away and felt my pressure rise over me. It was defiantly the most powerful in the room now. I would be fine. And they knew it.

A small round low table lay in the middle of a room and I took time studying the faces of those sitting around it. Their eyes still fixed onto me.

One of the tallest males in the center of everybody had blonde hair and whose face was mostly covered by a green and white striped hat. He wore green robes in the traditional style and he didn't seem shocked at all to see me. Maybe a little surprised but very interested. He seemed to be looking closely at me too. A smile stretched across his face.

"I'm Urahara" He greeted me, nodding. I could tell he was very experienced and then learning his name I could tell that he was the man who had trained Ichigo. The man who knew more than most.

I didn't respond only stared. His build was slender and tall and just staring at him I could tell he had a witty personality; I could see it in his smile.

The Shinigami next to him was also male. He wasn't as tall but still just as sleek. His bright red hair was pulled back into a pony tail, its spiky ends sticking out. He wore a white bandana also on his head. And had strange tribal looking tattoos over most of his forehead. He had now gotten over the shock and was now staring angrily through small sharp eyes. I could tell he wasn't happy. And I was the reason for it.

I knew his face but couldn't pull together a name. Ichigo knew many people now. I couldn't remember most of them through the hazy eyes that I could see now and again when in his soul.

"This is Renji, you may remember him, you may not" Urahara said flicking his wrist at Renji. Renji grunted and looked away still glaring.

I looked to the person next to him, this time female and rather small. She had black coloured hair a hint of blue hue to it. One strand fell between her eyes. She didn't glare but looked concerned and still shocked. I knew her face well also but still didn't know her myself.

"Rukia" She informed me on her name and closed her mouth swiftly staring at me still. I guess I should comment back but I didn't feel it would help much.

Next to Urahara sat a tall boy. His skin was coffee coloured and he had a Spanish look about him. His hair was a light brown covering most of his hard edged face. He stared but made no effort to speak. He was covered with muscle from head to toe and had a very broad back. He nodded at me as if to acknowledge my existence. No other emotion lingered on his face. "That's chad" Orihime said as she walked past me and kneeled down on the floor a little bit away from the circle. Chiyo followed her.

Orihime and Chad were both humans. I wondered why they were here. I sensed a powerful edge to them but they were still nothing more than breakable.

"Im Chiyo" Chiyo sort of nodded or more bowed politely to the group and they then looked to her for what seemed like the first time.

"So you're the one who went missing" Rukia said shaking her head.

"There not looking for me are they?" Chiyo's body trembled slightly.

"I don't think so; I just heard that someone on duty didn't show up. Why did you leave?" Rukia had a hard edge to her voice. I didn't like it. She seemed older then she looked. Much older. But what gave her the right to talk to Chiyo that way. Chiyo was a person to. She didn't need to be spoken to like she was a naughty child.

"Leave her out of this" I hissed at her. The room seemed to fall silent as everyone stared at me once again. I felt a bubble of laughter wanting to rise to my throat. Why were they so predictable?

Her mouth opened like she wanted to say something but then closed again. Renji stared into my eyes anger gone now replaced by just shock. "You have his voice…" He almost whispered.

I was about to ask what he meant but then thought I knew what he was talking about.

"I didn't choose to have it. Nor did I decide to be born into his soul, or even look like him for that matter." I snapped at him. I didn't feel as uncomfortable now. My pressure was rising and even growing. I could feel the iciness seep to every part of me and make me stronger.

He looked away again as if my eyes were affecting him.

"Please sit" Urahara said nodding to me. I didn't want to but felt I was leaving Chiyo unprotected. I sat next to her cross legged trying not to stare at the eyes that were all staring at me.

"Now, it's nice to finally meet you" He said smiling at me. "What's your name hollow?"

I looked slowly back up.

"I have no name."

My tone was final. I didn't want discussion on it again.

His smile loosened a little but then stretched back into place. "I see"

"He's not a hollow" Chiyo spoke up in a quiet voice but her eyes told the room that she meant every word.

"It does not matter" I told her giving her a warning look. This was to do with me she didn't need to get into it.

"What do you mean dear Chiyo?" Urahara said his expression confused.

Chiyo looked at me and then smiled briefly just for me. "He's not full hollow. He hasn't got a hole in his chest, and he looks human. He has some humanity still in him, probably from Ichigo" She finished and looked a little flustered. Urahara would probably work this out anyway after some time with me so it didn't bother me that she told them. It was true after all. And I was still powerful whether half human or not.

"I've never heard of that before" He said scratching his chin. "I've never heard of a visards hollow being freed from his masters soul, how did that happen?" He looked very interested now. The other two shinigmi stared at me. Renji looked angry again. Rukia looked slightly saddened. Orihime was smiling, and well chad looked like he wasn't even listening.

I paused thinking. "I don't know" They all stared looking impatient. I sighed heavily. "When Ichigo was passed out he was in his inner soul with me. Zangetsu made us battle it was the only way for ichigo to return to his body. We battled and he won, He stabbed me. I should be dead. I thought I was dead myself so did he, then I woke up a couple of feet away from where Ichigo was with friends around him"

Orihime gasped and cupped her mouth. Chad kind of moved. And Urahara's eyes sparkled from underneath his hat.

"I don't know how it happened; all I know is that I'm not connected to him anymore. He doesn't know I'm even alive."

"Oh, you're still connected to him" Urahara said as a matter of fact. My mouth gaped like a fish. A startled one.

"What?" My voice hissed like it usually did when I was stressed, sounding more animal then human. Rukia seemed to move away slightly. Renji was gripping the handle of his sword.

"You were born from him and in a way he was from you, a bond like that can't be broken so easily. I'm sure he's probably felt your presence by now but shrugged it off as nothing more than a memory. He can't see you though...well…for now..anyway..."


	27. Chapter 27 Urahara's Hidden Plan

Chapter 27 Urahara's hidden plan

Hollow's point of view

* * *

><p>"What do you mean?" I asked him feeling Chiyo also stare at me.<p>

"I'll explain some other time" He said happily and he got up stretching his arms. I sighed to myself. He was like Zangetsu in a sense. He left questions unanswered. Mindless riddles left to solve. Annoying.

He walked out of the room and I stared after him wondering where he was going. Chiyo pulled on my wrist again this time out of comfort. She stroked my skin and I looked back to her. She seemed at ease still but I didn't feel it.

"How did you two find each other?" Orihime asked sitting next to Chiyo. Her face was still light with happiness and her smile was genuine.

"I was on duty, and a hollow attacked me from behind. I didn't see it. He saved me before I even knew what was happening" Chiyo answered smiling ever so slightly and stroking her fingers along my wrist making circles over my skin.

Orihime didn't look surprised she smiled even wider. Renji grunted.

"Probably to save you for himself "He scoffed glaring at both of us.

I couldn't stop myself. I growled a sound that ripped through my throat and sounded menacing. It was a clear warning. Renji stood up and reached for his sword. Rukia grabbed his arm.

"That was your own fault" she snapped at him "Don't forget whose house this is, sit down"

Renji hesitated and for a second I thought he was about to draw out his sword but then he sat down and glared even harder than before. If looks could kill I'd be a corpse right now.

"So there is some good in you then" Rukia said more politely but there was still a skeptical edge to her voice. I didn't like both of them. They are both perfect examples of Shinigami very judge mental, and most of all weak. They don't like it that I exist yet there still keeping me alive. How very stupid. They either should kill or not, not hover between the two.

Chiyo looked like she was about to growl at Rukia herself, renji looked ready to shout out again, and Orihime looked hurt by her comment.

"There is good in everyone"

The voice was rough and deep. It came from chad, who sat there quietly. Apparently he was paying attention after all. I looked at his face and he looked at me. Not a hint of fear lingered over his eyes. He was strong in body and mind. And I liked him instantly. Not really from his comment although that was nice of him, but more because he didn't look at me like I was something to be squashed, or like I was a science experiment like the others.

"How can you say that?" Renji now turned to him his body almost puffing up like a snake ready to bite.

"Renji just please leave it" Orihime tried to defuse the tension but he waved a hand at her like he was stopping the very words from reaching him.

"Not everyone has good in them, perfect example is Azien! He killed so many, and almost wiped out us and this very town, how did he have good in him eh!" Renji was learning across the table his eyes piecing into Chad. I had a feeling that Renji wasn't always like this, and that my presence had upset him as well as something else.

Chad didn't look affected at all. I thought he wasn't going to speak but he did.

"Nobody is born evil, people turn evil because of the choices they make, therefore Azien would have been good at some point."

He then went silent and stared off like he wasn't listening again. I laughed out loud to myself. And the others eyes went to me again.

"I think it's true" Chiyo said and she nodded to Chad as if to say thank you. "He hasn't harmed anyone since he's been with me, and he's saved my life, there's good in everyone it just has to be found."

Nobody spoke after that but Orihime's smile returned. Chiyo smiled back at her. It was like they had known each other for years the way they trusted each other so fully, not minutes. I couldn't understand that level of trust.

I heard footsteps and Urahara walked back into the room. He sat back down were he had been before and he looked at the table as if thinking about something.

"Renji and I have to leave" Rukia suddenly said and she stood up renji followed. Urahara nodded to them and they both left quickly. I felt the tense room go suddenly warmer and more open.

"Sorry about them" Orihime said as she shuffled closer to the table and leant her arms on it. "They haven't been the same since Ichigo lost his powers. Renji's taking it hard. I think he misses him"

Chad made a grunting sound as if agreeing.

"It must be hard, Ichigo can't see them but he can still see you two" I spoke and she nodded her smile now starting to pull down. "Is he better than before when we saw him?" I asked her.

She nodded "he's trying more now, I still think it will be hard for him though, he only ever wanted to protect people, now he's lost almost everything" She looked sad now and I regretted asking her.

"Would you like a gigai?" Urahara spoke up and I stared at him unsure of what he meant.

"A gigai is a portable body which Shinigami's use to seen by humans and to interact with them and not be in spirit form. They take the form of your exact body only there more like a shell so you're visible to those who can't normally see you. I was wondering if you would like one."

"Why would I want one?" I was completely puzzled. What use would one of those be to me.

"hmmm well, there's reasons." He was giving nothing away and I glared at him. Exactly like Zangetsu, why can't he just tell me.

"I'll make one for you as well Chiyo. It's just in case you might need one. I'll need a sample of your hair." He held out his hand.

Chiyo's hand went up and snapped about three small strands of hair from her own head. She handed them to him and he placed them into a small glass vial. "And you?"

"Why do I need one, and why are you trying to help us?"

He sighed. "Because Ichigo needs you. He needs you more than anyone. I'll explain another time. I need to make a gigai first." His hand was still stretched out. I reached up to my head and snapped off a few strands. I dropped them over his hand. The white hairs lay on his palm and he stuffed them into the second vile.

"Come back in a couple of days, I'll be looking forward to seeing you both again" He smiled then got up and walked out the room again, the vials clinking in his palm.

"Do you know what he's doing?" I asked orihime as soon as his footsteps were out of ear shot.

She shook her head. "I've learnt to not ask and just let him get on with it." She said laughing. "It sounds like he has a plan though" She got up and so did the rest of us. Chad smiled only slightly to us both and Orhime walked back out the way we had come, us following. She showed us to the door.

"You will both come back won't you?" She asked. I didn't answer. I wasn't really counting on coming back. I was already confused by it all. Why did he want to make me a false body so that I could be seen by humans who don't have the ability to see spirits? And why was Ichigo involved? There was nothing that could be done to help Ichigo now. He knew what would happen to him using the final move. His powers would be lost forever. And he would always stay just a normal human.

"Yes we will" Chiyo said. Her tone sounded final. She meant it. I looked to her feeling a little annoyed. Why did I even come here in the first place? Why did I have to want to see Ichigo. If Orihime hadn't of seen me in the woods then they wouldn't even know of my existence still. Then I thought of something.

"Hey, why don't Rukia and Renji just go in a gigai to see Ichigo?" There was a pause. "he'd be able to see them then"

"They've wanted to, but right now he said he doesn't want to have to trouble them. It other words he doesn't want to see them right now." Her eyes saddened once again but she kept a smile in place and shrugged.

"Bye bye" She called to us as we leapt into the air climbing higher and higher. We didn't speak but just ran in the direction of the mountains and valleys. The direction of Home.


	28. Chapter 28 Ryuu's guidance

Chapter 28 Ryuu's Guidance

Chiyo's point of view

* * *

><p>We leapt through the air in the direction of the mountains. We didn't speak to each other, there was many things to be chewed over. Like the fact that we were now known to Shinigami, and the strange man named urahara wanted us for something. He let nothing about his plans slip, but something told me that they involved Ichigo.<p>

The day had seemed to go very quickly. A lot of things had happened, and yet the sky was getting rapidly dark. It was hard to make out were we were headed being up so high. The hollow led the way. I could barely see him in his dark robes. In fact I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. Even the city lights down below us didn't do much good against the moody weather. The rain had almost stopped. It was just a light drizzle. The kind of drizzle that seems to soak you more than heavy rain. I usually didn't mind the rain, but now my hands were getting colder and the robes stuck to me like a second skin.

All of a sudden the Hollow stopped in midair and turned to me. I had to drag my heels into the air to make some form of friction to stop.

"What's up?" I asked him instantly edgy and glancing around.

"I don't know which way to go" His voice sounded annoyed. Now that he was facing me his skin seemed to glow a ghostly pale. Kind of like when the moon has a pale ring around it on a foggy night. I couldn't see his eyes they were after all darker then night. Not even the little gold in them seemed to stand out.

"I can't sense it anymore, I think it's the weather, the atmosphere feels heavy" He glared at the sky above us which looked even closer than normal.

I could feel it to. The clouds were thick with a storm. Even though the rain was slowing the clouds gave no evidence that the weather was going to change any time soon.

"I can't sense the way either, or even see it. This might help though"

I grabbed my seethed zanpaktu and pulled it from its case. The sword gleamed even in the dark. The rain splattered of its metal surface making a tinkling sound. The hollow looked at me his eyes going wider as he realized what I was about to do. He stepped back.

"SOAR UPON AND THROUGH THE EARTH RYUU!" I shouted the words that always came easily to my lips. They were words I didn't even have to think about. When I needed to speak them, they rolled off my tongue as if my very soul knew what I needed before my brain did.

The straight narrow sword in front of me changed. The colour turned to night, the handle felt bigger in my palm and I felt the blade shudder as if happy that I had called it.

The vine then wrapped itself around my arm like a snake until it stopped at my shoulder. Some people might think it would feel horrible, like being constricted but to me, it was like a welcoming grasp from a friend.

I then spoke the words that would release him further.

"REAPER OF LIGHT, REAPER OF GOOD, SOAR RYUU!" The blade shuddered again. There was flash so bright my eyes hurt but I knew what the light meant, and that only brought happiness.

The blinding light left and the hollow blinked a couple of times in front of me. A smile crept onto his face as he turned to face the dragon that hovered next to him.

He was beautiful. It was like seeing him for the first time again. His body made from leaves and twigs and earth, all brought and trapped together by a thin almost transparent green light, which can be seen between his leg joints and now and again in his body when he moved. His body was long like the style of a Chinese dragon. Two whiskers flowed from his long snout. His tail at the tip was a spear headed leaf just like the one attached at the end of the vine on my shoulder.

"Ryuu" I whispered at him and he sort of bowed his head, responding to my voice. His eyes were gold. A rich colour that made them appear endless. He stared at me like he knew every word I was thinking, like he knew everything there was to know. He didn't have any facial expressions but just staring at him I could feel the love and kindness he felt for me.

"Could you show us the way RYUU" He didn't need any more telling than that. He flipped his great body around and soared in the direction we were already headed. We both raced after him keeping a firm eye on his swishing tale in front.

"I still don't see how the shinigmi didn't realize the power you had" The hollow was gliding next to me and he was still facing ahead when he spoke.

"People see what they want to see"

"I suppose they do" He answered a crooked grin creeping onto his face again. I didn't understand it this time though.

Ryuu made a sharp turn right and we followed although both of us could never look as graceful.

"How do you feel about what happened today?" I asked him feeling his stare now linger onto me.

"Baffled"

"I guess I do too, although they seemed nice enough, well most of them anyway." I remembered the way Renji had glared. I knew there was good in him though, but something had really upset him.

"I don't know what Urahara's planning but I know it will involve Ichigo, and I don't like it." The hollow was staring ahead again. His hair flattened from the rain. His brows pulled into a scowl.

"Why?" I couldn't help asking.

"well…I think Ichigo just needs to be left human now. He's helped and saved a lot of people, but he hasn't got it in him anymore. He's given up already, the last thing he needs is a new plan involving him and showing him the life he lost. There's no way at all to get his powers back, and if Urahara wants me to go to him in that Gigai form he can think again. It would only upset Ichigo, or make him angry. Either way there's no point doing it."

The wind whipped at my face as I thought about what he had said. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea for Ichigo to know of his Hollow's existence. It might worry him. He knows better than anyone of the power the hollow possess, but this time he can't stop him if something goes wrong.

I shook my head. Nothing will go wrong. He hasn't touched a single soul since I've been with him.

A voice nagged at me from the back of my mind telling me that I can't baby sit him forever. I shook my head again as if cluttering other thoughts over that one. Hiding it away.

I looked down and realized we had left the city. No lights shone below. The only things I could make out were black shapes that must have been the tops of trees.

Ryuu's tale swished from side to side as he glided through the air without wings.

"I think we're getting closer" I wondered out loud.

"Yes I think I see mountains in the distance" The hollow shouted over the wind that slashed us even more furiously then before. My hair felt like it was being pulled from my scalp, but I wasn't thinking about that I was thinking about him. Thinking about how cold his lips had been on mine, and how my heart seemed to always react whenever he spoke. I stared at him while he looked on ahead. His hair blew out over him revealing his small forehead. He looked younger that way. Much younger.

Had he ever experienced kissing before? I know I haven't. Well, not on that level at least. We both seemed hungry for each other. It was difficult to grasp. Not because we were two different beings, no. But because I had never done this before, and he might not have. It felt strange. Almost fearful. But yet it was a good feeling. It made me feel alive.

"There it is!" He shouted again. I snapped out of my mind babble and followed his gaze. I could see it, the small cabin was a dark shape that loomed in the middle of a valley. The wheat fields were having a hard time in the gale and bits were flying everywhere. I had to shield my eyes every so often.

Ryuu started to descend and we both followed falling gently to the grass. The great dragon followed us to the door and then bowed down to me like he always did when he was ready to say goodbye.

I reached my hand out and scratched under his chin as if I were stroking a dog. His eyes closed over as he enjoyed the contact. Even now I expected the scales on his body made of out leaves to be soft, but like every time they were as hard as steal.

"Until we meet again" I told him, at that moment I heard a soft kind laugher fill my mind. Laughter no one else would hear. His laughter. He was willing to wait until next time.

The blinding light shone out again from the sword. It even caused its own breeze which ruffled my already wind swept hair. The sword was now just a plain sliver. I stared at it for a second and then smiled as I seethed it back into its case.


	29. Chapter 29 Skin

Chapter 29 Skin

Hollow's point of view

* * *

><p>We walked into the dark cabin the smell of its dusty wood surfaces filled my nose. The rain still hadn't given up its fight with the sky.<p>

There was a steady drip hitting the floor. I realized it was our clothes. We must have looked as if we had jumped into the sea and walked back out.

"I think we need to change" Came Chiyo's voice laughing. I couldn't see her face, even with my better sight. I stayed there as I listened to her shuffle about the room, her blacked out figure moving over something.

A match flared to life and the flame danced on the end of the stick trying to wriggle free. It lightened chiyo's face. She was smiling. I couldn't quite understand it. What was there to smile about? What if Renji told soul society about us? We'd be in a lot of trouble. Well Chiyo would be in more. But id deal with them easily if that happened. So very easily.

But I was worried about her. I wasn't worried about myself. After all what is my life? I'm a creature who isn't meant to exist, a creature that does nothing in this world but leach from its goodness. I would not be missed, and that pleased me. It would mean if I came to die, I wouldn't fear it.

I reached out and closed the door behind me. The cabin had little protection from the sound of the rain but it was less intense from inside.

Chiyo was grabbing candles from inside a draw on the coffee table. She lit one and placed it on a holder putting it on the coffee table and turning back to face me.

"What clothes do you want?"

I shrugged having no idea.

She rummaged in a bag that was behind the sofa and extracted bundles of clothes. She threw some fabric at me. I caught it easily. I had in my hands black sweat pants and a grey t-shirt. The fabric was warm in my hands and I instantly wanted to wear them. The cold wet material I had on was now annoying me.

I reached to my shoulders and started to take of the top layer. I didn't realize anything was wrong until I noticed it was exceptionally quiet and that Chiyo wasn't talking. Which was odd for her happy go lucky self.

I glanced at her and she was staring at me mouth slightly open cheeks aflame.

"What's wrong?" I asked her feeling utterly confused. She just stared at me and sort of smiled but her mouth still hung open slightly. She then covered her eyes with her hand and turned around giggling.

I stared at her back completely unsure in what to do then looked down at myself.

I hadn't even thought about undressing in front of her might be a little strange. I was almost naked. The top half of my robes hung limp around my waist, while the bottom half of my pants I was just pulling down. It didn't show anything, but well, it almost material hung just passed my stomach. It was a close call.

I couldn't believe it and wanted to kick myself with embarrassment.

"Oh ermm sorry, didn't think about it" I said all in a rush. I felt my cheeks feel strange but new they would not shine that rosy red.

She laughed again and I couldn't help but smile.

"it's okay" She said laughing harder and she walked out the room and into the bedroom. I stood there feeling all strange inside. Had I really almost revealed myself?

* * *

><p><em>Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, just a bit of fun really, I fancied a giggle :) ..Am sorry about it being short though and for chapters taking longer to write then usual, as you should know from my last (note) I wrote about having to house sit and dog mind. My uncles back on sunday which means I get to stay in my own bed at last and be home! And it also means that chapters should be posted faster and there should be a whole lot more of them :) Keep on reading ya'll x-Crossing-Danger-x<em>


	30. Chapter 30 Sweet Green Tea

Chapter 30 Sweet Green tea

Hollow's point of view

* * *

><p>A few minutes later I had fully undressed and then redressed into the clean warm clothes. Once again she had gotten my size right. They were baggy but not to baggy just right to make me feel not constricted but not wearing huge clothes either.<p>

There was a soft knock on the other side of the wall. Chiyo was standing in the door way her eyes closed.

"Is it safe to come in now?" She asked a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Yes" I simply said feeling embarrassed again. But I didn't feel badly embarrassed mostly kind of warm and funny inside. I didn't know if I liked the feeling or hated it.

She opened her eyes a grin on my face. But her face was soft and happy and I couldn't help but feel the same looking at her. She wore grey sweat pants and a black top that looked snug of her. It showed of the curve of her waist.

"I'll make use some tea" She walked over to the sink which wasn't lit by any candles so I rooted in the draw she had before and pulled out more candles and lit them easily. The flames danced on the wicks making the dark walls around us suddenly fill with orange light and dancing shapes.

I placed the candles in different parts of the room, and also some in the kitchen part. It was still dark but just light enough to see objects. I then picked up the robes on the floor and took them to the bathroom hanging them over the shower rail to dry. The steady drip from them was the only sound apart from the lashing rain outside. I sighed for reasons unknown and walked back into the living area.

Chiyo was holding two white mugs in her hands and passed one to me as I walked into the room. It smelled sweet but fresh at the same time and the heat from it helped warm my hands. Not they would ever stay warm but it helped for now.

"Its sweet green tea" she told me while walking to the sofa and settling into it. I stared at her for a while before moving. I wanted to touch her, to feel her soft skin again, to taste her sweet lips. But I stopped those thoughts and decided instead of sitting on the sofa next to her, to sit on the floor just a bit in front of her instead.

She glanced at me sort of puzzled but smiled all the same. I don't know why I was suddenly afraid to be alone with her. These new feelings that took shape inside me were worrying me as I had never experienced anything like them before. I didn't want to hurt her. Never.

I pulled the cup to my mouth but smelt it. It didn't smell so bad. I took a sip.

I wasn't sure about it at first. It was a strange taste. Kind of sweet, kind of bitter, kind of nice, kind of not nice.

But after more sips I started to like it, and it warmed my insides and my throat as well as my hands.

"Thank you" I told her and she smiled again while sipping from her own cup.

The silence stretched on for a while but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was peaceful. The rain splatted the roof still and the sound of the constant soothing drumming made me sleepy. I finished the last dregs of the tea and set the mug down on the floor. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes just listening to the sounds form outside.

The darkness was so comforting. It was home. And I couldn't picture not ever being here. This place was just so open and so free. I felt for the first time that I had a reason to live, and I also felt like my life had just started. Chiyo had done that. Chiyo had saved me.

But right then everything changed….


	31. Chapter 31 Fallen Graces

Chapter 31 fallen graces

Chiyo's point of view

* * *

><p>It all happened so fast I wasn't totally sure if I was just dreaming everything.<p>

The first thing I noticed was the human energy not too far from the cabin. In the valley to be exact. I didn't even think about it at first. I just thought it was strange that there would be humans so far in to the mountains at night. Maybe they were back packers looking for shelter or for a place to set up a tent.

I didn't even think he had noticed. His eyes were closed, and he sat on the floor as if he was asleep sitting up. But as soon as I noticed the human's presence so did he. And all hell broke loose.

I the only thought going through my mind at that point was I had to stop him.

He twitched suddenly and his eyes ripped open and a dangerous snarl issued from his throat. He got up so fast by the time he was opening and racing out the door I was just getting off the sofa.

I suddenly knew what a danger he was. I suddenly knew he wasn't the person I had spent time with. It was like he was two different people inside one. Right now the real hollow was taking over him, and he was about to kill innocent humans.

I ran from the doors. The rain had stopped but the wind was still strong. I could just see him a few feet away. Only it didn't look like him. He was crouched low like a lion chasing prey. He looked agile. Strong. Powerful. I could see the pressure coming from his body. Black. Blacker than black. Death like smoke rose around him.

Then I could see the humans. A group of four. They were back packers like I had guessed. They held massive back packs and pots and pans clinked on the outside. One held a tent to theirs. I could see a rip in it. That's why they were moving at night. They needed shelter from the weather. They were slowly turning this way. They thought the cabin lit up slightly by candlelight was a sanctuary for them from the storm, little did they know they had arranged their own deaths.

He was nearing them. His body became faster and I struggled to keep up.

"DON'T DO THIS!" I shouted at him. But I knew it was too late. He couldn't hear me. He only had eyes for the food laid out in front of him. Easy pickings.

They couldn't see us. They didn't hear me. They were going to die. And it was my duty to protect them in any way I could. It meant going against him. It meant stopping him. It might mean killing him.

That's if I could. I ignored the killing part and set my mind to saving the people in front. They needed me. They didn't even know it, but they did. And so did he. He needed me to stop him. He needed to stay human.

I ran as hard as I could and the gap between us was starting to get shorter, but he was closer to them. Too close. He was going to get them. They were all going to die. And it would be my fault. I had saved him. I hadn't stopped him. He was alive because of me, and now he was going to kill even more. And then probably kill me. And carry on until his clothes turned red. It was my fault. All mine. He wasn't to blame. It was his nature after all. But I had ignored it. I hadn't killed him.

He ran into the first man causing him to fly clean into the air. The others froze completely and utterly confused. He then ran at other and grabbed hold of his neck flipping this one into the air as well. It was like they were dolls at the mercy of an uncaring child.

Now with two men on the ground trying to get up the other two screamed. They could probably sense something very wrong now. And they pulled off pans and held them at arm's length like weapons trying anyway to protect themselves. They also tried to pick up their friends while franticly searching for the person to have done this. They wouldn't see him.

They wouldn't see there killer. The last thing they would see before they died would be nothing, only feeling utter fear. In a way it was worse than seeing the killer. At least then you know what's happening. At least then you have some idea of what's going to happen to you. How can you know when the thing after you doesn't even exist?

He laughed. Barking, snickering laughter. I hadn't heard it like that before. It was sinister. It was killing my heart. I didn't want this to happen. I couldn't let it happen.

"RYUU!" I yanked my zanaktu from its case and it instantly glowed. The blinding light didn't even stop me. I carried on running. I hadn't even called him like I usually did. He didn't need the incantation. He appeared in front of me and glided towards the hollow.

The hollow was getting closer to the other two man standing over there friends. He was laughing and snarling all at the same time like this was some kind of game.

He turned around as if hearing our presence. His grin was wide and cocky. But it wasn't friendly or funny. It was the grin of something insane. He seen RYUU roaring towards him and his face changed completely he suddenly looked scared. His eyes wide. His mouth pulled down.

But instead of running he took a stance that was to say 'I'm not moving' and RYUU crashed into him with unbelievable force.

Don't hurt him Ryuu don't hurt him badly. Just immobilize him. Please. We can do this. We need to. I spoke to my inner thoughts knowing that Ryuu would be listening.

His great mouth snapped inches from the hollows arm. The hollow was holding him in some sort of head lock and just managing to keep him there. But Ryuu was getting stronger by the minute. His tale trashed and thrashed. Grass and dirt and earth were being brought up by the chaos and the men took their chance to run. They shouted the whole way and I hoped that they would be safe.

I ran towards them both to help but I heard a warning in my head.

'Don't. Stay.'

The voice was deep and wise. I listened and stayed put feeling useless.

The hollow released RYUU and jumped back. But RYUU was quick he caught his arm with his teeth and dragged him to the floor. He was about to stand over him when the hollow kicked at one of his legs and I heard a crack. I jumped not knowing which of them both had broken something. It would be either. But something told me it was ryuu.

He roared and staggered back but his tale came round and smacked the hollow square in the face. The hollow fell onto his knees again and just as he was about to get up I ran to him throwing my arms around his neck. Sword still in hand.

"DON'T MOVE" I ordered. My blade Inches from his throat.


	32. Chapter 32 Instinct

Chapter 32 Instinct

Chiyo's point of view

* * *

><p>I was surprised that he didn't struggle. His back was to me but I could see him trying to look at me out of the corner of his eye. His eyes. They looked different. They were too wide. To insane. The black now just looked deadly. The gold looked somewhat diluted. I didn't like it. I don't think he even knew who I was he didn't even know who he was.<p>

"Can you hear me?" I asked him. My voice was surprisingly calm after what had just happened, what could still happen.

He didn't answer, only laughed ragged and unlike him. Please don't do this. You know what will happen. Please.

Ryuu had come closer watching with piercing eyes. If I lost strength he would be there. He seemed ready again.

"Listen you need to get over yourself or you'll know what will happen. You don't want that remember. You don't want to be a monster. You were fine. You'll always be fine. You have to listen to me"

He had stopped laughing and his body became ridged and for a second I thought he was back to normal.

"There is no meeee" His hissed.

He then started to struggle but I brought the sword onto his throat. A little bit more pressure and it would slice into him. He stopped again knowing full well what would happen if he moved.

"You're going to kill me?" He sniggered. His voice wasn't like It usually was. It was almost like that very first day when I had met him. It had a vibrating strong hiss and it reminded me of an angry cobra. One ready to strike. One that didn't care if it died or not.

"I will if it means saving those humans and saving yourself" I told him. A disobedient tear trickled down my cheek.

"Haha, you act like you uphold honor but you're the one who saved me, you're the one who tried to change me, and for what, for yourself?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have. But I see good in you. Maybe if you didn't save me the first time then all of this wouldn't have happened. If you think about it, it was you who started all of this. You were the first one to go against your own instincts."

He shut up then and a shudder went through his body.

"You can't save us you know, you cantttt" His voice tore my insides apart. Why did this have to happen?

He turned to me the blade was pressed onto his skin but it didn't cut him.

"You should give up on us. We're not strong enough. Goodness will never stay with us. Never." His eyes then closed and his body went limp in my arms. The pressure around him dimmed until it wasn't visible anymore.


	33. Chapter 33 Please Forgive

Chapter 33 Please forgive

Hollow's point of view

* * *

><p>All I could see and hear around me was darkness. How can you hear darkness you ask? Well it's possible. It's nothing. Not even the sound of buzzing which is the sound of silence. This sound is nothing. Nothing at all. A suffocation of nothing, that drags the soul into it. Like an angry whirlpool after a small boat. There's no stopping it. And when something's been caught in complete and utter darkness there's no telling if there is any way back out again.<p>

Just to hear something again. Even the irritating buzzing of silence is better than nothing at all. It's like being stuck inside a bubble. A bubble that doesn't exist and has no sound sight or smell. A bubble as black as night.

I wonder if I'm even alive. I can't tell where I am. I can't tell an arm from a leg. I wouldn't even know if they were attached at all. I don't know what happened. I can't seem to remember anything expect the dark. That's all I am the dark.

Suddenly a small light shone in the distance. A light that flickers like a candle flame dancing on its wick. I squinted. I wasn't use to it. Not from being here. Where is here?

The light started to get closer and closer. I horribly realized that I wasn't in a dark bubble at all. I was in a tunnel. It made me feel sick. That can't be a good sign. Don't people say not to go towards the light if you're dreaming about being in a tunnel? But I knew I needed to be in the light. I was frantic about reaching it. But I didn't need to worry that I couldn't find my legs. The light was racing for me anyway. I was going to make it.

I burst through the light and suddenly was engulfed with sounds and smells. Then finally sight.

I gasped and sat up so quickly I felt the air gush out of my lungs.

I was breathless and the room around me wasn't light at all but dark. Were had the light come from? Or was it a dream?

I looked around me and was suddenly comforted by the dark paneling walls. The dusty warm smell. And the feel of clean clothes on my back and sheets over my legs. I was in the cabin. Why was I in bed? I can't remember going to bed.

Then everything came back to me and I was slammed into my gut with truth. What had I done?

Chiyo was kneeling next to my bed. Her eyes looked tired and red. Despite everything that had happened she gave me a slight smile. I stared at her. My mouth tightly shut, my ears ringing, and my stomach convulsing. Why had that happened?

I had been sitting there relaxing and suddenly I remember being outside chasing down the scent of …Of…Humans.

"I didn't hurt them did i?" I whispered. My voice sounded too loud in the small room and I cowered at the sound of it. I hated myself. I hated every fiber in my body. I hated myself because I knew protecting souls meant a lot to her. And she meant a lot to me. I had ruined that.

"No, well you gave a couple of them pushes but they all got away okay. If it hadn't been for Ryuu I wouldn't have been able to stop you in time." Her voice sounded so tired, like she had gone over these questions for a long time. Like she didn't want to speak them again.

"i..i don't know what happened. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" I told her but the look in her eyes wasn't softening. And I knew I had ruined everything. She hated me. And right then I realized that she was only the thing I now lived for. Without her, life wasn't life.

I hung my head and my hands came up gripping my face. I tightened trying to make the pain go away. The pain of rejection. The pain that I knew I would lose her.

"Ryuu told me everything" She said quietly. And I heard a shuffle as she shifted her weight.

I wanted to answer. I wanted to be able to talk to her now, it would be the last time. But I knew if I did my voice would either break of choke. The words would never come. And she wouldn't want them anyway.

"I don't know how but ryuu just knows people. He knows what they really feel. He sometimes knows what there thinking. I guess that's how he knows me so well. It's like he can read peoples souls. He always knows the bad parts in people, and the good parts. He tells me some times if he see's someone that means me harm, or if someone's lying to me. He whispers it to me"

I listened to her and remembered fighting the dragon off. I remembered kicking my leg out at his and hearing a crunch that made me cringe.

"He told me what happened to you. That wasn't you was it? It was pure instinct. You let your guard down. You were so relaxed that you didn't expect to smell prey. But they wandered too close and you were taken over."

"I guess I now know what Ichigo feels like, when I did this to him" I found myself saying out loud.

"I seen your eyes they weren't the same, the gold was almost gone, I knew it wasn't you, you had no control"

"I honestly don't feel like I was even there" I told her but kept my hands to my face. "It's no excuse. No excuse at all. I promised you I wouldn't hurt anyone. It's too late now. Too late" I sounded desperate. Lonely and broken.

"I wasn't there I swear!" I told her. It was the truth. I had never meant the truth as much as I did now. I had had no control at all back then. It was like my body had acted on its own. It was as if I had my own hollow inside me that had taken over my soul and I had been pushed away left in the dark.

She nodded at me and smiled a little.

"I Know" She said. But she still looked uncertain about something. And most of all she looked really tired.

"You should sleep you know. I'll be fine. I promise nothing will happen. I'll just sit on the floor and not move until you wake up." My words came out rash and quick. They made no sense really but she still managed to understand me.

"I'm okay. You should get more sleep anyway it's really late" When she had said that my eyes became droopy and my body ached all over. But the aches were a lesson. A lesson that needed to be learnt.

"I am sorry" I told her again. My head once again hanging limply from my neck.

I felt her touch my arm.

"I know you are" She then sat on the side of the mattress and I looked at her hoping she wouldn't be staring at me in disgust.

She wasn't. Her expression had turned once again soft. I loved it that way. Her face would never suit anger. It wasn't supposed to hold such an evil emotion. She was something so pure.

"You scared me"

"I'm sorry I'd never hurt you though, never. I know that much" I told her the truth and my body felt strangely warm when I had said that.

"I wasn't scared of you, I was scared of losing you" She whispered and her face fell glum. I touched her hand stroking her soft skin. I couldn't believe that she was thinking about me that way. It made my insides feel somehow whole. But I couldn't shift away the guilt. I could have killed those humans. And that in turn would have hurt Chiyo.

"Come here" I opened my arms and she didn't even think about it, she snuggled into me and pushed me into lying down. My heart thumbed reminding me again of its existence.

Her head rested on my chest and I closed my eyes feeling completely calmed. I stroked her hair and listened to her light breathing.

"I forgive you" She whispered. I smiled to myself and felt myself relax into sleep, this time darkness did not consume me. Chiyo's slow rhythmic breathing and warmth kept me from that place.


	34. Chapter 34 simple things

Chapter 34 Simple things, simple pleasures

Hollow's point of view

* * *

><p>I awoke to the sound of sizzling. The sound was quiet but it woke me all the same. A strand of light also came in from the heavily draped window. It still managed to get through from all the layers shutting it off. I stretched and felt stiff. It was morning and I had had a great sleep. I didn't dream, I didn't wake up, and it was all thanks to Chiyo. I looked down to my arm that was still lying in a position as if she was there. That part of the bed was still warm, so she hadn't gotten up that long ago.<p>

I yawned and stood up wanting to know what the sizzling was about. I also smelt something, something that made my mouth water.

I walked to the kitchen and found chiyo standing with a frying pan in hand cooking what looked like bacon. She heard me turned and smiled sheepishly.

She had forgiven me but I still felt guilty about the whole thing. I wouldn't let that happen again. Not ever. I realized that she now meant too much to me. I didn't know I was capable of feelings like this. But there's a first time for everything.

I sat at the breakfast bar and watched her work over the food. It was like the time I had watched her wield her sword. She was graceful and seemed to know completely what she was doing. The thin strips of meat in the pan were turning crispy and smelled delicious. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten properly.

She seemed to have cooked loads; she slid them onto one plate and brought it over placing it in the middle of us both as she sat down. Steam twirled from each piece.

"There you go" She smiled and she picked up the first strip with her fingers. "It goes cold quickly" She explained as I stared at her wondering if it would burn her fingers. I also liked the fact that she wasn't using a fork or chop sticks, it made the whole meal seem much more interesting.

I grabbed a strip and tasted the crunchy salty bacon. It was tasty, and I found myself eating the rest of the piece fast and swiping for another one. This pleased her and she smiled again. Everything that had happened last night appeared to have been forgotten.

We devoured the rest and stared at each other full and comfortable.

Her eyes seemed to check me over like she wanted to make sure I was completely sane.

"Do you think we should visit Urahara again today?" She asked.

"I don't know, he said leave for about two days"

"Yes but he might have already sorted the things he needed sorting" She probed while wiping her fingers on a tea towel.

I thought for a while. She was probably right, but did I really feel like going back just yet? Everything was happening so fast. Just when I thought things kept settling something happened to stair everything up again.

"Let's go tomorrow, give him some more time" I told her hoping she would go with that plan.

She nodded "Okay, I think I might practice with my Zanpaktu again today" She slid of the stool and placed the plate in the sink with a clank. My eyes followed her as she moved to the wall that could be opened out. She pulled and unlocked its hinges and pushed it against the other side of the wall so the opening was full again and the room was light with the new morning sun.

It was like the storm had never happened. The valley looked just as untouched as it had the day we found it. The fields of gold and green swished lazily in the breeze and for a while I sat there watching it just as Chiyo did.

She then stepped out, the light shined of her midnight hair. I wanted to follow her but I felt I had to do something first. She had been looking after me, and it wasn't fair on her. I made my way to the sink and stared at the innocent plate as if it had hidden fangs. I felt stupid doing washing up but I also felt that I owed Chiyo. I had been a pain so far and I wanted to ease away more of the guilt by doing something helpful and useful.

I filled the sink with water. It was cold but it didn't bother me. It would still wash the plate and also the two cups that rested there.

I found a plate scrubber and set to work feeling kind of stupid and silly. I hadn't done this before. If Ichigo saw me now, and seen what's become of his terrifying hollow he would clearly laugh until he cried and also shake his head at me.

I shrugged those thoughts off and began thinking of something else.

What could Urahara be up to? Did he want to help us with something or was this a trick? A trick to have me trapped somehow in a fake body? These thoughts made me angry and I needed to shove them away as well.

I decided not to think and just listen to the birds whistling in the distance, and also listen to the swooshing sounds that must be Chiyo's blade as she practices moves like a samurai warrior.

The dishes were washed faster than I thought and I drained the water thinking what could be done next that would be useful.

The water had me thinking. I'll take a shower. Yes that's something to do. It wasn't as if I really needed it but I felt I might as well to pass some time. Anything to keep me busy.

I walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. It was warmer in here than the rest of the cabin I guess because it was so small. I opened the one window, it was quite a reach. Then turned the shower head on and waited for the water.

It was freezing even with the warm tap on but I decided to get into it anyway. The cold really wouldn't bother me so there was no point chickening out now. I shrugged of my clothes and got in feeling somehow weird but relaxed. The shower head was quite good and let a powerful but steady spray of water wash over my body. It tickled my back and cooled my skin to freezing point. I loved it. I mean I loved Chiyo's warmth but right now this is what I needed.

I thought about what was really bothering me. I was scared. Scared that I might lose my sanity after all. Scared because it had happened and I didn't do a thing to stop it because I had no idea that it was happening. It worried me. It worried me because I didn't want it to happen again, and I didn't want Chiyo to be hurt. But then I thought that if she did kill me, it wouldn't be so bad. At least it would be by her hand and no one else's. She'd do that for me. She said she'd save me from myself if she had to.

I smiled as if the whole subject wasn't morbid at all and turned the taps off. I dried and got into the same clothes. I didn't dry my hair though I left it flattened down onto my head. It made me feel strangely cooler not that I was ever not cold.

* * *

><p><strong>Chiyos point of view<strong>

I heard slow footfalls coming up from behind me and watched as the hollow made his way over. His smile was once again crooked like he had been thinking of something funny. He sat down not too far away and watched me, like I was some big show he had been dying to see.

I couldn't help but smile back at him. He was always a mystery to me, yet I felt like I knew everything about him. It didn't make much sense.

I had already been practicing for a couple of hours and the heat of the midday was starting to get to me. Beads of sweat dripped form my forehead and I suddenly remembered something my mother use to say. Ladies don't sweat they glow. I found myself snorting at that comment and walked over to the hollow to rest. I sat beside him and sighed. I enjoyed practicing with my sword. It made me feel ready. Ready if I needed to be able to fight, not that I really enjoyed fighting. It was just nice to know that I could at least have some form of a chance.

"Good practice?" He asked, sounding relaxed.

"Yep" I answered staring at his slightly wet hair. It was crinkled and flattened. I liked it better than its usual spiky-ness it reminded me of sitting in the rain and then when we…

I blushed and he caught sight of it and eyed me as if he wanted to know what was the cause of it. But I was thankful he didn't ask.

"Your hair looks better like that" I decided to tell him. And he smiled again looking amused. It was the truth though, it did look better. It made him look rough but kind. It shaped his face better. Some strands fell over his black and gold eyes.

I liked his eyes this way. Last night when he had lost control they were diluted and looked murky. Today they were bright and bold. It was as if someone had melted down gold into pure liquid. It was beautiful I found myself staring and he noticed.

He stared at me too as if he could see the same interest in my eyes.

He then lay on the grass and stared up at the sky. I followed suit. It was comfortable. Are elbows brushed each other's.

"Will you ever go back to soul society?" He asked out of the blue.

"I don't know, maybe" Maybe I would but I didn't see the point right now. I feel so free here. So alive.

I watched as the few clouds in the blue sky moved and formed shapes as they went by.

"Do you want to go back?" he said while staring ahead.

"Not really" I told him. Then I thought of something to ask him.

"Would you want to go back to Ichigo?" I don't know where that came from but it felt like I needed to ask it.

He laughed to my surprise. "I really don't know if I would, even if it were possible. Besides he's only human. He will never be shinigami again. It's too late. I feel like I keep saying that and know ones listening. Final means final." He didn't sound annoyed more lazy when answering about Ichigo.

I nodded I guess he made sense. We were just two beings lost in the world really. No place to go. No were to really belong.

I closed my eyes despite feeling warm the sun felt good on my skin. I felt it soaking up heating me.

"I like the sun better now" I heard him say. It sounding like it was more to himself then to me. "I use to hate the sun, but it kinda feels good" I could hear a hint of a smile in his voice which made me smirk.

"This place grows on you" I told him laughing. He chuckled and I heard movement. I opened my eyes to find he had turned onto his side smiling at me with his pure white teeth. His smile then vanished as he realized how close we had gotten and he suddenly seemed serious about something. I wanted to ask about what was on his mind but then decided not to.

I turned on my side too to watch him. The sun on his skin made him look even whiter. Like my very own life sized porcelain doll but without the horrible brown curls and scary painted on face.

I laughed out loud at that thought and he stared as if it was the best thing he had ever heard. It was weird. He seemed so different up close. His face looked a hell of a lot less scary. He seemed just so relaxed and well, human. Which is a weird thought I guess considering what he really is.

I was thinking about how good his hair did look when his face came closer to mine. Then all thought seemed to freeze and blow away with the breeze that swept over us.

His nose was inches from mine his eyes on the same level. His mouth parted and I suddenly had that desire to feel his cold skin on mine. As if he read my mind he leant in and our lips met for the second time. Only it was like I hadn't remembered the first time at all as the cold was so breathtaking. It was like I had jumped into a freezing lake without any clothes on, it had that same rush and heart ponding effect.

The kiss was gentle at first and then deepened. His hands touched my neck and my hair and mine did the same to his. His body was my body and my body was his. We were so close I couldn't tell us apart.

He let out a small moan and I shivered. He then broke away his eyes still closed and he sighed. His limbs still entangled with my own.

"I'll never get use to that" He whispered to me as a small smile lit up his face.

* * *

><p>Note: Yes, yes, I know more fluff. But hey, we need a little fluff to get by ;) I promise this story is going some were I'm just not rushing it forward, although things will start to move soon. again... Crossing-danger -P.s thank you for the reviews! I love each one! keep reading!<p> 


	35. Chapter 35 short and sweet

chapter 35 Short and sweet

Hollow's point of view

* * *

><p>After a late dinner Chiyo sat crossed legged on the floor staring out of the open wall. I was sitting on the ledge my legs dangling over it. After we had kissed we sat in the sun for most of the day enjoying what it had to offer. It seemed only right since we had enjoyed or well been put into most of the rain. It was only right to try both.<p>

It had been so peaceful. The grass had twirled in the light breeze and birds whistled constantly making everything feel so alive. But as the sky started to set we went inside and she made some food. She complained that there wasn't anything left now, and would need to go shopping for some more, this time hopefully in a gagai so she wouldn't have to steal it. I laughed at how she seemed to care about everything.

We hadn't talked for some time now, just stared out at the sun as it almost disappeared completely behind the mountains. The sky was a navy blue part of it black. The clouds had vanished completely. It was a blank canvas just waiting to get dark enough to be littered with stars.

I liked it here so much but something deep down told me it wouldn't last forever. I'd have to leave. Or maybe Chiyo would. But I didn't want it to be true. I wanted to stay in this place, this place that feels so timeless. Nothing about the cabin has aged; Chiyo had told me it had been here a long long time. The valley it was in seemed to protect it from the outside world. Everything was ageless and beautiful. Natural. It felt like home to me. It was my first home, my only home.

"I love it here" Chiyo spoke up. But she had a sad look on her face. She must have been thinking of the exact same thing. I felt sorry for her, because she had a future. I didn't. It didn't matter if I dyed right here right now, but it would matter to Chiyo, she had a life. I didn't envy that. I liked the way mine was. It had to stay short. Short and sweet.

But Chiyo had responsibilities as a soul reaper. She had duties and honor. Were as I had nothing at all. Well, I had a hunger for souls and for death, but that was the one thing about my life that I couldn't have anymore. I didn't want anymore.

I suddenly realized while thinking that, that I had changed. I had changed so completely it was scary that I hadn't really noticed it until now. Chiyo was right. Anyone and anything can change. It depends entirely on the environment and the company.

"Do you think this place will stay like this forever?" I asked Chiyo, more wondering out loud but I found myself doing that a lot lately so it didn't surprise her.

"Everything changes eventually, everything, but in a way I hope it doesn't" She said quietly. She turned to me and smiled rather sadly. I wanted to touch her, to comfort her. I wanted to know every single thing about her and take every single worry or sadness away, like dusting out cobwebs.

"But I know how it will never change" Her voice now sounded amused which caught my interest.

She got her finger and tapped it to the side of her head. "It won't change in here" She said laughing and I had to laugh at how cute she sounded. But It was true. I would have a memory. It may fade or grow hazy over time (If I had time) but it would be there all the same. Nobody could touch or take it away.

I shuffled closer to her and put an arm around her hoping she wouldn't mind. She snuggled in. She sighed. I wanted to sigh too but I didn't have a reason for it. Why did we feel like this? Why was there a sadness in the air that clung to us? Why did I feel like something was going to change and Id never be able to stop it?

The sky above us had eventually turned black. The stars glowed brightly. The blank canvas had been filled but it looked like it had been a rushed job. Stars were over each other scattered like glitter in the air. I wanted to reach up and move them around, give each one room, give each one a name and reason to live.

I shook my head, maybe I had spent too long in the sun, why am I thinking like this?

"I can't help but feel like this is our last night here" Chiyo spoke softly. And she moved to look at my face.

I nodded. "I know what you mean…I don't like it"

"At least the sky is quiet, just for us" She said sounding at least a little bit brighter.

"Just for you" I corrected her and then I kissed the top of her head and stayed there smelling the sweet scent of her hair and her skin.

She hugged me back and I felt completely whole inside for the first time in my existence.

"I love you" She spoke softly into my ear. My body shuddered. I had never felt so human before. It scared the hell out of me as well as made my skin warm with pleasure. "I love you too".

* * *

><p><em>Note: Sorry another note, But thought Id explain why i havnt uploaded chapters quicker like usual. Its colleges fault. Started for my 3rd year on monday. Its only been two days but already I'm exhausted D; . And whats worse I dont really like the course. i did an art and design course for two years and went onto this other one which is what most people did, its just for another year, sort of like a step up, But its really different. Kind of. Its rushed, and were not aollowed to wright annotation. I have no idea why am complaing becuase for two years I had to write a mini essay about every single scribble I put in a sketch book, Its what I was told I had to do. Now I'm being told to just write a couple of bullet points. It feels wrong. I dont get to explain my work. i dont like it. The only thing Im looking forward to this week is art history because hopefully that hasn't changed... So here I am feeling fed up that my the class mates are snotty and immature bar from a phew good people, and Im coming onto this site which is now one of my sanctuary's because Now my work isn't one of them. <em>

_I Guess I hate change. It kinda throws me off balance. Yet I love a good balence shifter. urrrg. And now am spamming my own chapter. shamefull._

_What do you call your sanctuary? Id have to say, mine is now just stciking my nose in a good fiction book, and also writing fiction. I escape. Its so beautiful. Ive read 4 books in the past 3 days...i dont think that's normal. I didn't speed read either, hate speed reading but seemed to devour each book really quickly. crazy. Anyway thanks again for reviews. I feel like Ino some of you because your always there haha oh and sorry for always thanking u, I guess that's annoying. But hey. there u have it. Keep reading ya'll _


	36. Chapter 36 Something of me

Chapter 36 Something of me

Chiyo's point of view

* * *

><p>I woke up with an empty lonely feeling in my stomach. There was no reason for that feeling. In fact I had never been so happy in my life, yet something was tugging at my insides telling me it won't last, something's changing even as you think this. And I wish with all my heart that it's not true.<p>

I turned to face the hollow. He lay there next to me his eyes closed still in sleep. His hair seemed to stay flattened after his shower. I liked it. He looked more tired today even as he slept.

I couldn't help it. I stretched a hand out and traced my fingers over his lips then his jaw line. His eyes fluttered open. And he gave me a crooked smile then relaxed again. He lay on his stomach with his head to the side. He looked so human that I even wanted to call him a teenager which was a term that would never suit him.

I laughed to myself.

"Urahara's today?" He asked sleepily.

"Yeah" My tone sounded so flat that it made me cringe. I hated feeling this way. There's no reason for it. Pull yourself together.

"Everything will be okay you know" He said as he sat up and stretched his arms and back. "I don't think they would have told soul society about us. They've all done things with Urahara that the society wouldn't be happy about, they wouldn't risk that just to hand us over" He sounded so relaxed that I wanted to see if I could touch his head and extract his feelings and thoughts so I could see it the same way. It was the gut feeling stopping me from nodding. A gut feeling I got when I knew it was going to rain and I had a long way to travel. A gut feeling that warned me when danger was near. A gut feeling that was telling me now something's happening.

It was so stupid to think that though. So silly. Everything would be okay. Well, it would it I tried harder.

"Breakfast?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I don't feel hungry this morning"

"Me too" I sighed. Maybe he wasn't as optimistic as he seemed. Or maybe having nothing to eat made him stronger. If this meeting would come to a fight a shinigami would be stronger if they had food for energy but a hollow might be different. Maybe there stronger without food because it makes them strive to get that food. I gulped. I didn't want this turning into a blood bath.

I couldn't face sitting anymore. I got up and walked straight to the living area to find clean robes in the ruck sacks that were stashed there. It took a while rooting through the bags. Material after material brushed across my hands until I found the ones I was looking for. I pulled the black shinigami robes out from the bag and looked the baggy material over.

I may not belong to them anymore but even looking at the uniform made me feel proud to be one. Sure they have their problems and sometimes they get things wrong, but the whole time all they do is strive to be good. I may not feel like one of them all the time, but really I did want the same thing as them, to save souls.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around.

"Are you okay" He asked. His shirt was off and the only clothing her wore was grey sweat pants. His skin to me now looked beautiful. It didn't remind me of deathly white flesh anymore, it reminded me smooth marble.

"Yeah, I guess I just feel like something's going to happen" I sighed telling him the truth.

"When does it ever not happen" He laughed showing his teeth. It made me smile and the bad thoughts seemed to float away.

I threw robes at him and he caught them with ease with one hand. I shook my head at him. He really did seem confident about all of this, even though he had no idea what Urahara had planned. He might not have planned anything at all but we both seemed to think he had.

I watched him for a while as he stared out the open wall holding the robes under his arm. He seemed to be thinking about something. But his face was still relaxed not filled with any concern.

"Were are my white robes?" He asked turning to me again.

"Oh would you like them instead?" I rooted through the bags for the battered white robes. I found them quickly and handed them to him. He dropped the black robes onto the couch and I was about to grab them before his hand stopped mine.

"Im wearing these ones"

I looked at him puzzled. His face was unreadable so I decided not to ask just yet and just watch him. He took the white clothing in both hands and looked over the material almost lovingly. Like a child with its comfort blanket. He stroked his fingers over a torn edge and a light smile played upon his face. I was getting more confused by the second. I didn't understand what he meant. Was he saying goodbye to the white ones and accepting the black ones? What did that mean? Did that mean he had made a choice? Had he chosen good?

I sat on the couch while staring at him, my legs feeling like jelly unable to keep my body standing. Whatever was happening felt important, and I couldn't help but let the bad feelings swamp my mind once more. The main thing that was bothering me was I didn't want him hurt. I didn't want the Shinigami to go against us. I didn't want him killed.

He then grabbed the edge of the material between two hands and pulled, it ripped easily like a knife through butter. It was as if he hadn't put any strength into it at all. I watched amazed. Why was he destroying it, it meant something to him didn't it?

I watched as he pulled a small long rectangle strip away and smoothed out the creases in his hand. He then dangled it I front of me.

"What…?"

"I want you to have this"

The white strip looked heavy and sturdy as it dangled there. It was as if it couldn't be spilt at all but yet it had just been done. The white material reminded me off his skin and I instantly wanted his gift.

I put my hand out to take it but he touched my wrist and turned it over. He curled the white strip around my wrist like a bracelet and tied a small but firm knot were the two ends met.

I stared at it my throat choking up for unknown reasons. All it was, was scrap material from robes that didn't matter anymore, But they were his robes. It belonged to him. And thinking this made my stomach twirl.

"I want you to have this just in case something happens okay. Just in case. I want you…I want you to remember me "His fingers trailed over the bracelet and then onto my arm. My eyes fought back tears. It felt like he was saying goodbye. I didn't like it, but it felt right at the same time.

I turned without a word and picked up one of the bags again and searched for a another set of my own robes. I found it and looked for the edge with my fingers and began trying to tear it. It wouldn't tear as easily in my almost shaking hands. I felt weak. His hands came onto mine and he pulled along with my hands and we managed to rip a piece away. It looked just like the strip I had only midnight black. I took the strip and curled it over his own wrist and tied it there. I inspected every inch of his wrist with my fingers and my eyes.

It looked so strong. I could see the indents of muscle forming. He looked like a stature of smooth marble. The kind that stands tall in art galleries.

He stared at his own bracelet for a while and he looked sad for the first time today.

"I want you to have this…Because I want you to remember what you did for me" I was surprised that my voice didn't all together break and was pleased that it stayed somehow strong.

He nodded at me and his other hand cupped around the bracelet as he stroked his fingers over it.

"I won't forget" He whispered sadly.

I didn't know why but we both seemed to realize at that point that this little cabin hidden away in the mountains might not always be ours to enjoy, and we both seemed to know that time was catching up with us, and that nothing at all could last forever.

He started to undress himself to put the black robes on. This time he wasn't embarrassed and neither was i. It just seemed normal. I did the same with my clothes and after I was done and he was tying his white belt over his waist he smiled at me. A sad but pure sort of smile. One that filled me with hope that I wish would last for a long long time. Things would be okay. If anything did happen which it probably would seeing as it never failed not to, we had our memories. Memories of this place, memories of each other, nothing else seemed to matter anymore.

"Let's go" He said and we jumped from the ledge into the dull morning sun.


	37. Chapter 37 The Rising Sun

Chapter 37 The rising sun

Hollow's point of view

* * *

><p>The sun wasn't bright today. It seemed to match the mood in the air. Everything felt small and insignificant. Even the sun and sky was duller. The sun wasn't completely up yet and maybe that was the reason why everything felt so bland, but to me and Chiyo it was like a sign.<p>

We raced through the air, my face stung with cold. I could see dew on the grass and trees below us. Tiny droplets hung to leaves making them glisten whenever the small amount of light caught there surfaces. It was like the world below us was full of jewels.

I didn't know how early it was. It didn't really matter much. Chiyo had been acting strangely since I had woken up. It was as if she sensed something I didn't. But I could feel the uneasiness in the air, so much so that I hadn't felt hungry, and my stomach felt like it was churning into knots with discomfort. Something felt off but I couldn't put my finger on it.

The clouds were drifting off lazily, the sky clearing, but yet it still felt dull to me. I had a thought that maybe everything would now seem dull after staying in such a beautiful hidden place.

I could see the edge of the town just in the distance. We were covering ground fast. Our speed was graceful and I enjoyed the cold wind that whipped me. It made me feel much more alert.

Chiyo was silent as she stared ahead. I couldn't read her features but whenever she caught my eye she gave me a slight smile. Maybe I should ask her what exactly is it she senses. What's worrying her so much?

She didn't have to worry. I would protect her. Id kill anyone who tried to harm her. I'd kill my best friend if he tried to hurt her. Not that I have a best friend, but if I did, I would kill him without a second thought.

The bracelet felt alive on my skin as if a constant presence lingered there. I wanted to touch it again and feel the material that had once been her robes but decided not to. I didn't want to look too soft, besides the town was almost below us.

I could hear the rustle and bustle off early morning duties from the town's people. Cars screeched as people made their way to work, bikes jingled as kids tried their best not to run over anyone. The smell of cooking food, coffee and fresh air was all mixed together. The rattle of a train in the distance made everything feel even busier.

The humans below us have no idea of the world they live in. They don't know about the hollow's that try and attack them. They don't know about the Shinigami who try and save them. They carry on as normal trying their best just to live. Maybe that's one thing I like about humans. There weak creatures but yet never stop trying to survive.

We went lower to get a look of the buildings and pick out the little shop we were looking for. The houses and streets looked so compact from up here that they reminded me of an ants nest. Everything looked on top of each other, but yet there was a sense of security from that.

I caught sight of the Urahara's store just ahead and nodded to Chiyo as she spotted it too. It looked different today even though its appearance couldn't have changed, it just felt different looking down on it now. Maybe it was the nerves that churned my stomach.

Chiyo dropped faster than I did and I marveled at her speed. It was like watching a hawk diving to earth. She landing firmly on the dirt driveway and looked up waiting for me. I landed next to her a slight wobble in my step. Okay so I wasn't as good at landing as she was.

Chiyo ruffled her shoulder length hair that had become windswept. And I stared watching each black strand try and escape into the wind again.

"Everything will be okay?" She asked while looking at her sword strapped to her waist. I watched her posture and knew instantly that she was uncomfortable. In fact the only time she was ever truly comfortable was at the cabin. That should always be her place I thought. There's no better person to live there.

"Are you coming in" Urahara stood at the door way a smirk playing on his lips. He had stubble on his chin and no hat today that covered his eyes in shadow. He looked younger that way.

I nodded at him and he turned back into the building.

Chiyo sighed, her shoulders moving with the force, then her body seemed to finally relax and she touched my wrist intimately then turned towards the door.

Her touch made the knots in my stomach disappear.

We walked into the narrow corridor its warm natural coloured walls felt cozy but I missed the dark paneling that came from the cabin.

We walked into the same sitting room with the one round table and leaning matts. Urahara was already sitting his elbows propped up on the table smiling up at us.

"Sit, sit" he spoke happily.

We did as we were told and both sat opposite him. The black robes felt warm on my skin and that gave me a form off comfort as I watched him waiting for what was next.

"So, how are you both?"

I couldn't believe it. He was making chit chat. I didn't know what to say.

"Were okay" Chiyo spoke softly her eyes never leaving his.

"Good, good" He said smiling broadly.

"Have you had any more attacks?" He was looking at me this time and my heart seemed to stop from what he had said.

"What do you mean?" I knew what he meant, what I should of asked was how did he know.

"Don't worry I haven't been following you, it's just that I would of thought you would have had attacks since you're not with Ichigo anymore. I would think that the hollow part in your body would sense the weaker human side and try and take over. Am I correct?"

He spoke so fluently and surely that he must have known the answer anyway.

"Yesss" My voice hissed but this time I wasn't ashamed of letting it. I didn't like the fact that he knew more then he let on.

"How have you managed to stay stable may I ask?" This time he seemed annoyed that he didn't know the answer and I decided not to tell him, just to let him know that he didn't know everything.

"I've been giving him my blood now and again. It sustains him for a while but doesn't stop the hunger all together" Chiyo answered for me and I glared at the wall not liking how she could tell him everything. It was if I was a science experiment. I didn't like it. I was still here, can't they talk someplace else.

"Ah, I never thought that would work, but I guess it can, it's not permanent though, sooner or later, you will be taken over. You're Human side will be devoured and all that's left will be an empty killing shell."

I gulped and stared at the man who had just told me my fate. My throat went dry and my arms started to shake. I stopped them by clenching my fists.

"What can we do!" Chiyo surprised me by sounding determined and strong. It was the opposite from what I felt.

"I don't think there is much we can do it stop it" Urahara sounded sad, as if he knew me. As if he knew that I wasn't just some beast craving souls.

"It doesn't matter, I accept my fate, and as long as I am stopped before I hurt anyone it doesn't matter"

Chiyo gasped besides me and started shaking her head.

"No you don't!" She looked at me angrily. "No you're not giving up, not at all, we've got this far, you're in control almost all the time, there's got to be a way to save you"

I couldn't look at her anymore. Her sad eyes hurt me deeper then hearing that I was to be killed. Put down. My short life was meaningless compared to souls in this world that constantly needed protection.

I stared at the plain walls again trying not to think like Chiyo. I was too much trouble to try and find a solution. I wasn't worth it. She knew it deep down. So would Urahara. He would talk sense into her. He would explain that there wasn't anything to be done. He'd tell her what an honor it was to stop me. He'd tell her how brave she would be by killing me and saving the millions of souls that I probably would destroy as soon as my human side was gone.

Urahara's next words stopped my thoughts all together. They slammed into me like waves crashing over rocks.

"However there might be, one way to save you"


	38. Chapter 38 The missing piece

Chapter 38 The missing piece

**Ichigo Kurosaki's point of view**

* * *

><p>The morning light hit my face through the curtains and I groaned at it. It felt early. The air was cold even under the covers. I could hear talking down in the kitchen which told me the girls were making breakfast. I sighed to myself. They were so normal. They didn't have many worries. Just you wait till your older, and then all the worries in the world seem to stay on your shoulders.<p>

No. Ill protect them from that. I always will, powers or no powers.

I sat up finally opening my eyes and stretched my arms. They clicked from being stiff for so long. It was once again another reminder of how weak I had gotten.

No, I told myself I wouldn't think like that anymore. What's done is done. I protected and fought and now I still can, not like I use to, but still it's something.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stared at my hands. A habit I had started since becoming just a normal human again. It was as if every morning I was checking to see if I was still alive, to check if I hadn't crumbled to dust yet. It was stupid really, but still I found myself staring at my hands thinking to myself, yes you are still real, yes you do still exist.

I sighed, also a habit that had become very much constant and normal.

I slouched to the wardrobe and looked through different t-shirts and pants. For the past week I had just picked things without looking and shrugged them on. I had a feeling that the girls and dad were starting to notice my absence in caring.

I took note to actually pick todays outfit. A slim fit purple t-shirt with red trimmed edges along the arms. The writing on the front read 'nice vibe' it was a t-shirt I use to love so I picked it thinking it would do its job in showing the family I wasn't actually suffering from anything at all. I pulled it over my bare chest and started looking for pants next.

Slimming dark blue ones looked the best and I pulled them on. There, now it looks like I'm bothered. I ruffled my hair but didn't check in a mirror and walked out the room heading for all the commotion downstairs.

Yuzu was busy making what looked like toast and also pan cakes. Karin was sitting at the table having an argument with dad. She was glaring at him while he was pleading with her about something. They argued so often I took no notice and sat down next to them.

"Morning Ichigo" Yuzu was as chirpy as ever and smiled brightly while sliding pan cakes onto a plate then placing them in the middle of the table. Dad and Karin snatched up two each and started munching away while still glaring at each other. The toast then came to the table and I picked up a piece and stared at it like it was something I had never eaten before.

Everyone stared at me as if they were expecting me to put it down, I realized that that's what I had been doing every morning. I took a bite and smiled just for their benefit, and maybe a little for myself. It was the right thing to do as everyone seemed to relax and went about chatting to each other like normal. I joined in a couple of times and relaxed into the back of the chair.

No matter what happened in my life my family were always themselves, crazy, but normal in their way. I laughed to myself and shook my head.

After the one piece of toast was consumed I left the table and headed for the door and slipped on some shoes.

"Were are you off?" My dad was standing there staring at me arms folded. He always did this, acted tough and trying to look stern while asking what I was up to.

"Just going for a walk" I simply told him and pulled on a jacket. It was the truth, this time I wasn't making an excuse to sneak of and do shinigami duties, I was actually just going for a walk, there wasn't much else to do while school was out.

"hmm, well, be back by seven"

"Seven!" I glared at him "How old do you think I am?"

"seven is tea time, be back by then" He sniggered then walked off back into the kitchen where I could hear Karin yelling at him again about something else this time.

I groaned at him and walked out.

The sun was out today, I wouldn't call it a summers sun, more like a spring sun. It wasn't close enough to warm everything up, the air was chilling but refreshing. I stared up at the almost clear sky and tried clearing my mind of all unwanted thoughts.

Just walk today, just walk, everything will be fine. Let's not think about those things again. It's gone now. Doesn't matter anymore.

I started walking. Walking seemed the only way lately to cast the thoughts away from myself. Every time I stayed still they seemed to pounce back upon me.

I walked down my street right to end at a forked road and thought about which way to go. I was heading for the park, but there's two ways to get there. Either go through town, or go down by the river and along it.

I picked the river. I hadn't walked that way in a long long time.

It was a much longer route to reach the park, but it meant there was more time to clear my thoughts.

I wonder what Inoue, Chad, and Ishiada are doing. I wonder what Rukia's doing.

No. Not again. Leave it. Forget about it. It's not worth the pain anymore. I'm over this. Over it.

The only thing I thought about until I reached the river was the crunch of my feet on the cold hard ground. One step, two step, one foot in front of the other. That's all that matters.

The rivers side was up ahead. A hilled grass verge lined the outside of it. I walked down it towards the edge of the industrial river and kept along its side. The running water was calming. I also couldn't believe how quiet it was. There didn't seem to be anyone around. But the grass verge seemed to separate this place from the rest of the town. It was like a little bubble of nature hidden away.

I stopped a couple of times just to gaze at the water. The sun light rebounded of the rippling surface. It was beautiful. It had an orange hue to it. It looked so warm and inviting even though the air around me was freezing cold.

I carried on walking again. The river went straight then curved around then straight again. It was like following a giant snake's path.

Birds cawed overhead but I kept my eyes straight ahead because a strange feeling entered my chest. My spine tingled, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I was sensing something. Something I probably wouldn't be able to see. It was a ghost of a reaction from what I use to normally sense. But this time it was stronger. A warning. My body shuddered. My feet stopped in their tracks and I watched the hill ahead. I was alone still, but yet every single sense in my body screamed at me.

It was impossible to tell what they were screaming at me. Run, or stay? It was mixture of all things. But the one thing that confused me most is that I felt excitement. A pure surge of excitement that I hadn't felt for what seemed like forever. It overlapped the rest of my feelings and so I stood my ground watching the space in front of me.

Light foot falls could be heard. Is it just some stranger walking? If it is then why are my senses going all crazy? Is it a shinigami? I wouldn't be able to see them or hear them if it is.

The air around me seemed to chill even more, or maybe it was because I had stopped walking, or maybe it was because I had almost stopped breathing. The footsteps were getting closer. I found myself not even blinking as I squinted against the sun to try and see up ahead.

A figure walked over the hill. The sun blocked my site of it. It made it a black silloete. It got closer. My spine tingled again. My hands clenched into fists.

The sun finally eased up on my eyes. The black figure was now white. As white as the finest marble. White skin. White as snow.

"Ichigo?"

It was him.

* * *

><p><em>-Just watched the hell chapterhell verse, bleach movie 4 OH MY GOD it was amazing! I wish id seen it sooner, i was told online that it wasnt coming out till December and then a while after that to actually even see it online and a while after that before i could buy the real version on DVD here. but when looking at the trailers for the 100th time I found people said they've seen it online! after months of waiting and it was already available! I cant wait for the dvd! it was the best moive yet, another reason showing people that bleach has not changed! Also getting the new game for the ps3 cant wait for that, i think its based of the 4th movie not sure but cant wait for that as well :) if your bleach fans u need to see the film! (random rant there sorry) keep reading x-crossing-danger-x_


	39. Chapter 39 The human and the hollow

Chapter 39 The human and The Hollow

**Ichigo'**s point of view

* * *

><p>I can't believe it. It's not real. He's not real. He's not standing there. He's not standing there in normal human clothes. He's not standing there staring at me with a look of pity on his face. He's not, he's not.<p>

"Ichigo?" He said my name again as if I wasn't listing, or as if he was checking if it was really me and not some other boy with bright orange hair and brown eyes.

What can I say to him? What can I say to the creature that haunted my thoughts, a creature that haunted my dreams but yet saved my life on countless occasions. A creature I killed in my inner soul. How is he alive? How is he here? Why? Why?

I shook my head. Maybe it would clear my vision. Maybe it would take me back to reality. The reality where I was trying to move on. The one where I couldn't help lost souls anymore, the one where I couldn't save my friends if they needed me. I was getting used to it, sure it was slowly, but still I was almost over it. And now this. Now he has to turn up. Why is he staring at me so human like? Like he cares. Like he knows what I'm going through or what I've been through.

He seems different. There's something about him. His appearance looks exactly the same but yet he's a whole different being.

"How…?" It was all I could manage to say. My voice sounded strangled, I wanted to shout it at him. I wanted to scream at him to let my anger boil over but everything seemed to just stay inside my chest. A flame just slightly flickering, a flame that used to be a fire.

He shook his head. It was strange.

"I don't know how I survived or even how I was taken away from your soul" he looked to the ground as if the answers lay in the dirt.

I looked over his clothes. He had black jeans on and a slim fit light grey top. He looked so human. If it weren't for his eyes and skin I would have mistaken him for just a normal stranger.

"How can I see you?" My voice still sounded strangled. He was only a few feet away from me but I felt like I was on another planet. Everything felt strange. Everything felt broken.

"Gegai. Urahara made it for me, well I didn't request it but he insisted I needed one. I guess I know why now" He looked at me, truly looked at me. His rich gold eyes never left mine. It was if he was willing me to believe every word he would say.

"Urahara's been talking to you?"

He looked afraid for some reason, as if I would snap. But it wouldn't do any good, I don't know if he still has powers, but he would be able to protect himself. After all, all I am is human.

"Who else knows about you?" My voice sounded stronger. I could feel the anger starting to shake my frame. Why did Urahara know. Why did he know and not tell me. Surly I should be told. This was my hollow. The hollow that tried desperately to take over my body. He's walking around completely free and I didn't know a thing.

"That day, when you were on the bench" He told me, and I remembered when Orihime had found me. She had comforted me a lot and helped me see myself better. How did he know? "well I was there, she seen me but I told her not to say anything to you about me, after that I guess she told Urahara, or maybe he knew all along, anyway Orihime came back and led us to Urahara's home. Others were there"

Others probably meant Rukia and Renji. I knew they stopped off to check in like they always did; they even wanted to see me in gegai form. But I couldn't face them. Everything felt too raw for that.

"How long have you been…alive?"

"Since you lost your powers, right after you defeated me, I woke up just in the edge of the forest"

Realization hit me. He had been there all along, he'd always been there. Those random sense's I had gotten that someone was there even though I usually didn't sense anything. It was always him.

"You came to my house didn't you" It wasn't really a question I knew the answer.

He nodded. "I wanted to see if you really couldn't see me" He shuffled his shoes in the dirt kicking up dust and stones.

His black and gold eyes blazed with sudden intensity. "I wouldn't of hurt you or your family, I just wanted to check…I…I'm different now"

"Different?" I barked at him. "How can you be different, you've been a blood thirsty monster from the day I found you in my soul!"

The anger warmed my arms and legs, my face felt hot. My chest and shoulders felt heavy.

"At first I hunted souls, souls that didn't mean anything, but that's still not an excuse I know, I then met someone, someone who helped me"

My anger died away, replaced with confusion and a sinking feeling. "What are you talking about, I don't understand this, I don't know how you're here?"

"I don't know how I'm here either, but I am, and since I met this person I haven't touched another soul, I've changed, because of her, but it's not enough, I'm dying, I'm going to become a full hollow, I'm half hollow half human, I'm not half Shinigami, so I need your help, and in return you'll also have something from me"

I looked at the creature that had always worried me, but this time he seemed strong not in a deadly way, but in a way that admitted pride and honor.

"How the hell can I help you, I'm just a human now?"

"There's one way, which will save me from changing, and it will also give you powers…They won't be the same as your shinigami powers as we don't have Zangetsu, but you will be able to protect the people you love again…."

A moment of utter madness and greed had me asking "How?"

"I need to be a part of your soul again…"


	40. Chapter 40 The Dying Soul

Chapter 40 The dying soul

Ichigo kurosaki's points of view

* * *

><p>I looked at him completely frozen. My whole body suddenly felt icy, it was only just over heated a second ago. Everything he had said seemed to scream the truth at me, yet I found every word hard to believe, or more hard to digest.<p>

What was he saying? He wanted to be in my soul again? How? How's that even possible? Why is he even alive? Why am I considering this!

"Why can't you just pick some other random human who wants power? There are plenty of them in the world" I decided to be snappy with him. He deserved a lot worse with the things he had put me through.

He shook his head and looked at me sadly. It was to surreal seeing him act like this. Every time I had met him he had a laughing blood thirsty face. He looked normal now. Like someone with thoughts, someone who knew what right and wrong was. How can a hollow know these things? There not capable of it, that's why they get a hole in their chest.

He hasn't got a hole in his chest. Not that I know of anyway. Maybe that's why.

"Some random human wouldn't work. You may have lost your powers but you're still a powerful person. And..Well..Besides I owe it to you" He shifted his weight onto one leg and kicked at a stone with the other. His hands were tightly shoved into his pockets. I had a random thought, is this what I look like?

"Some shinigami then, there's got to be one that would consider it, there's been plenty that have gone against soul society for power, am sure you can find one, and they would give you more power anyway. I have nothing to give anymore."

I turned around and started to walk the way I had come. I tried telling myself that I didn't want this, that I didn't want him so I could protect again. The only way of saying no was walking away.

"Ichigo, I need you just as much as you need me. I don't want another Shinigami, it's only right that it's you, I was born in your soul, I will die in your soul"

His words stopped my feet from moving and I stared ahead but didn't see anything. My body had once again gone icy. My limbs froze in place. My spine tickled.

"Consider it at least Ichigo" He sounded like he had stayed in the same place, giving me my space. I liked that, maybe he is more aware of human traits now. No, am not thinking like that.

"How do I know that you won't take over my body?"

That had to have him, he wouldn't be able to answer that. He had always tried to take me over.

"I don't need to do that anymore" he dint even think about answering, he told me as soon as my question left my lips. "I am choosing to be in your soul, therefore these no reason that I'd want out. Besides Urahara said that if you do let me be apart of you again, I should be able to leave your soul whenever I or yourself likes, Its kinda like were borrowing each other's ability's"

I turned to look at him. And he gave me a slight grin.

"I wouldn't bother you, I'm not consumed by hunger anymore, for some reason when I let your soul I wasn't completely following all of my instincts, I at last had my own mind about it all"

"What if you go back?"

"Then you can kick me out as simple as that, and you won't need to worry because Chiyo will kill me before I hurt anyone"

He sounded so sure, his voice so natural and light. I couldn't help but want to believe it all.

"Come to Urahara's we can talk more there" He started to turn and walked but stopped waiting for me.

No, no, don't walk, don't follow, don't do this again. Stop! Your believing in these things again, nothing can save you, your just human now and that's the way it's going to be. That's the way it has to be.

I ignored the little voice in my head and followed the hollow that was going to change my life….once again.


	41. Chapter 41 The Hollow's Plan

Chapter 41 The Hollow's plan

Hollow's point of view

* * *

><p>I walked alongside with him. Something I never thought I'd ever do.<p>

His orange hair was bright and bouncy again, not like the last time I had seen him, it had looked faded and unclean, like he had given up on absolutely everything. His hair was also quite long now. It covered his eyes now and again and went down his neck in long strands. It suited him being this long. The top layer strands spiked up in different directions.

He didn't look at me but kept his eyes on the ground. He looked to be in deep thought, but it was hard to tell with Ichigo because he seemed to always have a permanent scowl.

I wasn't sure if I had got through to him. I wasn't trying to trick him into letting me be a part of his soul, if he didn't want me to join him then I wouldn't. I needed him to think about it first, to make up his own mind.

I needed him so I wouldn't turn into a monster, but I knew deep down that he needed me also. He was suffering. I could smell it on his skin, see it there in his eyes. He was trying to be normal, but every day was crushing him. He couldn't be just human. He was never meant to be just human. After rukia's powers were taken from him, urahara resurrected his own shinigami powers, they were his own, and they had always been there buried deep inside. He wasn't meant to be powerless. Never. He had a destiny that involved protecting people. I knew it as well as he did.

"Who's this Chiyo person?" He broke the silence after what seemed like ages.

"She's a shinigami" I told him simply shrugging my shoulders. He stared at me as if I had just told him I had killed a puppy.

"She's gone against soul society then?"

"I wouldn't say she's gone against them, just more chosen her own free will"

I could see a small smile threating to break over his face. I knew he would agree with me on that, Ichigo had always thought that there rules were sometimes too much, and that even though Shinigami had a duty, they were still souls after all.

"I saved her one day and she also saved me, we've been staying together to make sure I don't lose myself"

He stared at me, his eyes seemed to have softened a little.

"She sounds like a kind person, like someone I know"

"Agreed"

"Sometimes people don't deserve the kindness they receive from others" I sniggered to myself remembering all that Chiyo had done for me, did I really deserve all kindness? I'm still a monster after all, weather I'm changed or not.

"For once I totally agree with you" He laughed and put his hands in his pockets like me. It seemed to relax him.

"I never expected to be accepted as a monster, but I was" I thought out loud not really meaning to.

He looked at me side on while walking and he seemed to be thinking hard again.

"Maybe that's what changed you so much"

"Maybe" Maybe he was right. There are a lot of things I still didn't understand. Like how was I born into his soul, or how I was still alive when he had stabbed me, and how everything had turned out, How was I walking with Ichigo talking? How was it all so real, so final?

"were is she now?" He asked me. I knew he meant Chiyo.

"At Urahara's, orihime's there too"

His back stiffened ever so slightly. If I were a lesser being I wouldn't have noticed it at all.

He stopped speaking then and carried on looking at the ground and now and again looking up to make sure he was going the right way. I wanted to speak to him some more. I felt like I needed to. Like he needed me. It was strange to think that. Especially after everything I had done to him in his inner world. But then again I had also saved him countless times, but without his power I wouldn't have existed in the first place.

"Do you ever get the feeling that if just one tiny thing didn't happen then our whole lives would be completely different?"

He surprised me by speaking again. It wasn't like him to talk so much to someone he disliked.

"All the time" I laughed "But then again, I've never really thought about having a whole life"

"Why's that, you're still a soul, hollow or not?" He suddenly seemed angry with me. What had I said wrong?

"Because Life has never had any meaning, not until the last couple of days at least" I had told him the truth, maybe he would believe me, maybe he would not.

He looked away again his brows tightly furrowed. "You're still a soul" he mumbled.

I didn't know what to say to that so I just carried on walking.

We had gone past the industrial river now. Its calming waters were slowly dying away, the sound replaced with the noise of traffic along main roads in the distance. It wasn't long till Urahara's now.

I felt anticipation deep in my stomach. I wasn't sure how this was all going to work out. Urahara had hardly told me anything at all, and then I had decided to go find Ichigo myself. What If my promise of giving him power wasn't true?

What if it doesn't work out? What if I can't get back into his soul? What if I lose myself again?

Stop it. It'll work out. If it doesn't…well…it doesn't. At least we tried.

I tried not to think about the consequences if it didn't work out. One day I would turn into a full monster. One day I wouldn't be able to think clearly ever again.

We turned down a little street with a few small shops lining the edge. There were hardly many people shopping and even the small amount who were didn't notice us. I thought I would at least get noticed my skin being ghostly white and all, but people in this town seemed to be more accepting them most.

The gegai wasn't so bad either. It did dilute my senses though, only slightly. And my arms and legs felt stiff now and again as if they needed oiling. But apart from that it was just like normal, it wasn't like I was in some kind of outa shell at all.

We turned down another road and here the dirt road of The Urahara's shop driveway could be seen. Ichigo stared at it like it was an alien place to him, but also I could sense from him a sense of longing.

He missed this place, he hadn't been here since he had lost everything. It surprised me by how much I could sense from Ichigo, it was as if I was still tapped into everything he felt.

Our feet crunched over dirt and stones. The red dust got kicked up with each step and I watched it whirl around my ankles.

We were almost at the door when commotion could be heard from somewhere inside the shop.

Next thing there was two figures running into the shop floor and sliding the doors open, beaming smiles on their faces.

Chiyo and Orihime stood there.

"You were gone for ages!" Chiyo moaned at me but let out a sigh and came running over. She hugged me tightly and I laughed surprised.

Ichigo stared shocked, and I realized he had never seen me even come in to contact with anyone when it didn't involve fighting.

Chiyo let go and turned to Ichigo, she smiled lightly at him and nodded. "It's nice to meet you"

"errr yeh" Ichigo responded. I knew he was still shocked to see us so close together. It must have been a sight to anyone else if it also still shocked me.

Orihime came over and touched Ichigo's arm with only the slightest of movements and let go, but that small touch had his cheeks only slightly turning a shade of pink. I laughed to myself. That's why he had stiffened before hearing her name. Humans, there slaves to emotions.


	42. Chapter 42 True Power

Chapter 42 True Power

Ichigo Kurosaki's Point of view

* * *

><p>It felt very weird being here again. But then again it also felt normal like my life is finally getting back on track. Not that it ever was normal, well, normal for me.<p>

We sat at the familiar round table in the plain room of Urahara's house.

Orihime sat next to me, my hollow on the other side and the Chiyo girl next to him. I couldn't get over how close they were together. He smiled at her like he knew something the world didn't. And she smiled at him like he was just a normal shinigami like her. It was odd, no more than odd, kind of unsettling.

Urahara sat at the head of it all, beaming at everyone like each of us were his children. He seemed to be smiling at me the most. I didn't like it when he did this, it usually meant he had a trick up his sleeve, then again I can't remember a time when he didn't.

"It's great to see you again Kurosaki-kun" He got a white paper fan out from his robes and spread it in front of his mouth. I never did understand why he did that.

"Yeah I guess so"

"I thought you'd never come back and visit me" He scowled but also laughed. I rolled my eyes, sometimes he really did remind me of my own dad.

"My guess is you were surprised to find, ermmm, Mr hollow here out and about"

The way he talked all rhyming and sing song annoyed me but yet made the situation seem less intense.

"You could say I was shocked" I grunted crossing my arms and staring at any object that wouldn't stare back. The whole room seemed to be looking at me waiting for some kind of an answer.

"I told you there wasn't a way to get you your powers back" his voice suddenly changed going completely serious "but that was before these two came along" He was pointing at the hollow and Chiyo both who looked to him and me as if they were watching a tennis match, their heads whipping back and forth.

"I still don't know how it's possible for him to even be alive outside of your soul, but there is a way to get him back into your soul, which should give you some sort of power back. However it is completely your own choice." He twiddled his thumbs on the table and the room went deathly quiet. Have you ever been to a graveyard at night, with not even the wind or noises of animals? Well that's what it sounds like. Even the horrible ring of silence seemed to be missing. They wanted an answer. They needed an answer. And yet I had no idea on what to give them.

Do I really want him back into my soul? Do I want power that badly? Is this all about getting power or is it really about saving souls again?

"Ichigo, if you don't want to go ahead with this, I won't blame you" The hollow looked at me sadly. Chiyo glared at him.

"But.." She said, he gave her a look and she shut her mouth again. Her eyes went glossy. I could see the love she felt for him. She didn't want him to turn into a full hollow. And if he did it would be my fault. He is mine after all. I made him. I didn't mean to, and I don't know how I did it, but I did from my soul. If he changes into the monster I've seen quite a few times, the town we live in will not be a great place. He will be powerful. He will be able to take on a lot of Shinigami all at the same time. I may not be able to sense pressure from him, but I can tell just by looking at his eyes. He's still the same powerful being I've struggled with all these years.

He's still my responsibility. I made him, and I have to deal with it.

"How do we do this?"

Urahara smiled and clasped his hands together getting down to business. Chiyo gasped and her eyes twinkled at me. Orihime just smiled like she knew the answer all along, and the hollow, well he looked scared, like he wasn't sure what he was letting himself in for. Exactly the way I felt.

"well." Urahara begin and I put a hand up to stop him.

"If this involves fighting again, you can forget it, am sick of battling this guy, I've done it to many times just to sort something stupid out, like hell am doing it some more" I pointed a thumb at him next to me and heard him chuckle.

"Scared?" He hissed, his voice thick with amusement. I guess some parts of him didn't change.

"No, no, we would need a Zanpaktu for that, no, it's a little bit more complicated." He stood up. "all of you follow me please."

I knew that tone of voice, I knew exactly where he would be leading us.

And sure enough we made our way over to hatch in the floor which led to the underground training room. I say room but it looks like an underground world, a desert filled with small mountains and dust covered rocks.

I shook my head. Predictable.

The hollow and Chiyo who hadn't been here before looked at each other confused. We all went down a steep step at a time. The dark narrow passageway had never been a favorite of mine. It was always so tight and uncomfortable. And I hardly liked the training ground either. There was always a feel of no air down there. The air felt stale to me.

We made it to the last steps and I watched the others faces as they stared in wonder at the underground world. It hadn't changed at all. In fact I could see rubble of rocks that had been smashed from our last training sessions.

I suddenly missed the others. Rukia, Renji the most. I wanted to hear their arguments again and laugh along with them. It seemed like a life time ago since I had seen them.

I felt excitement bubble into my stomach. What if this works? I'll be able to see them again, I'll be able to fight, to protect.

The group moved out to the middle of the massive room our steps echoed for a long time.

We stood in a semi-circle around Urahara. He leaned on his cane which was also his sword and smiled at us. I could almost see the plan forming in his head. The clogs and wheels churning away, clunking to form something that will hopefully help out souls in the long run.

"I invited you all for a reason, obviously we need you and Ichigo" Urahara pointed to the hollow and then to myself. "But I also need you both" He pointed to the girls. They both looked over to each other, they obviously had made friends quickly there smiles and nods were only the half of it I guessed.

"I need you Orihime to help out if something goes wrong. If Ichigo's body does not accept the change that will happen to him it's your job to reverse that you're the only one who can do it" She nodded her eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Chiyo, I know what power you have because we've talked about it before, and I've done some research on it" She looked at him like she was about to ask how he knew all this, but then didn't say anything. It was best not to ask. He just knew things, simple as. If I had asked every time how he knew so much my brain would break with the amount of information he'd give me.

"We need RYUU to help with this"

"What?" Chiyo's mouth opened. "What can RYUU do?"

"He can heal right as well as attack?"

She nodded. Who was RYUU her Zanpaktu?

"I believe he has the power to fuse souls together"

She stared at him completely confused. I felt even more confused than she did.

The hollow suddenly took a sharp intake of breath which made me jump.

"That's it" He said excitement rising quickly in his voice.

"What's it?" she asked him, still looking like she was lost to everything that was being said. I too must have looked this way. Orihime again seemed to understand. She looked happy and sure of everything.

"Remember you told me that RYUU didn't come to you like a normal Zanpaktu, you found him in the woods right, he spoke to you, he spoke to your soul"

She nodded still not catching on to what he was getting at. Urahara was smiling broadly His stubble sticking out over his chin.

"He wanted to be a part of your soul, to be your Zanpaktu and you let him!"

She gasped her eyes wide with realization.

"WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHATS GOING ON!" I shouted feeling my anger boil over.

"Ryuu is Chiyo's zanpaktu, but she didn't receive him like a normal shinigami receives their sword, they found each other in the woods, he was a separate soul, they agreed to fuse together, RYUU has the power to fuse souls together!" The hollow explained everything only a slight hint of a hiss in his powerful voice. I stared at him my own eyes going wide.

"So he's going to fuse us together?"

"That's the plan" Urahara chuckled.

"Okay, there's one thing I don't understand, he mentioned that he will be able to go out of my soul whenever he or I wants why is that, why couldn't he do that before?"

"Because there were barriers before, now it's totally by choice. Choice changes a lot of things" Urahara pulled his fan out again and fanned his face for a bit in thought.

"okay, so how do we do this" Me and Chiyo said at the same time. Determination both in our voices.


	43. Chapter 43 Entwined Fire

Chapter 43 entwined fire

Chiyo's point of view

* * *

><p>I looked at Ichigo who seemed overcome with excitement and anxiety to wait any longer for the answers. He wanted this to get on the way now.<p>

"Well, it's simply done, but then very complicated at the same time" Urahara mused scratching his chin. Ichigo's faced dropped from shock to a glare.

"You have no idea do you!" He crossed his arms for what must have been the tenth time and his brows pulled down tightly. Orihime giggled but then tried to cover it with a cough. He glared even more. The phrase if looks could kill came to mind.

Urahara and the hollow started talking trying to figure out how a power I didn't even know my zanpaktu had could be awakened again. Would it just work if I asked him? But would there be a price to pay for it? Power comes with a price right? It always comes with a price.

Soon their debating to me became hushed whispers in my mind even though I knew full well that they were talking normally.

I was lost in thought, that much was clear. But something was different. My vision seemed to go a little hazy around the ages, so much so that I blinked several times to try and clear it.

My spine suddenly tingled and I felt a presence within my soul stir.

Something whispered within my head. A voice I knew well. It was deep and shook my very bones right down to the core of my body.

My vision went clear, but the voice and presence was far from gone.

Ichgio still had his arms crossed and looked even angrier than before. The hollow was also glaring at him and Urahara was waving his arms in front of him saying "Now, now" whatever the reason for their sudden annoyance with each other meant little to me.

I felt power surge around me it ruffled my hair but it was by no means violent, it was almost playful.

RYUU materialized himself without me even having to release him. I guess it was true then he wasn't a normal zanpaktu he was a different sort of soul all together, his soul was my soul just like a zanpaktu with its shinigami but he was different, he'd always been different, I think I knew that deep down all along.

His great head appeared first then the rest of his body followed the movement was so fluid it reminded me of water. But the colour was a lush green, and kept forming from water to mist the substance was never just one thing. The only way to fully describe it would be to call it soul matter.

His scales formed made out of leaves and things of the earth. His eyes found me they were gold, gold like the sun just before it sets, almost too bright to look at. I smiled at him and I felt his happiness as if he had smiled back.

I noticed then that the room had gone quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Ichigo's point of view<strong>

* * *

><p>I had stopped arguing with him when I felt something that vibrated my body. The strong sense of a life that was not human. Strong, power, undiluted. I turned to find the source of this strange feeling. It was the first time I had felt a spiritual presence in a long time. I felt afraid as well as excited, why would I sense it? Why could I feel it so strongly? And there it was.<p>

A dragon curling itself around Chiyo. The beast was bigger than a car, and three times as long. Its tale span longer than its body span. Its head was huge, taking the shape of a Chinese dragon. It was beautiful, but eerie. I wanted to feel afraid but all that radiated from the creature was calm, maybe it was the cool earthy glow then shined from under its scales.

"You can see him?" The hollow whispered to me.

"How can I not see him?" I whispered back to mesmerized to think about his point.

"Ichigo he's a spiritual form"

"What…Then how…?"

"I don't think there is an explanation" Urahara spoke as he came up behind us and stared lovingly at the beast before us.

I wanted to question it though, it didn't make any sense, how could I see the creature that was completely spiritual I shouldn't be able to. How can I feel it? There were so many questions I wanted to ask, but the beast's golden eyes found mine and he started me down.

I felt like a rabbit in the head lights. My body froze, but not out of fear more because I felt that if I moved this whole experience would be lost.

He moved closer on four short legs, but his leg didn't seem to carry his weight, he sort of floated along the floor. His tail swished from side to side and Chiyo watched him smiling.

She came closer to but then stopped as if something had told her to. Urahara moved then and so did Orihime. They left my side and went to were Chiyo stood their eyes all glossy and wide. I wanted to know what was happening but wasn't able to find my voice. His presence was to powerful.

He was a foot away from me and the hollow now. His golden eyes were too bright to stare at and I found myself wanting to bow before him, which was ridiculous.

"I'm sorry" The hollow said to the side of me. I looked at him but his eyes were closed as he stood before the dragon made of light and earth.

"Last time we met I wasn't myself and fought against you, I'm sorry" He opened his eyes and his words seemed to be reflected there. He had truly meant what he said.

The dragon stared at him some more and I swear I saw it nod, it must of said something to the hollow because he laughed and smiled. So did everyone else and I found myself wondering that maybe I couldn't hear its voice.

I felt saddened by that. I felt like I had been cast out of this world all over again and that all my efforts to protect everyone were pushed aside like nothing.

He turned his head to me then and came closer. I went to step back but felt heat start to warm my body.

It froze me again like ice would but only it was worse. I felt like I was burning from the inside out.

I looked down at myself and I looked normal, but I felt far from normal. My insides were starting to scream in protest. Invisible flames licked themselves over me, tasting everything I had to other. Snatching up all my feelings and thoughts like hungry animals. The thing I was left with was pain and heat.

I dropped to my knees, and I didn't even feel the ground beneath me. I would take the feeling of being stabbed by a sword a thousand times instead of this. It was too much. It was destroying everything that was me.

My vision was bleary and incomplete. I didn't even know if I could see, or if I was dreaming. Shapes kept coming in and out of focus, and I could hear voices, shouts, and then someone saying it will be okay.

How can it be okay? I'm burning alive. I can't last any longer. I'm dying. I'm dying!

Help me.

I heard someone else moaning, this time the person was closer. I felt someone drop next to me. My head was low, and I realized I was in a kneeling position; it took all my strength not to fall onto the ground completely. At the side of my hand were I grabbed onto the dirt, a white shape loomed near.

It was also a hand. A white hand with deathly blank nails. A hand belonged to someone next to me, who was also on the ground. I don't know if the shouts were coming from him or from myself. But the creature next to me looked to be in pain as well. But what do I know, I'm dying.

My vision was shifting again, bleary and fuzzy, it was like I was inside a real fire, but I saw no flames, only felt them.

"I..ch..i..go" The hissing sound of his voice next to me had my vision clearing only for a moment. The hollow was falling further to the floor he was starting at me in a way that shouted for help. His eyes were terrified and sweat dripped in beads from his hairline. I wanted to say something back I wanted to scream for the others, or for anyone that could stop the pain but my voice couldn't be found. I fell flat onto my stomach my head to the side, and watched as the hollow's eyes slowly started to close, his nails that raked the dirt slowly went limp.

The fire had burned everything it needed to burn, and a wash of cold came over me. So cold that my body went solid, like liquid metal poured into a mold and then frozen. My eyes dropped. My thoughts were consumed in nothing but darkness. I was falling. Falling forever.

Help me…Help me….

* * *

><p><em>-Hey guys, were almost to an end here :( *sniffles* I don't want it to end, but it really has to, ive never done so many chapters! I know if I wrote more in each chapter I wouldn't have to have so many, but I like the smaller chapters in a way it gives me more to work with, instead of coming up with ideas for massive chapters, ive got idea after idea just in smaller ones, so it means I don't drone on to much in just one chapter. And it means I can create a cliff hanger really easily :P dont u just love them and hate them? I love to hate them :D ... Thanks to the same reviewer's that have almost reviewed nearly every chapter! you guys are great! I dont write back to every review but I want you to know that you don't half make me smile haha :) keep reading!<em>

_-Oh I almost forgot- The hollow will be named soon, I no am prob spoiling it but most of you have asked me to give him a name and i've told you its coming, so it wont be much of a surprise, don't worry he has a name, Ino most of you call him Hichigo, so don't be mad if its something different, I just wanted him to have a different identity then in other stories, but I hope you'll like it it all the same! _


	44. Chapter 44 The Hollow With A Name

Chapter 44 _The hollow with A name_

Chiyo's point of view

* * *

><p>It all happened faster than I would have thought. Who would think that soul fusing could be over within minutes? Orihime was crying and was trying her hardest to make it over to were Ichigo lay on the floor. Urahara was holding her in place. It was for her own safety, he had said hushing her and telling her he's okay.<p>

I wasn't worried at all. Of course the image of seeing the person I love falling to the floor in agony is an image I never want to see again but I know he's fine now. I know he no longer feels pain. RYUU knows it and I know it from him.

The hollow wasn't there anymore. The space where he had fallen was empty. The only trace that he had been there was the unsettled dust were his body had lay.

He wasn't gone though. His presence was as strong as ever only it was slightly different. It was mixed with Ichigo's. Human and Hollow now fully combined. Ichigo's pressure was growing by the second. I could almost see it in the air around his still figure. The air shifted to its power.

It then became visible. It looked like streams of black and gold liquid. It floated like flames and fanned out around him rising and dipping. The black and gold colours entwined in and out of each other and I now understood why Urahara told Orihime it wasn't safe to go near him. The power felt deadly. And I knew that if someone went up and tried to touch it, it would probably burn them there and then. Ichigo wasn't awake so there was no control of the seeping pressure that surrounded him. It was unstable and by no means safe.

I wanted Ichigo to wake up. I wanted him to control his power and then we could work out how the double soul thing works, how the hollow can come apart from his soul.

A little voice in the back of my mind whispered about what if he can't leave, what if that was the last time you could see him, what if he's completely Ichigo now. I nudged these thoughts away. I knew the truth. I knew that he was still there just a part of Ichigo as well. I could sense it. I could sense it all from RYUU.

The great dragon stood aside from the boy on the floor and turned slowly towards me. He came closer heaving his heavy tale as he went. His eyes searched mine for a fraction of a second and then he was gone. He faded before my eyes, but I felt warmth in my chest that told me he hadn't left.

Orihimes sobs were quieter and she had stopped struggling, but I heard her whimper Ichigo's name again and again under her breath. I felt like doing the same, but I had to stay strong. I had to believe that this was right. We did the right thing. We saved two lost souls. We helped them both. We gave them power and safety.

"Will Ichigo be a shinigami now?" Orihime sniffed looking at Urahara as he studied from a distance.

I turned as well. I hadn't thought about it in any detail at all. We knew he must get some sort of power, but what type of power? Would he be hollowfied, would he have any soul reaper in him at all?

"It's still unclear, but Ichgio has found his Shinigami powers before he might have a fraction of them left along with hollow powers, but it's to unlikely to be certain" There was no joking in his tone now and I felt like strangling him for not being sure. What if he really isn't coming back? What if this was a big mistake? What if they both…die?

I heard a grunt and whipped around to see Ichigo's body shudder once.

All the breath I had left in my lungs gushed out as I waited. The huge room seemed to go deadly still as if the earth's life force was all dependent on this one moment.

His hand twitched, and then his shoulders stiffened.

The pressure that was around him faded until it wasn't visible; he had taken control over it. But even though it wasn't there any more I could feel it even with him keeping it at bay. It was like static in the air. A strong current, an animal that needed to be released from its cage.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime called fingers to her mouth.

Ichigo then kneeled his head still bent, his face hidden from view. His orange spiky hair was dusty from the fall but the brightness still remained. He slowly stood, wobbly at first and then his legs seemed to find strength.

He stretched his arms out and made rotation movements with his shoulders. He cracked his knuckles then it looked like he was looking at his hands.

I breathed in needing the new oxygen and watched fear threatening to choke up my throat.

He stretched his arms out one more time and then he lifted his head, his face finally in view.

He was smiling. He looked completely smug.

There was a noise beside me but I didn't turn in time to see Orihime break away. She ran to him and flung herself at his neck. He took hold of her and just looked at us all as if words couldn't describe anything at all.

Orihime hugged him roughly and then stepped back. I and Urahara went over to join them.

I know it sounds silly but for some reason he looked taller. Or maybe it was the pride that did it. I'm not quite sure, but he towered over me even more his brown eyes as warm as baking earth but as cool as pebbles in a stream.

I wasn't use to him smiling. I had mostly seen his scowl. It was strange. And I wanted to feel happy for him, I really did, but something twisted in my stomach. He's not coming back is he?

"How are you?" Urahara spoke first breaking the silence like a hammer smashing into glass. It was so shattering that I felt startled.

"Better" He simply said and he reached his hand out palm up as if he was asking for something.

Urahara dropped a wooden badge onto his fingers. It was an aged dull wood. Not very big at all, small enough to fit in his hand with room to spare. I remembered what it was when I saw the symbol etched into it.

He took the combat pass and stared at it like it could bite him.

Suddenly Urahara stood back and we followed not knowing what might happen.

The fear slicked its way into my blood stream this time, and I felt iced over and broken. Like the barriers I had put up trying to kid myself that everything would be okay were falling apart at the seams.

His face went serious and he took a sharp breath and pressed the badge forcefully onto his chest.

When the badge made contact there was a distant rumble and vibration in the air.

Light surrounded his body. Light which took on a misty form.

It covered are view of him and I had no idea what was happening behind that screen of light.

I knew instinctively that the light will go almost instantly but the thought of not knowing what lay behind it made me not want it to go. I had a strange feeling. It made me feel weak and helpless.

Finally the light went but his pressure rose again unsettling the dust which swirled up high and we had to wait until that was gone as well.

As the grains flew away from the boy his clothes were the only thing I first noticed.

He wore robes. White robes the colour of bone.

He was standing tall his face all serious but a grin threatened to take over him. He was some form of a shinigami again.

Orihime gasped and urahara made a noise like a choke of happiness.

The dust hadn't cleared completely but I could now see the sword that he held tightly in one hand. It wasn't very long a little bit shorter than the average length of normal Zanpaktu, it was pure white. The blade was thin and sleek but it looked sharper than anything I had ever seen. It was hard to tell from this distance what the hilt looked like but it took on a square shape. Its handle was also white and a small chain dangled from the end of it. The chain was as long as my own arm and the end link looked like it was broken.

The under layer of his robes were black and you could see a strip of it forming the collar down to his chest were the parting of the robes met. His belt material was black tied into a loose knot.

I suddenly remembered why I recognized the robes. They were the Hollow's white robes only these ones were new. No blood stains, no ripped edges or holes.

Someone stepped out from behind Ichigo and the last remaining dust fell away from both of their bodies.

I heard my breath catch in my throat but didn't even remember feeling the sharp sting.

He stood there next to Ichigo. He was alive and we wasn't inside Ichigo's soul.

I didn't know what to feel, my emotions were a mixture of all different things that clashed together and formed one big gigantic mess.

The hollow stood next to Ichigo, just as tall, just as slender but with a build of an athlete.

His robes were the exact same as Ichigo's white with a black under layer that made the parting. The belt black, but the sword…

The sword in his hand was black not white. Midnight black. Raven black. A bottomless black that never seemed to end. It looked to be the same size as Ichigo's. The hilt and handle was also black, and the chain that dangled from the handle was black to. The end link was also broken and I wondered if them both having broken chains meant anything.

His gold eyes never left mine and he gave me a crooked smile but he looked afraid, as if this change in him wouldn't make me see him the same way. I looked down at his sword arm again and could just see the material bracelet I had given him standing out on his pale skin.

I looked at my own wrist; the white bracelet looked just as pale as he did.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hollow's Point of view<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chiyo ran at me, her eyes glossy filled with unshed tears. For a moment I was concerned about what she was upset with. Was it what I looked like, did I look any different?<p>

But all those thoughts slipped away when her body made contact with mine and she hugged me as if she would never let go again.

I dropped the sword into the ground and hugged her back not caring about anything at all. Not caring about the others watching. Not caring about what they would think of us. Not caring about anything.

I relished in the feeling of these short moments in life were everything else falls away. They only last a couple of minutes each time, that's if they happen again, but there the best moments in the world, they remind you why you keep fighting.

"Are you okay?" Chiyo whispered worry deep in her voice.

"I'm fine, never been better" I pulled away to look at her face, one small tear leaked from hey eye and I swept it away with a fingertip.

"Really, I'm fine now, I can't feel it anymore"

"Feel?"

"The hunger. Not one bit. Even smelling your soul doesn't make my mouth water when it did before"

I would miss that contact from her, but it was for the best. I wouldn't need to feed on souls anymore to keep my body going and because I wasn't taking them I wouldn't change into a beast. It was best for everyone and for my own sanity.

She smiled and then sighed as if all the strain gushed away from her in that moment. I smiled back not knowing what else there was to say.

"So you're both not joined all the time then?" Urahara called over as he made his way closer.

"I was inside his soul for a moment but when he used the badge I had a choice if I wanted to leave or not, I think it will be that same way each time."

I looked at Ichigo because he hadn't spoken and he looked to me. His face was serious again.

"I think your right" He said and he looked down to the sword in his hand.

"But what about this then, its mine and I don't even fully understand it" The white blade gleamed in the light it reminded me of my own flesh.

"It looks like zangetsu but smaller and a different colour"

"Remember when you visited your soul some time ago and I was there and zangetsu was not?" I asked him watching his face as he looked back up and it seemed to dawn on him.

"Yeah, you said you were Zangetsu"

"Then later on I explained that he was me also, so maybe…Maybe I still have a tiny part of him left, and because you used to be shinigami you awakened that last little piece as well, so we are somewhere in between all of that."

Urahara nodded to himself having no further input himself. Orihime was staring at Ichigo smiling. She didn't look away once. I noticed he kept glancing to her but averted his eyes when he caught me watching him.

"But I thought there was no hope in getting any shinigami power back?" Ichigo spoke out again, it was as if he wasn't accepting it to be true.

"There wasn't any spiritual pressure left at all, not a trace of shinigami powers at well, but you've brought your own powers out before when nobody could even sense them so maybe it's the same thing."

Ichigo finally nodded accepting what he was.

"Were not normal shinigami though are we"

Urahara shook his head but he still smiled.

"No you're both half hollow a bit of shinigami and a lot of human"

Ichigo rolled his eyes. I found myself thinking is anything at all simple?

"Nothing is just black and white" Chiyo said as she started at me. I found comfort in those deep green eyes of hers. I wanted to thank her. If it wasn't for her this wouldn't have happened. I wouldn't be feeling so alive. I would be turning into a beast. I wanted to tell her how grateful I was, I wanted to tell her how much she meant to me, but I didn't even know where to start. Instead I started into those eyes and tried to tell her that way. I had a feeling that she knew.

"So, I can protect souls again?" Ichigo mumbled as he looked at his sword. I remembered that mine was in the ground and I pulled it free and examined it. I caught my own reflection in it. I looked exactly the same as I had the day I was born. My features hadn't changed at all but yet I was so very different.

"So this isn't a Zanpaktu is it" Ichigo asked.

"No it's your spiritual pressure combined together, you must of wanted a sword and so you got one" Urahara looked amused and he lifted his hat off as if he was to hot and flustered with it on.

I hadn't seen him with his hat of before. His sandy blonde hair was wavy to the sides of his face. Without the hat his face seemed so much younger, especially without the shadow it brought to his eyes. He had a kind face underneath it. A gentle one, but I knew the power he had, he could be unkind if he really wanted to.

"What happens now" I asked the group.

Chiyo's hand clutched mine and I enjoyed the familiar warmth it brought across my icy skin.

"You live" Orihime spoke up for the first time. Her face was light and open and I knew that she didn't have a bad bone in her body. Maybe that's one of the reasons why Ichigo liked her.

We all walked towards to the trap door entrance and climbed the many stairs to reach the surface of the shop. It was great to be free of the dark and dusty corridor. When we surfaced it was like poking your head out of water, the fresh air hit my face and I found myself enjoying every single breath.

Chiyo took my hand again and I wrapped my fingers around hers. I hoped she didn't mind the icy temperature but with her warmth maybe it was a nice change for her.

Urahara didn't stop in the house he carried on walking and we all followed not asking him why. He slid open the front doors and stepped outside. The sun was out, and shining. Wisps of white clouds glided by but never tried to stop its shine.

We all just stopped to stare at the clear day. There was coldness in the air but I welcomed it. The trap door room was too hot and too dusty for my temperature.

Orihime and Urahara began talking about something, maybe It was the weather but I didn't take notice of it, I kept staring at Chiyo unable to take note of anything else.

I suddenly felt sadness well inside of me. My black heart felt weighed down and torn. This was it wasn't it. We were now too apart to be together. I had to be with Ichigo, I had to do the duty of protecting souls and that meant that time with Chiyo would be hard to come by. I'd ask Ichigo about it later and make sure we fitted in time for her. It felt strange thinking about Ichigo like a friend. I had spent all my time in his soul wanting to over throw him, now I was back with him and it was like I had never wanted anything more. I knew my soul fed off his power as much as his soul fed of mine. We were like a never ending circle, a simple food chain of power that we both used from each other.

"I guess I'll see you around then" Chiyo spoke softly. Her tone was off though, like she was trying to detach herself.

"I will see you, I promise" I put an arm around her waist and pulled her towards me. Her body relaxed and so did mine but there was still that feeling of loss weighing me down.

"I'll be waiting" She laughed quietly and I found myself smiling.

"Me too" I burred my face in her hair for a while and breathed in her scent.

We were interrupted by Ichigo's voice.

"Don't worry he won't be with me all the time, I don't want him" There was humor in his voice and I looked at him chuckling.

Chiyo nodded.

"Thank you" Ichigo told her, and then he walked away to the others.

She smiled and life was there in her face again.

"I get the feeling that he isn't all doom and gloom" Chiyo laughed lightly.

The sound made me feel like we were back at the cabin. I would miss that cabin, but I would always have a piece of it with me. When I had entered Ichigo's soul it wasn't like it had been. Inside there wasn't tall gleaming buildings and endless amounts of blue sky that never changed. I had found myself in a valley of green grass and wheat. Mountains surrounded the valley on all sides and one little cabin stood in the middle of it all. It was a replica of the real version. It gave me a lot of comfort but by no means was it the same as the original. Anything's better than a constant never changing mass of city buildings and blue sky though right?

I made a vow to myself that I would go to the real place again with the one person I had ever loved.

"You should go now, go home for a while, your soul needs to settle, you must be tired"

She was right I was tired. Ichigo was talking to the others but from here in looked like he was saying goodbyes. He probably wanted to head home eat and sleep. And then when his soul had calmed down try out his new powers for the first time. It had always been about protecting the people he loved. Never anything more.

"I will find you sometime soon you know" I told her. "I will come for you when I can"

"I know you will" She smiled and this time the sadness seemed to leave her face. She knew I was telling the truth. She could feel how determined I was. I needed her just as much as I needed Ichigo to live.

"You know where I'll be" She smiled and hugged my side once again. She looked strong again but the sadness felt like it had passed onto me. I didn't want her to be alone.

"Don't worry I'll visit Urahara's as well all the time, and I think it's about time I talked to someone in soul society as well, but I'll be okay, so don't worry"

I tired nodding but I don't think it came across like nodding.

She stood in front of me and her green eyes didn't leave mine until I sighed and said okay.

I bent down, my face inches from hers and our lips met without any hesitation or worries. The rest of the world melted away for just a moment. All that was there was the warmth of her skin that made my icy flesh tingle. I knew my cold lips made hers cold but she didn't pull away until we both knew it was time.

I couldn't say anything more to her. It felt like if I did I would crumble at her feet. And I am a proud creature, to do that would be the end of me. I gave her one last look and turned to walk away.

"Wait"

I turned back and she hugged me around my neck standing on her toes.

"Remember I said that I'd find a name for you?"

I nodded.

"Well I've thought of one"

She whispered into my ear two short words that made me smile and made my life feel completed. The words rung together nicely and I knew that they were mine.

"Horō Shiro"

….

Chiyo watched as Horō walked side by side with Ichigo. She felt happiness swell inside her and she knew that everything that had happened had been the right thing.

They looked as if they were talking to one another and then a small light burst between them and Horō Shiro was gone. Now inside Ichigo's soul were he had always belonged.

She watched along with Urahara and Oirhime as the boy with orange hair walked away. His stride now proud and long.

When Chiyo had changed back into her Shinigami form, she noticed as she looked at her gleaming Zanpaktu that something was wrong. At the end of the sword a piece was missing. As if it had been bitten away by some animal. A whole chunk of it gone.

At first she felt panic but then realized something that she knew all along.

Power always comes with a price…

* * *

><p><em>End...<em>

* * *

><p><em>Horo shiro: The white Hollow in Japanese <em>

_Note: Thanks to everyone for the reviews :) especially these Users/Authors :_

_-KuroiTori-sama_

_-Selena Estella_

_-MoonStar2015_

_-Hichishirosaki _

_You lot make up most of my reviews since most of you have reviewed nearly every single chapter :) And Ive put your names down because I thank you :) I also Thank everyone else who comes to review _

_Hope you enjoyed, and if not, well I enjoyed it :D _

_Please add me to alerts if you wish to follow me, There's no doubt that Ill prob be writing more some time soon. (after every story I say that's the last time because it takes up a lot of my time, but I find myself thinking up something else haha ) - See you soon _

_Crossing-Danger 3_


End file.
